Reflections of the Past
by Neisha
Summary: Will reflections of their past help lead them to their future, and what will happen when Keade reveals a secret about Kagome's past which throws the gang into a fairytail of dragons and demons...InuxKag,SessxRin,SanxMir,KogxAy rated M,4 lemons&swearingAN.
1. Kagome's Thoughts

**A/N 2/22/06 I recently added a new program to my laptop that allows me to spellcheck my work, and though I cannot guarantee that it will eliminate all the errors it will get rid of most of them...To those of you who have read this story already and this has been sent again due to my replacing flawed chapters with spellchecked ones I want to apologize if this was sent to you again ..I screwed it up to start with and had to go back through and reload all of the first eight chapters as I seem to have had a huge lapse of brain failure tonight...This was not my intention and I hope it will not be a bother to anyone..I am not sure if this will be resent to you all again or if it simply updates on the ff site alone...I have only spellchecked the first seven chapters as of this date and will finish the rest tomorrow morning so for those who are new to this story as well as those who may be currently reading I am sorry if this may have posed a problem for anyone but I promise to have it all done asap...Thanks you all again for taking the time to read my story and for those of you who are new please review as I still love to hear what you may think of this story..Again, Sorry if this has been a bother to anyone...OKAY, I LIED...I THINK PERHAPS IT WOULD BE BETTER TO LEAVE THIS ALONE AS IT HAS CHANGED MY HIT COUNTER ALREADY AND I'M PRETTY SURE THAT WHATEVER I DID EARLIER WAS DEFINATELY THE WRONG WAY TOFIX IT SO ASTO AVOID CAUSING UPDATEEMAILS TO BE GENERATED TO THOSE WHO HAVE READ THIS ALREADYI WILL JUST LEAVE IT AS IT IS..I AM FAIRLY CERTAIN THAT I \DID THIS WRONG SO IF SOMEONE OUT THERE KNOWS HOWI CAN SPELLCHECK WITHOUT CAUSING UPDATE EMAILS PLEASE LET ME KNOW AS I DO NOT WISH TO BE BOTHERSOME TO ANY OF MY WONDERFUL PAST REVIEWERS...THANK YOU AND_ I AM SOOO SORRY IF THIS HAS GENERATED UPDATE NOTICES, I WAS MERELY TRYING TO CORRECT PAST ERRORS...SINCERLY..NEISHA_**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters although I would love to. I have used some scenes from the TV series and the movie 2 to help tie things together. If you haven't seen the series or the movie 2 then this story will have spoilers so be warned. I am rating this story as M just in case. Please review, I have never written anything before and I have been wanting to for a long time now and this is a great opportunity to get outside opinions that are based on my writing, but please try not to be to harsh. Anyway...on with the story...

Reflections of the Past : Kagome's Thoughts Chapter 1

Kagome stood at the edge of the well.

She had decided to return to the feudal era earlier than planned, and had just lifted the rest of the extra supplies she had brought with her over the edge.

Tired, she decided to take a short break to enjoy the evening for a few moments before heading to Keades's hut.

Taking a moment to survey her surroundings making sure that there were no signs of danger she slowly lowered herself to the ground lying on her back on the lush green grass that surrounded the well.

The breeze was stirring the leaves in the trees making a slight rustling sound, and the stars were bright as there were no clouds in the sky to mask their beauty.

Kagome lay there for awhile silently watching the stars, her thoughts returning to the reasons behind her early return.

She had finished her senior year tests and was looking forward to spending more of her time devoted to hunting for the jewel shards. She had already told her family that she would be gone longer between visits but would return as often as possible to see them.

It had been 3 1/2 years since she had first fallen through the well. Now almost 19 years old she wondered how she could have ever missed these excursions 500 years in the past. She was glad that she had been chosen to travel back and forth between the two eras. She couldn't imagine her life any different.

" Inuyasha "she thought,

How could she ever go through life without him. He had become so important to her. Sure he could be hardheaded but she found that over the years she had fallen in love with the half demon, had known for a long time now.

How do things like this happen to people like me she thought.

She closed her eyes remembering all the adventures they had shared, the battles and victories, the loss of dear friends, and the pain from the wounds that each had sustained but mostly the friendships that they had developed along the way with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Keade and all the others.

But she also remembered one of the first moments that she and Inuyasha had shared alone.( Well not entirly alone, the others had gone to sleep.)

It was the first night that Inuyasha had changed into his human form when he told her that she smelled nice, and the way it made her heart race at his soft words.

That was when she realized that her feelings for him were something more to her than just friendship.

She would give her life just to keep him safe and not give it a second thought, and had done just that during their fight with Kaguya when she jumped in front of the arrow that was meant for him, though Kaguya had not let her die for reasons of her own.

She continued doing what she could to keep him safe because the thought of living without him was unbearable.

And he , as always protected her, without thought to the injuries that he would no doubt recieve, relying on her to patch him up and care for him as she always had.

She had also told him that she loved him as a half demon, and had even kissed him trying to stop his transformation into a full demon. She still bore the scars she recieved from his claws piercing the skin of her upper arms but they didn't bother her.

In fact she cherished them as they reminded her of their first kiss, of the moment that her lips met his. And then he kissed her back, and held her in his arms, telling her that he would stay a half demon awile longer...Just for her...

She raised her fingers to her lips, tracing them lightly, remembering the feel of his lips on hers, and wondered again, as she often did, if he thought about it at all. It was just a brief kiss, but it held all the love she felt for him in it...

Now she longed for more...

The others had seen as well but none had made comment, except for Miroku who afterwards thought it would be a good time to place his relationship with Sango on a more intimate level, though she didn't respond quite as he had hoped.

She and Inuyasha had been so embarrassed that it all ended in another argument and another one of countless sittings.

But beyond that it was never brought up again, at least not openly.

So much had happened since then, more battles had been fought and won and yet they remained as close as ever, if not closer, as if nothing awkward had happened,

_" I_ wouldn't change a thing about him, she thought.

" _I _love him...demon, human and hanyou and I wouldn't give up this experience for anything in the world..

As she lay there thinking she didn't hear the soft footsteps behind her...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's all for now. I hope that someone out there liked this chapter. Please review if you would like me to add more chapters.

11-22-05: A/N - This story was intended to be only about 8 chapters long,but my wonderful reviewers wanted me to keep going..so I have, it gets more involved the further you read, so please give it a chance..and if you would, please review each chapter as it helps me to know what you all are liking..The first few chapters are a little slow getting going, but I promise it gets better the further you read...Thanks for taking the time to read my story, I really appreciate it, as well as your feedback...Neisha


	2. Inuyasha's Thoughts

I still do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters. I was going to make this story only a couple of chapters long since it is my first fanfiction but I will keep writing and just see where it goes. THANK YOU to all those who reviewed, you made my day and I am still smiling about it!

Reflections of the Past : Inuyasha's Thoughts chapter 2

Inuyasha had been sitting in the God tree watching the well for any sign of Kagome. He was sure that he would end up going after her as she was always late returning. He didn't have the patience nor the desire to wait any longer than absolutely necessary.

He had planned on going to her time to see her but decided to wait till sunset so that she would be asleep when he got there.

She wasn't due back for 1 more day but the wait was killing him. He missed her already, but he knew if he rushed her she would get angry with him and stay gone longer. Her scent was already fading and the longer she spent away the more aggravated he became and the more aggravated he became the more Sango and Miroku would push him to go get her, which was exactly what had happened earlier and was the exact reason for his being in the God tree to begin with.

Her scent always did have a calming effect on him. She smelled like the breeze after a summer afternoon rainstorm. Fresh and new. He could spend the nights in her time without her knowing and go back to the his time at dawn and not be so aggravated with the rest of their friends during the day.

He was always on edge, always felt less than himself, like he wasn't at full power without her near. She gave him something to protect, a reason to do the best he could at everything, but most of all she gave him a sense of worth. She gave him the will to move on day after day if only to see her smile.

He could remember the little things about her that made her so unique. The way her hair moved in the breeze, the way she would utter " Hit the Mark " while aiming her arrow at one of their many enemies. He could see her soft smiles and smell the salt of the tears she had shed for him when she thought he would die from his injuries and leave her behind. He could feel the heat of her breath on the back of his neck when he would carry her on his back during so many of their travels, and could still feel the softness of her skin touching his as she bandaged him up after one of their numerous battles. He could still remember the feel of her lips pressed against his and he wondered if it was her first kiss, if she had given her first kiss to him...He couldn't stop thinking about the day she had kissed him. It was during their fight with Kaguya.

Kagome told him that she loved him. It was the best day of his life...And he had thought about it everyday and night since then...her words of love echoing inside of his head, easing the ache that had been inside his heart for so many years.

Then he noticed it, slight at first then slowly growing until it was unmistakable. The scent of a summer rainstorm.

He watched as she lifted the supplies over the edge, watched as she looked around and lowered herself to the ground.

He was so surprised that she had actually returned early that all he could do was sit and stare, caught up in the beauty that was Kagome.

Her long raven hair spread around her forming a shadow under her head, a stark contrast to the green grass that she lay upon.

She lay there completely relaxed, one arm resting under her head, the other resting on her stomach. She seemed to be lost in thought, watching the stars above her with a slight smile gracing those perfect lips of hers.

Her lips_, I _still remember how soft they are I only wish I could feel them against mine one more time. But would she want that? She said that she loved me but we haven't talked about it since. After the argument we had and the painful sitting after that I wasn't about to bring it up again for fear of being sat straight to hell. Damn it, why couldn't Miroku learn when to keep his damn mouth shut. Damn pervert...

I love Kagome more than words could ever express. I just don't know how to tell her. She said that she loves me as a half demon, but she deserves to be with a human, someone who is not half of one race and half of another.

Yet the thought of her being with someone else caused a surge of jealousy so intense that it shocked him.

He continued watching her as he silently jumped down from the tree. The moonlight was hitting her face at just the right angle causing her lips to glow a deep shade of red.

He slowly walked over to her and paused just as she lifted her hand to lightly trace her fingers across her lips.

Was she remembering the kiss they had shared, like he had been? Did she think about it as often as he did? Well there was only one way to find out... He took another step closer silently debating whether he dared to tell her how he felt or to ask the one question that had been on his mind ever since they shared that one perfect kiss, " Kagome, I love you, will you be my mate?"

He didn't know what to say or even how to say it so he did the only thing he could do in a situation like this, he stood there and stared at her.

Just then her beautiful brown eyes shifted from the shimmering stars above her to stare at him.

She didn't jump in fright at all, she just merely lay there gazing back at him, her trust shining brightly in her eyes open for the world to see, as if she knew that it was him all along...

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Well there's another chapter, I hope that you liked it. I will do my best to update at least a couple of times per week. I have several more chapters written but I need to type them into my laptop still. I'm not sure yet what direction I want this story to go in but I'm going to keep it rated M just to be safe. Anyway thanks again to all those who have reviewed, I feel honored that you all would spend your spare time reading my story and then take even more time to send me your thoughts.. I deeply appreciate it..Thanks again.


	3. Star Gazing

I still do NOT own Inuyasha or any characters..

Reflections of the Past : Star Gazing chapter 3

She hadn't heard his approach but instinctively knew it was Inuyasha. She turned her head and was awestruck at the sight that met her eyes.

He looked gorgeous standing there. The breeze was blowing his long silver hair around his shoulders, and his amber eyes were sparkling in the pale moonlight. His mouth held a slight smirk allowing one pointed fang to peak out beneath his full lips.

She couldn't take her eyes from his mouth. She wished he would just kiss her, she wanted to taste those lips again, wanted to run her tongue along the edge of his fangs.

_"Inuyasha" _she said " _What are you doing here?"_

Inuyasha was snapped out of his thoughts upon hearing her speak.

_"I was about to ask you the same thing wench," _Inuyasha replied.

_" Why are you out here in the dark all by yourself, you could've been attacked by any number of filthy demons. _

_Sometimes I swear you have no brain in that skull of yours Kagome." _

_"Well, I decided to come back early. I finished with school and now I can spend the summer searching for the jewel shards",_she replied, turning her head to again watch the stars.

"The whole summer he thought, suddenly very happy.

He stood there watching her. She was watching the stars again, something that she had enjoyed as the stars in her era weren't nearly as bright.

Suddenly he got an idea. He walked over to Kagome and bending at the waist picked her up bridal style, grinning at her surprised gasp.

_"What are you doing Inuyasha?" _she asked, not that she minded at all. She truly loved being held by this man.

_"I'm going to take you closer to these stars"_ he quietly replied, launching himself toward the God tree.

There was a spot in the top of the tree that allowed for a great view of the stars as well as the land surrounding it.

He'd been wanting to show her this spot for awhile now but had never dared. " Why was tonight so different he thought.

As he jumped into the tree branches Kagome relaxed in his arms, her head resting against his chest. She trusted Inuyasha completely knowing that he wouldn't drop her.

Inuyasha settled onto his favorite tree branch, still holding Kagome in his lap.

_"Look Kagome." _he whispered.

She glanced around her, the view was absolutely breathtaking.

It was like she could reach out and touch the stars from right where she was, and the thought of how high they were made her breath catch, or was it Inuyasha?

She snuggled closer to him, enjoying the warmth his body brought her.

_"It's amazing, how did you find this place?" _she muttered.

_"Keh, I come up here to think wench. It's peaceful here, no one can see you from the ground so you can watch everything around you undisturbed." _he said softly.

_Oh, Thank you for bringing me here, It's beautiful..._she softly sighed.

She looked into his eyes then, so caught up in the moment that they just sat there staring at each other...

_" I _wonder how she'd react if I kissed her he thought, his eyes shifting to her lips...

_" I _wish he'd kiss me she thought, barely noticing his eyes shift , as her eyes drifted to his mouth.

Slowly they inched closer , neither sure of who made the first move yet neither wanting to stop...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's another one. I hope this chapter wasn't to short, it's definitely not where I wanted to leave it but I promise to make it up to you all in the next chapter. I'll update soon if you all are still interested in more..

Please review if you can, I really enjoy reading your thoughts, and a big THANKS to those who have reviewed, your words of encouragement make me want to keep writing as I'm glad to know that you all enjoy the story.


	4. Kiss Me?

Hey guys, I still don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters but I can dream right?

Thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome!

Reflections of the Past: Kiss Me? Chapter 4

His lips grazed hers lightly, enough to make her eyes drift shut.

He hesitated, but only for a second before her lips caressed his in return. He was shocked, she was kissing him back.

Her heart was racing inside her chest as she shifted ever so slightly to allow their kiss to become more intimate.

Inuyasha could hear her heart racing and was overwhelmed by the touch of her mouth against his. He was amazed that it was _his_ kiss that had her heart pounding, that it was _his_ body that she clung to, and he found himself wanting more.

He wanted to touch her, hold her till the end of time if she'd allow him to. He wanted her as his mate, wanted her to give him pups to raise, wanted to see her smiling face at night as they lay in each others arms, he wanted to be the only man to love her so intimately, and he wanted to wake to her beautiful face every morning for the rest of his life, but most of all in that small space of time he just wanted to taste her, to see if she tasted as good as she smelled.

His tongue grazed her bottom lip followed lightly by his fang causing her to gasp at the pleasure that raced down her spine.

He deepened the kiss and she responded, kissing him back with a passion that had long been denied.

She was in heaven, every movement echoing in her heart, every emotion amplified to the verge of being painful. Whoever penned the phrase " Love Hurts" must have known full well the feelings that were raging in her very soul.

Her blood boiled, her pulse raced and yet time seemed to stand still, allowing the moment to wrap around them, forming a barrier, blocking out the rest of the world, giving the two inside a space in eternity to simply be in love, to hold and caress, to speak to each other through their hearts and bodies without hesitation.

If this was heaven, then she would swear that she found it there in Inuyasha's kiss.

So that's where they stayed, so wrapped in each other that neither wanted it to end.

They paused only long enough to get another breath of air before they were hungrily kissing again.

"How can he taste so good?"she thought.

She wanted, no, _NEEDED_ more, wanted to touch him, to _BE _touched by him, wanted to feel his skin beneath her fingertips.

She put her hand to his chest, sliding it into the folds of his haori.

He gasped but held her tighter in response, his own hand coming to rest under her shirt at her waist, his claws lightly grazing the skin of her stomach causing her skin to shudder and earning him a moan that seemed to rumble from deep within her chest.

Her touch was driving him crazy, bringing nerve endings alive that he never knew existed.

But they couldn't stay in this tree, he needed to take her somewhere safe, somewhere that they could move around more freely without the risk of falling, but first he had to know, he had to ask the one question that had been on his mind for so long now...

He slowly ended the kiss, pressing his forehead against hers, not wanting their closeness to be invaded by the rest of the waiting world, his eyes meeting hers as they silently stared at each other.

"_Kagome, I um, I love you more that life itself, I want you to, no wait, I need you to,Will you be my mmmate?_

Her eyes lit up then, a glorious smile curving her full red lips, her heart nearly stopping in her chest, as her mind wrapped itself around the words she had only dreamt of hearing as they echoed off of every corner of her soul," _Will you be my mate?"_

_"YESSSSS, _she murmured as she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing their bodies even closer...

"_Yes,yes yes yes..._

There it was, her answer, there for him to take, given without hesitation and he couldn't believe it.

She was his and his alone, and he was so happy he didn't know what to do next, so he kissed her over and over again, leaving no space on her face unkissed... until his lips finally made their way to hers...

And again she found heaven in a hanyou's kiss...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading. I really enjoyed writing this chapter..


	5. Becoming One

I do not own Inuyasha or any characters... LEMON in this chapter, I have never written a lemon before so I hope that this doesn't disappoint to many people.

I also enabled anonymous reviews so if anyone has tried to leave a review and couldn't please try again. I've gotten some great reviews( you guys know who you are. I have had 334 hits on this story and thought that maybe some of those had tried to review but couldn't so I changed the settings and now it should be good to go.) THANKS AGAIN to those who have reviewed, your thoughts and advice are very much appreciated and they keep me inspired... I look forward to checking them everyday...

Anyway, here's another chapter and I'll keep you all posted as to what I decide to do with this story and it's possible sequel. I would like to give a little more time for reviewers since I just fixed the anonymous reviews section...

Reflections of the Past : Becoming One chapter 5

"_We need to go somewhere else" _Inuyasha whispered against her lips.

_" Mmm, okay" _she replied, reluctant to release him.

He tightened his grip around her waist, jumping from branch to branch slowly descending until he landed on the thick green grass below.

He lowered her to stand before him, catching her lips again before asking her " _Are you sure Kagome, Dog demons mate for life, if you'd rather wait then..."_

" _I've waited to long already Inuyasha, I don't want to wait any longer. I love you and I want the world to know it. I want to be with you forever Inuyasha. Forever"_

" _I want tonight to be special Kagome, I know a place near here. It is beautiful, and private..._

Kagome reached up and placed a finger to his lips, "_Take me there " _she whispered.

That was all the encouragement he needed, he bent to pick Kagome up bridal style, placed a small kiss to her neck and took off at a dead run, all in the span of a second, leaving nothing behind them but a dusting of leaves swaying this way and that, gracefully riding the breeze back to the bare forest floor that was to be their final resting place.

Kagome settled against his chest, quietly listening to the steady beat of his heart, tracing little designs across the front of his haori.

It didn't take long to reach their destination and Inuyasha carefully placed Kagome on her feet in front of what was quite possibly the most secluded place she had ever seen.

The spring had a mist hanging above it as if a curtain was placed around it to guarantee the privacy of any young lovers who sought it. It was completely surrounded by trees whose low hanging branches nearly touched the ground, the slight breeze moving them ever so slightly as if they were dancing to a soft lullaby that mother nature secretly provided.

To the left and right of the spring were small rocks that gradually rose to an arch providing a breath taking backdrop, and flowing from the top of the rocks was a miniature stream that trickled in and out of little crevaces to finally meet in the center and fall gracefully over a protruding rock causing the water to fall from it's edges in all directions, providing a sparkling curtain of water that glistened in the moonlight before casually meeting the warm body of water beneath it only to start the cycle again..

Inuyasha stood behind her, waiting patiently for her to take in the beauty of all that surrounded them, his hands caressing her shoulders and his face pressed into the graceful bend of her shoulder, secretly searching for that special place that would bear his mark and signify to all those who saw or sensed it that the beauty who bore it was mated.

He nuzzled her again and smiled at her sharp intake of breath when his tongue darted out to taste her flesh.

She tensed as unknown feelings began to assault her, racing down her spine and curling around her waist settling in the pit of her stomach only to branch out from there and touch her in places that only her lover would ever be permitted to know about.

She slowly turned in his arms, her lips seeking his, her body molding to the front of him, and her arms curling around his neck. She ran her fingers through his silky hair and weaved their way higher to caress the soft white appendages atop his head. As she traced the outer edges of his ears she was rewarded with a soft growl of approval.

But that wasn't enough for either one of them, as their kisses became more passionate and their hands sought the comfort of the others soft heated flesh. It seemed they couldn't get enough of the feel of each other. Inuyasha's hands rested on the curve of her hips lightly grazing her skin with his claws, he was careful not to scratch her delicate skin, but her shirt was hindering his efforts and he was becoming frustrated with it..

Kagome sensed his desperation, and in her own desperate need to feel more of him she reached down and grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it off, breaking their kiss only long enough to allow the shirt to pass between them before hurling it in some unknown direction and seeking out his lips once again.

As she removed her shirt Inuyasha watched in eager anticipation, his hands reaching to remove his haori and undershirt, throwing them aside with the same disregard as Kagome had with her own..He found her lips again and gently kissed her before leaving them to trace soft kisses along her jaw and down the side of her neck where he nipped at the sight he chose to bear his mark, causing another soft moan to escape her. He pushed his hands into the waist band of her skirt slowly easing the rest of her clothing over her hips to let them fall into a pile at her feet, all the while her hands were tracing the muscles in his chest, stopping long enough to reach behind her to unclip her bra, and once again returning to the hard expanse of his belly. She untied his pants and with a sigh of anticipation let them fall to his feet where they next to hers.

Inuyasha kissed her neck softly, tracing his tongue along his chosen spot. He gently began sucking on her neck while his hands rose to push the straps of her bra off her shoulders and down the front of her arms. She was so lost in the sensations that his mouth and hands were causing that she barly noticed the stinging pain at the bend of her shoulder, nor did she notice Inuyasha walking her backwards into the water until she felt the water cascade over them as he leaned down to pick her up by the back of her thighs and wrap her legs around his waist, her back coming to rest on a smooth rock shelf that lay hidden behind the glorious waterfall.

They became one there behind the sparkling curtain of water. One body, one heart and one soul, forever bound to each other, his life span winding around her own binding them together for as long as they both would live...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I haven't EVER _written_ a lemon before and I didn't want to be too graphic but I hope that it wasn't too disappointing...Maybe later on when I have a bit more confidence in my ability to portray the events in my stories I will not be so shy...Please review and tell me what you all think... Also, I haven't decided what to do with this story yet but when I do you all will be the first to know. Please review, I am curious to see what you all think of this chapter, I should have included more detail as this story is rated M but I find that I am unsure how to put these types of emotions in writing. Thanks again for taking the time to read and hopefully review. I love to read your thoughts and I check daily to see if you all are enjoying this story...


	6. Apology Accepted

Hey guys, Thanks for all your reviews. I really appreciate hearing from you and I'm glad that you all liked the chapter.

Sorry it took so long to update, I'll try not to take so long with the next chapter...

I still don't own Inuyasha or its characters but the woman who does is soooo lucky not to mention extremely talented...

Anyway, here's another chapter...Let me know if you like it...okay.

...Anyway on with the story...Another **Lemon** in this chapter so if you don't like them you should skip this chapter.-k-

I hope I did better with this lemon, let me know you guys, okay...

Reflections of the Past : Apology Accepted chapter 6

The morning dawned lazily, the rays of the sun gradually making it's way through the trees lightly caressing the sleeping couple that lay wrapped in each others arms at the edge of the spring that bore silent witness to their passionate lovemaking the night before.

The breeze was blowing softly around them, gently smoothing the warmth of the suns rays across their skin, chasing away the chill of the night. The branches still moving this way and that to the song that mother nature continued to lovingly provide, her own sweet gift to those who listened. The sunlight glistened off the surface of the spring giving it an almost glass like appearance, reflecting the colors of the rainbow off the waterfall and shimmering on the wet rocks that stood silent guard around the peace that this place provided the soul.

Inuyasha was the first to stir, the breeze having lifted Kagome's soft raven hair to tickle his sensitive nose.

His eyes opened to survey the sights around him, his ears rotating back and forth to listen to the song that the early morning breeze provided. The wildlife in the area were also waking to start the day ahead, he could hear the birds in the trees calling to each other and could hear the approach of some deer that frequented this spring for their early morning drink before heading off to find the nourishment that their bodies once again needed.

He looked down at the woman sleeping soundly on his shoulder, her raven hair spread out over her back, except the one strand that fell over her shoulder to tickle his nose.

She was so beautiful lying there, her sun kissed skin shining brightly in the morning sun.

He reached up and tucked the stray strand of hair behind her ear catching sight of his mating mark..It lay there for all to see.

They were mated now, forever bound to each other...that thought bringing a smile to his face...

As his gaze lifted to once again take in the beauty of her face, her eyes slowly opened and she gazed lovingly into his amber orbs, to witness first hand the love that resided in them.

_"Morning mate", _he said softly, leaning forward to catch her lips.

"_Mmmm, morning mate" _she murmured against his lips.

_" I could definately get used to waking up to this every morning," _she giggled...

" _I want to show you something, but you'll have to hold very still and quiet or you'll scare them away..."_ Inuyasha whispered as he gently lifted her still naked form to rest her back against his bare chest.

"_Alright" _she whispered, wondering what it could be that he wanted her to be so quiet and still for...

Just then she heard a rustling sound coming from the trees and she tensed, hoping that Miroku hadn't found them already..She'd seriously hurt him if he dared peak on their private moment...But Inuyasha nuzzled her neck signaling her that all was well so she relaxed against him, silently waiting for whatever was causing the disturbance in the trees to make its appearance...

As she sat there with Inuyasha, his arms wrapped around her waist, she saw a very small fawn and it's mother emerge from the trees to wonder to the waters edge.

The fawn waited patiently beside it's mother awaiting her signal that all was safe before it lowered it''s head to drink from the spring,it's tiny ears flicking back and forth, and it's soft white spotted coat shining beneath the light of the sun. The doe, once certain that there was no immediate danger followed suit shortly after, drinking quietly, her ears also flicking back and forth, constantly monitoring her surroundings.

Kagome was in awe of the beauty and grace these animals possessed. Inuyasha had brought their group deer meat for dinner on occasion but she had never hunted with him so she had never seen these creatures this close before, and they were stunning.

They sat awile longer watching the doe and fawn finish their morning drink before silently making their way from the spring in the same direction they had come in from.

Kagome eased herself around so that she could face Inuyasha, and placed a lingering kiss to his mouth.

_"That was wonderful Inuyasha, thank you,"_ she murmured.

Inuyasha merely grinned at her, thankful that he was able to show her something that she probably had never seen so close before.

_"Your welcome Mate, _he said, " _Now, would you like to bathe before or after breakfast?_ " he asked, already leaning over to pick her up, knowing what her answer would be.

_"Bath first, breakfast later of course,"_she giggled," _but you already knew that didn't you..."_

Inuyasha carried her into the spring and laughed, lifting her body higher then conveniently dropping her in without warning, thus starting a water fight that went on for several minutes before she launched herself at him, laughing at the now drenched hanyou.

"_That was not nice Inuyasha, I demand an apology" _she stated, her eyes dancing happily as she grinned up at him.

Inuyasha couldn't resist.

He leaned into her catching her lips in a passion filled kiss, reaching up to caress her full breasts, his thumb brushing across her hardened nipple.

She gasped at the pleasure that raced down her spine, her hands instinctivly reaching around his neck for support as her knees gave way.

Inuyasha supported her weight, pleased that his touch could cause such a reaction, his own body hardening even more in response to the soft moans escaping her lush lips. He slowly made his way to shore laying her upon his haori as he continued to tease her, reveling in the moment that was just theirs.

He slowly kissed his way to his mating mark, licking across it lovingly as a ripple of pleasure raced through her and down to the junction between her thighs, heating her blood as it coursed even faster through her veins.

Her hands became restless as she ached to touch him, to pleasure him as he pleasured her. She slowly eased them down to his shoulders relishing the feel of his hardened muscles twitching beneath her fingers in response to her touch. She grazed her fingernails down the length of his sides, hearing his breath catch as her fingers continued their search lower until she found what she searched for. She wrapped her fingers around the length of his manhood and grinned at his sharp intake of breath as she slowly tightened her grip before easing up and brushing her fingers across the tip.

He was in heaven, the pleasure he felt so intense that he could hardly contain the urge to mate with her right then, the urgency to bury himself deep within her becoming almost too much to bear. She stroked him softly, lighting a fire in his blood as it rushed through his veins, roaring through his ears, the only other sounds being the beating of their hearts.

He slowly inched lower, pulling himself away from the pleasure her hands brought him before he lost what little restraint he had left, and smiled softly when he heard her growl her disappointment. He kissed the valley between her breasts before claiming a hardened nipple, suckling it as his hand softly caressed the other breast, then slowly inching it lower until it came to rest at the junction at the top of her thighs, his finger lightly caressing her before sliding inside causing her to arch into him.

The slightest touch of his hand had nearly sent her over the edge, the pleasure his mouth and hands were giving her becoming too much. She wanted to feel him inside her, wanted to crash over the edge of pleasure with him and not before, but the sensations he was causing were building within her, like a time bomb that had only seconds left before it detonated...and it held the promise of an explosion so intense that the ground would shake in response to its intensity.

Sensing that she was close to the edge and not being able to hold himself back any longer he moved his hand and entered her, all in a movement so fluid that there was never a loss in the sensations that were coursing through her, only the feeling of his body filling hers.

He rocked his body back and forth, her hips arching to meet him thrust for thrust, her heat wrapping around him, pulling him deeper into her core, caressing his length, building their pleasure higher and higher until he was certain that they had reached heaven.

She moaned at the feel of him moving inside of her, each thrust taking her higher, his size filling her, caressing her, sending her over the edge as something inside of her finally snapped, unleashing wave after wave of ecstasy, and he went with her, following her into heaven, his seed spilling into her womb. They lay there wrapped in each others arms, their breathing gradually slowing, each cherishing their time together and each thanking the gods above for giving them their own heaven on earth.

They lay there peacefully, his body still slightly covering her own as her fingers lightly grazed the skin of his upper back, relaxing him further until he was certain that he could sleep for eternity. Time passed slowly, allowing the couple to enjoy each other in peace, to have a few more moments of solitude before the world would inevitably creep back in.

"_I love you Inuyasha, I love you, I love you, I LOVE you," _she whispered.

" _I love you too Kagome, " _Inuyasha replied, hugging her closer to him... "_Now, about that apology..."_

_"oh Inuyasha, if THAT"S how you intend to apologize, then you can throw me into a warm bath anytime." _she giggled," _Now, about that bath... or would you like dessert first?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay guys, how was it? Hopefully not too bad.. Anyway, I've got another question for you all, I am going to end this story after the next chapter ( epilogue ) but I am wondering if I should make a whole new story or just kind of evolve this story into the new one so that it won't be such a pain to have to find.? What do you think?

Please review if you can, I really enjoy reading your thoughts...I've enabled the anonymous reviews so that anyone who wants to review can. Thanks again for reading...

_**Neisha**_


	7. Cherished Scars

_**A/N I still don't own Inuyasha or characters...**_

Hey guys, I was going to post another chapter to this story and it was going to be the last chapter but I have had more ideas on where I want this story to go plus I got a review (THANK YOU! you know who you are..) that seemed a little dissapointed that I would end this story already, soooo I have changed my mind and will continue adding to this story because I don't want anyone out there left hanging... but please continue to review so I know that I am not boring you or dragging this story on for to long..I will also start on the other story that will be a sequel to this one, but will wait to post it until I have several chapters ready, and have gotten closer to the end of the ideas that keep popping into my head for Reflections...

I REALLY appreciate **_ALL_** those who continue to review, I wish I could name you all individually. It's kept me motivated and also lets me know that you are enjoying the story and still want me to continue..I am not sure what the policies are about answering reviews so I will thank you all without specifying who, not because I don't want to but because I don't want to break any rules.. I had read somewhere that we were not supposed to answer reviews, so if I am mistaken please let me know...

Anyways, since you all have logged on to read I will be happy to give you all another chapter...

Reflections of the Past: Cherished Scars chapter 7

They had decided to bathe _again, _after their second round of lovemaking ( or was it the third? Fourth maybe, ahh well who's counting..) and had just entered the water when Inuyasha reached out to slide his hungry hands down her silky body again, his desire for her evident in his hungry gaze..

He couldn't help it though, she was stunning standing there waist deep in the spring, her wet raven hair hanging down her back in soft waves ending just above her waist, the water sliding down her wet skin as if caressing her delicatly, silently mocking him, making him wish that he could become a part of those pearl shaped drops of water weaving their way around her every curve, tracing silvery paths between her breasts and down her firm flat stomach, dissappearing into the spring just above her...

" Damn it, I've got to stop thinking this way or we'll never leave this spring again!" Inuyasha thought to himself as Kagome giggled, pushing his hands away again softly...

"_Inuyasha, stop that_," the warm water of the spring rippling out around her as she continued fending off Inuyasha's wandering hands.

" _We really should be getting back to the others, they are probably worried, plus the extra supplies I brought back are still at the well...You wouldn't want anyone eating your ramen now would you?" _

_"Good point, _Inuyasha answered, wondering if there truly was anyone out there that was stupid enough to go after HIS ramen.."_But I still would rather spend more " quality" time with you Kagome." _his arms reaching to gently turn her around so that he could wash her back..He slid his hands to the top of her shoulders and then around to the back of her neck gently easing her long raven tresses to the side so he could kiss their mating mark, knowing full well how it excited her.

.But that's when he saw them, their bright white pattern dotting the back side of her arms. There were four marks on each arm, and one slightly off to the side twords the front...Scars marred her and he was at a loss for where she could have come across them as he knew with excruciating detail each and every scar that she had from the battle wounds she had recieved..But these had somehow eluded him, he'd never seen these particular scars before, even when he'd "accidently" seen her bathing he'd never noticed them.. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks...

_HE'D_ done it, HE was the one who had broken her skin, HE was the one who caused the scars that etched their way down her arms, how could he have forgotten...

" _Kagome, why didn't you tell me that I hurt you that day in Kaguya's castle, why didn't you tell me ?..."_Inuyasha choked out, upset that he had actually hurt the one person he cherished above all else, that he had left scars...

Kagome was shocked at his sudden stillness, she couldn't believe that she had forgotten to keep the scars covered as she had for so long now knowing that if he saw them he'd never forgive himself.

Slowly she turned around, looking at Inuyasha with all the love she held in her heart and said the only thing she could...

"_Please don't let these scars upset you Inuyasha, because they don't upset me...I cherish them, they remind me of the day I kissed you... of the day that you kissed me back, don't you see, these scars remind me of the second happiest moment of my life..._

Inuyasha was taken back, She was saying that she was proud to bear these marks upon her skin, that she "_cherished"_ them...and that they were the "_second" _happiest moment...wait a minute..."_Second, Kagome what are you talking about...second...What...?_

_"Inuyasha, you idiot, the happiest moment in my life was yesterday, when I became YOUR MATE...Please don't let these scars bother you Inuyasha, because truly, they don't bother me.._

_"My god Kagome, you truly are amazing arn't you, any other girl would consider these a blemish, but not you, you actually like them...Hell woman, you never cease to amaze me"..._

She leaned into him then, her arms wrapping around his neck to hold him close...Ahh well, what would it hurt to be a little while longer, the others had probably been and gone from the well, taking her supplies with them for safe keeping..Right now all she wanted was to spend a few more "_quality" _moments with her Inuyasha, to help convince him that she loved him more that words could ever say, and so through her words and actions, she proved to Inuyasha that she loved him, over and over again...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry that this was so short... It may take me a couple of days to get the rest of the chapters typed into my laptop but I 'll hurry if you'll review... Im curious to see what the response will be on continuing this story, and I hope that all you that have stayed so far will continue to do so...Oh, Guess what.. I have over 800 hits on this story, ( that's good right?)...I hope so... Let me know what you guys think Okay...


	8. Where Are They?

Hello again, just thought update again... **_Thank You to All who have reviewed! _**You guys are honestly what keeps this story going.

I still don't own Inuyasha or any other characters but ohh well, anyway on with the story...OH YEAH,

I just wanted to tell you that as of 10-01-05 I have had 1007 hits on this story, I am soooo happy about that..I am still surprised that people out there are interested in this story but I am thankful to all who take the time to read it. I never thought that writing could be so much fun..Oh, and I'm pretty sure that I spelled the name of Sango 's weapon wrong but I wanted to post this tonight and didn't have time to find the correct spelling so if any one knows it please let me know so I can edit this chapter later k..?

Reflections of the Past: Where Are They?chapter 8

Back in the village...

Keade had just left to help a neighboring villager whos wife was about to deliver their first child, and Shippo and Kilala were playing with some crayons that Kagome had givin them awile back. Shippo sat coloring a picture while Kilala batted at the loose crayons watching them roll this way and that.

Sango and Miroku sat by the wall debating about whether or not they should go out looking for Inuyasha.

He had been so aggivating the day before that they had sent him to get Kagome just to get him out of the hut, they neither one could stand him grumbling and pacing all the while muttering about how **_she_** was taking to long and that when _**she** _got back he would make sure **_she_** knew that they had shards to find and that _**they** _were more important than some silly _**tests**._

But that had been last night and Inuyasha had not returned for dinner or during the night. It was now late afternoon and niether Inuyasha or Kagome had shown up. Kagome had said she would be back today and while it was true that she commonly returned late it was uncommon that Inuyasha had not returned with her as he had no patience when it came to waiting for Kagome to return from her time, especially after all his pacing and mumbling the night before...

"_Well, we could go to the well and see if they are there, or a least see if Inuyasha is still moping around it." _Miroku offered, a suggestive grin on his face.. " _We could use some fresh air anyway Sango."_

_"Don't you even think about it monk", _Sango said warily as she slid further away from his lecherous hand that seemed to be inching closer and closer to her backside... While it was true that she was beginning to worry about their friends whereabouts she was also ever cautious about the whereabouts of Miroku's hands...

" _Can I come with you guys?" _Shippo asked, his expression that of a lost puppy dog. He missed Kagome and was also getting anxious for her return.

Sango couldn't resist that face and though she wasn't especially worried about Inuyasha as he could take care of himself and Kagome , she had become curious as to what was taking the two so long to get back..

With a sigh Sango stood from her place by the wall and opened her arms to Shippo who happily jumped into them with a childlike giggle, happy that he wouldn't have to walk the whole way.

" _Come on Miroku, let's go. But I'm warning you, if your hands so much as twich near any part of my body I'll make sure that my Hirokutso becomes a permenent part of your skull, understood?"_

_"My dear Sango, my intentions are honorable, I merely want to make sure that our friends are saf..._

_"Save it Miroku, lets get going before it gets dark out.." _Sango replied as she reached out for her hirokutso, slinging it over her shoulder to emphisize her threat.

"What a woman," Miroku thought to himself as he bent to pick up Kilala and followed a safe distance behind her, his eyes watching the graceful swing of her hips, his hands twitching slightly at his sides.

Unknown to him was the smile that played slightly on Sango's lips as she walked ahead of him, fully aware of the direction of his gaze and even more aware of just how much swing she walked with...

Shippo wondered what on earth Sango could be smiling about at a time like this but snuggled deeper into her embrace figuring that if Sango wasn't worried then he shouldn't be either...

They walked in silence, each lost in thoughts of their own...Sango silently pondering what it was about Miroku that had her so confused inside.

Shippo wondering what kind of goodies and toys Kagome brought for him this time, and Miroku having one hell of a time controlling the urge to reach out and caress what was, in his opinion, the most beautiful ass he'd ever seen...

But as they came to the well they noticed Kagome's backpack resting at its the edge, but what was odd was that neither Inuyasha or Kagome seemed to be anywhere close by...

"_I wonder where they could be?" _Sango muttered as she sat Shippo on the side of the well and sat down beside Kagome's abandoned backpack."_Why would Kagome leave her supplies here, and where on earth is Inuyasha? _

Miroku sighed as he set Kilala down beside Shippo not knowing either what could have happened to Inuyasha and Kagome..It was odd though, Kagome always brought her supplies to Keade's hut before wondering off to find Inuyasha, if he wasn't already waiting at the well for her, which more often than not he was..It was either that or he would simply go get her. They nearly always returned together.

" _I'm not sure Sango, but you never know, maybe Inuyasha finally told Kagome how he really feels, I mean, they could have wondered off somewhere to be alone..."_ Miroku said knowing that if he voiced his previous thoughts out loud poor Shippo would go into histarics. He'd rather get a bump on the head for being perverted than to see Shippo panic. The kit had grown to love Kagome as his mother over the years and the idea of upsetting him did'nt set well with his concience.

Shippo sat on the side of the well listening to the conversation between Sango and Miroku, a lopsided grin plastered to his face...

He should tell them that he could smell Inuyasha and Kagome's scent here and that there weren't any other demon scents around but the couple hadn't let him get a word in edge wise.

"_Miroku, is that the only thing you can say at a moment like this, Kagome and Inuyasha could be in serious trouble and all you'r thinking about is whether or not Inuyasha and Kagome have snuck off to be alone..._she replied, her rising anger evident in her voice as she stood walking over to stand face to face with him..

"_Guys..."_

"_But Sango dear, I only meant that..."_

_" Guys..."_

_" OH "**I"** know what you meant Miroku, I swear that your mind lives in the gutter..."_

_" GUYS..."_

_"But Sango..."_

_" GUYS"_

_"Don't 'Sango' me Miroku...I know exactly what you were thi..."_

_" **GUYYYYS!**"_

_"WHAT!" _Sango and Miroku replied, their attention finally returning to Shippo who had been trying to get their attention for the last few minutes...

"LOOK" Shippo said, a look of happiness and surprise on his face...

They followed his gaze to find what it was that had put such an expression on his young face...and what they saw had their expressions mirroring that of Shippo's...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's another one, I hope you all liked it. I had intended on this fic being only about Kagome and Inuyasha but I think that the story will be better with all of the main characters in it, plus I need them for where I intend this story to go..


	9. What They Saw

I don't own Inuyasha or characters, sad huh?

Thanks for your reviews, I really enjoy them!

Reflections of the Past...: What They Saw chapter 9

At the spring...

Inuyasha and Kagome sat in each others arms at the side of the spring, niether wanting to leave, yet both knowing that they needed to return to the others.

They had gotten dressed only moments before, a process that seemed to take forever as Kagome would pull a piece of clothing on only to have Inuyasha lovingly try to help her back out of it,and now that their game of ' _to dress..or not to dress '_ had seemingly endedwith soft laughter and even softer kisses they now sat fully clothed..silently watching the dragonflys that flew just above the sparkling water of the spring, dipping to the surface and rising again having gotten whatever it was they were after. The birds chirped happily around them still oblivious to the newly mated couple below them, the light breeze surrounding them, and the suns rays cooling as late afternoon rolled in.

Kagome took in her surroundings, memorizing each detail as she was sure it would be awile before they could return. She would love to build a home near here so that she could be near the place that would forever hold special memories of their mating, of the first days of the rest of their lives together. Yes, she would stay here with Inuyasha, as the fuedal era felt like home, like she should have been born in this place, it called to her, whispered secrets that she couldn't hear, couldn't make out...it's comforting grip wrapping itself around her subconcious, nudging her to some understanding that she couldn't quite reach. She had felt these feelings since she first arrived here in this era, but the feelings seemed to intensify, a little more everyday, and now they were on the outskirts of her concious, seeming more urgent than before...

Inuyasha sat silently behind her, his thoughts revolving around what they would do once Naraku had been defeated.They were closer than ever now, although Naraku held a nearly complete jewel he still needed those that Kagome kept in the small bottle around her neck, as well as those that Koga still had..They couldn't be sure how many more shards still needed to be found until they caught Naraku, and assembled all the pieces together, so they would continue hunting the jewel shards as well as Naraku...The final battle was coming, he could feel it.

Kagome was the first to sigh, signaling to Inuyasha that she was ready to leave.

He helped her up, standing her before him and placed a small kiss to her lips before lifting her small body to his back, his hands brushing lightly across the back of her thighs as she got comfortable.

"_Ready"? _Inuyasha asked, enjoying the feel of her pressed against him. He rather liked the feeling of her legs wrapped around his waist, although it would be alot better if she were in front of him, pressed against his...Oh God, I'm sounding more like Miroku everyday...he thought to himself..

"_Ready Inuyasha.." _Kagome replied as she nuzzled the side of his neck, her tongue darting out to taste his skin.

Inuyasha's breath caught and he growled lightly, his words barely a whisper laced with desire.. "_Kagome, I swear if you keep that up you'll be on your back again and I guarantee we won't be leaving this spring till morning..."_

_"Sorry Inu, " _Kagome whispered, her warm breath caressing his neck where her tongue had been just moments before, causing a shiver of desire to race down his spine..

_"Later?" _

_" DEFINATLY" _Inuyasha replied huskily...

Inuyasha sped off in the direction of the well, and his waiting ramen...

Kagome sat back and enjoyed the ride, the wind whipping her hair around her shoulders, her arms outstretched to either side of her body, eyes closed.

This was like flying, the landscape racing beneath them as Inuyasha jumped from tree to tree, his muscles tensing as he launched them yet again, hurling them closer and closer to their destination.She'd never get tired of the rush she felt, the way her heart raced as they dropped onto the tree branches only to shoot upwards again, causing butterflys to dance in her stomach. It was exhilerating...It made her feel alive, her senses alert, anticipation racing through her very soul...

It still amazed him that she trusted him so completely, she didn't even hold on to him, just let her legs grip him tightly as she let go. He could hear her heart racing in her chest, could feel her excitment and knew exactly how she felt for it felt the same to him, as if they were totally free of the bonds that held them. Freedom, that was the only word that could define the way running made him feel, like he could escape the world...With her...

But all too soon they reached the end of the forest just before the clearing that led to the well. They slowly decended, and she leaned forward wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's neck as he landed on the forest floor.

Inuyasha stopped, and with one movement had her facing him, her legs still wrapped around his waist.

"_Did you enjoy the ride?" _he asked her, knowing without asking that she had..

"_Yes, but promise me that we'll never stop running Inuyasha, I feel so free when we run..."_

_"Anything for you Kagome, anything for you..." _

He kissed her then, not a chaste kiss, but a soul shattering, blissful kiss that she felt in every fiber of her being

And this was the sight that held Shippo's attention, this was the sight that met Sango and Miroku's gaze, both of them at a loss for words.

And then there was Kilala, who sat... eyes crossed...staring at the bothersome fly that seemed intent on perching on her nose.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that this chapter is so short.. I'll try to make the next one longer okay...Did you like it? Please review and let me know...

Thanks to all who have been reviewing...As always I REALLY appreciate it...and look forward to hearing from you.


	10. Beginning Transformations

Hey guys, I want to thank everyone who reviewed...I am VERY VERY flattered and I wish I could thank you all personally, you'll never know just how good these reviews made me feel...oh and I know you are all probably tired of hearing this but sad to say I still do not own Inuyasha or the other characters...

Anyway, Thank you ALL for your reviews, I am so glad that you all are still reviewing. It makes me want to write more and more.

Here is more for you to read. Hope you all enjoy.. Please let me know k...

Reflections of the Past: Beginning Transformations chapter 10

"_Well, I guess we don't have to worry about telling the others..." _Inuyasha said low enough that only Kagome could hear...

He should have sensed their presence long before now, or at least heard their bickering, but subconciously he must have known that that they weren't a threat, he would've been more alert had there been any kind of danger present.

He gently lowered Kagome to the ground, took her hand in his and started walking tword the others.

_"What are you all looking at!" _he yelled, all the while trying to control the blush that was trying to surface.If he wasn't already so embarissed he would've laughed at the sight that greeted them, Sango staring wide eyed, mouth open, her hand placed on her chest just above her heart. Shippo sitting on the side of the well, a silly lopsided grin plastered to his face. Miroku stood there just behind Sango, eyes wide, a knowing grin on his face, as if he were delighting in some unknown truth, hands as usual inching their way twords Sangos backside...And Kilala batting at a fly that seemed rather persistant on it's new found perch..

Miroku leaned forward then, "_Sango, it looks like YOU owe ME an appology..."_ he simply stated, his hand rubbing her backside.

That seemed to snap Sango out of it. "_I owe YOU nothing...and if you don't remove your hand **I** will remove it for you...Better yet, lets see what my haraikotsu looks like imbedded in the side of your perverted skull..."_ And after that everything was kind of a blur, Miroku turned and ran, a panicked look on his face, Sango hot on his trail..."_Mirokuuuuuuuu, get baack here!"_

_"BUT SANGO, you know it's this cursed hand, Ican't help...OWWW...it if...OWWWW..Now Sango dear, PLease control yoursel...OWWWWWWW."_

_"Well, it looks like everything is still the same here.." _Kagome muttered..." _You know, You'd think he'd learn..."_

Kagome followed behind Inuyasha, her hand still wrapped in his, a soft smile curving her full lips, and her face returning to normal after turning ten shades of red.

"So much for privacy."she thought knowing full well that Sango would be dragging her to their favorite bathing spring later and bombarding her with every question under the sun...just as soon as she finished beating poor Miroku within an inch of his life...

Inuyasha and Kagome walked the rest of the way to the well hand in hand only breaking their contact when Inuyasha bent to retrieve Kagome's backpack as Shippo launched himself into Kagome's warm embrace..

"_Kagomeeeee, I missed you this much.._he giggled, his arms spread out as far as they would go.. _"Did you bring me any goodies?"_

_"AHHH, just like my little Shippo, have you been good for the others while I've been away?"_she asked glad that he didn't seem interested in anything other than toys and goodies...

"_Yeah...,um, did Inuyasha finally mark you? Ya know, it took him long enough..."_

_" Yep, that's my Shippo, straight to the point..."_ Kagome sighed...

"_What was that runt..._"Inuyasha smirked picking Shippo up by his tail...

"_Kagomeeee, helpppp..."_

Yep, everything's back to normal, she said aloud more to herself than anything...

By this time Shippo had gotten free and was running circles around Kagome, with a slightly irritated Inuyasha right behind him...

Later that evening...

They returned to the hut a short time later, Shippo out of breath and Inuyasha sulking in the corner, obviously pouting over their lack of privacy..Sango sat on the left side of the hut, a satisfied smile curving her lips as she polished her haraikotsu. Miroku sat on the right, as far from Sango as he could get, several large lumps on the side of his head and a rather puffy right eye that was turning a deep blue/purple that rivaled that of the robes he wore...and still he sported that lecherous grin...Nope, he'd never learn...

Kagome sat next to the fire, slowly stirring the ramen she had made for everyone, her glance straying to Inuyasha..He sat cross legged, his arms tucked into the sleeves of his haori, his long, silver hair falling over his shoulders. He looked up at her then, a small smile teasing his lips as he mouthed the words " I love you ", causing a blush to stain her face...She smiled back, her heart beating faster at his words, and mouthed back "Later..."

It was Inuyasha's turn to blush ten shades of red, his smile brightening as he lowered his head to hide his blush...not wanting to give Miroku any reason to be perverted...Not that he really needed one...

After serving everyone their ramen, Kagome sat next to Inuyasha, her knee resting against his, and started eating. "_Where's Keade?" _she asked, trying to put an end to the uncomfortable silence that had fallen over their small group..

_" She went to help deliver a baby a little while before we came looking for you guys..._Sango replied as she got up to place her haraikotsu against the wall, and her empty bowl with the others to be washed later. "_Which reminds me Kagome, I am going to bathe, would you like to come?"_

_"Yeah, let me get the bath supplies."._Kagome replied as she rose from her place beside Inuyasha, placing her now empty bowl with Inuyasha and Shippo's.

"_We just bathed...AH SHIT...Um...I mean.. YOU just bathed this morning Kagome,do you really need to have another one?" _Inuyasha mumbled, hoping that the others hadn't caught the "WE" part of his statement. He really didn't want to be stuck here alone with Miroku knowing that the pervert would be full of questions...Quite honestly he was surprised that Miroku had held his tongue for this long...

Kagome leaned closer to him, her raven hair falling over her shoulder, their mating mark clearly visible... and was about to say something when Keade came through the door of the hut, her one eye taking in the sight before her...Sango waiting patiently by the door, Miroku looking as if he had been on loosing end of a battle with Sango's boomerang, Shippo and Kilala curled up in the corner sleeping, and Kagome leaning over Inuyasha, a slight blush covering both their faces, the mating mark on her neck visible to any who would take notice ..."**_Mating mark?SOOOO they've finally admitted their feelings have they. Well, I knew this day would come, it just took a little longer than I thought it would..."_** Keade thought to herself..

"_Kagome, Inuyasha...May I have a word with ye? ALONE...There is something ye both need to know..._

Sango gathered her bathing supplies, and with one last look at Kagome and Inuyasha she headed out the door, " _Miroku, you had better stay away from the spring unless you want to meet the business end of haraikotsu again...And Kagome, if I'm not back before your done here, please feel free to join me. _She reached to her side and grabbed her haraikotsu with her free hand and headed out to bathe,

Miroku grudgingly stood from his spot at the wall and limped out the door, his golden staff in his right hand and his left hand pressed gently to the lumps on his head..."_ Don't worry about me Sango, I think I've gotten enough battle wounds for one day...But if you should change your mind please don't hesitate to call me..."_

_"Don't count on it monk..." _Sango replied, her voice softening as she walked further away from them...

Shippo and Kilala still slept in the corner but Keade didn't seem to notice as she seemed deep in thought.

" _What is it hag?..What's so important..._Inuyasha demanded once the others had left.

"_Inuyasha, Kagome...tell me, when did you mate?" _Keade asked, her attention focused on Kagome.

"_THAT"S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINE..."_

_"Last night Keade, why? What is it? _Kagome asked, effectivly cutting Inuyasha off mid sentence...a blush covering Inuyasha's face as well as her own.

" _Come here Kagome, let me have a look at you..._Keade requested, waiting patiently as Kagome walked across the room..

Kagome stood quietly before her wondering what it was that Keade was so interested in.

Keade slowly circled her, her one good eye taking in all the suttle details..."_Inuyasha, has Kagome marked ye as well?"_ she asked, never taking her attention off of Kagome.

"_Feh, what the hell is it to you hag..._Inuyasha replied, his irritation growing steadily as Keade took her sweet damn time explaining what this was all about." _No, I suppose not... at least not yet. Her transformation has only just started..._"_Inuyasha, have you noticed anything different about our Kagome?" _Keade asked, her attention now directed to Kagome's hair, then moving around to face her...

"_Transformation...What the hell are you going on about woman.._Inuyasha growled as he moved closer to Kagome, his eyes taking in every detail...

"_Keade, please tell me what's going on...what transformation? _Kagome asked, her hand raising to smooth her hair back over her shoulder, the raven locks falling behind her brushing against the back of her thigh_.WHAT THE...wait a second, my hair is not that long..._Kagome exclaimed, her head turning to glance behind her to see first hand just how long her hair had gotten...Inuyasha noticed as well, his clawed hand raising to touch its wavy length...Just this morning Kagome's hair was just above her waist, now it reached the back of her thighs, but how was this possible? No one's hair could grow that fast..

Keade leaned forward then...Kagome, open your mouth for me please, I would like to check one other thing...

Kagome did as she instructed, opening her mouth like an obedient child at a dentists office...

"_Yes, just as I suspected...Kagome, are you aware that you are growing fangs?_

_"WHAT! That's NOT possible... _Kagome shouted, her tongue running over her teeth confirming what Keade pointed out.. Sure enough there were two small fangs growing where her once normal teeth had been. They were small though, barely noticeable, but there nonetheless._ Keade PLEASE tell me what's going on!_

Inuyasha stood next to Keade, for once totally speechless, eying her new fangs and longer hair...Not that he was complaining...His Kagome had fangs, and he was finding that extremly SEXY...

"_ Kagome, Inuyasha have a seat, this will take some time to explain.._Kagome and Inuyasha sat side by side in front of Keade, Inuyasha still eying Kagome's longer hair and fangs.

"_Kagome, Inuyasha...I should have told ye both earlier, but I wasn't sure until now...Kagome, do you remember your family?_

_"Of course I do Keade, I just saw them the other day.."_ Kagome replied, looking at Inuyasha, silently asking him if Keade had lost her mind..Inuyasha just shrugged his shoulders, not sure himself if the old woman had finally lost it...

"_No Kagome, I'm not asking if you remember the family who raised you as their own, I'm asking if you remember your birth mother and father..You see, I met your birth mother 19 years ago,and it's not the woman on the other side of the well. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sorry for the cliffy but I had to do it...Hopefully the next couple of chapters will give you all a better idea of where I'm hoping this story will go..I don't mean to drag this on but I don't want to jump into everything so fast that it won't make sense either..I wanted to post a longer chapter since the last one was so short so I hope this one is better...Thank you all for reading, please review and let me know what you all think... It may be a day or two, ( hopefully Monday afternoon..) before I can post the next chapter...But please let me know what you think before then okay...Neisha


	11. Keade's Secret

Hello again guys, THANKS for the reviews...I promise to keep writing if you will all keep reviewing? Deal? I love reading your reviews, they make me HAPPY..

As usual, I still don't own Inuyasha or characters but I am adding some new names to characters and possibly a new character or two...

It will also take Kagome and Inuyasha out of character but hopefully not to much.

You'll understand what I mean as you read okay... Please read and enjoy, and if possible review as it is one of my favorite parts about writing...Neisha

Reflections of the Past: Keade's Secret chapter 11

Inuyasha slowly moved to sit behind Kagome, silently wrapping his arms around her small waist, knowing that whatever it was that Keade was about to tell them was sure to be shocking and upsetting, he just wanted to be the support Kagome would need to get through it...

"_Kagome, Let me tell ye the story as it happened 19 years ago, then ye can ask me any questions ye might still have, okay child?..._

Kagome merly nodded, still wondering what was going on, and what her mating with Inuyasha had to do with any of it...

_**Flashback...19 years earlier...**_

_**I was still a young lady then, continuing to protect the village...It had been about 30 years since I had put Kikyo to rest, and Inuyasha was still pinned to the God Tree. I burned Kikyo's remains along with the Sacred Jewel as were her wishes but through the years demons still came looking for it. It had long been rumored that the Shikon Jewel would be reborn into the reincarnation of Kikyo, though no one knew when this would happen.. **_

_**Then one cloudless, rain soaked night a demon came to the village asking for me.**_

_I am Ryu na Takuan, I come in search of one called Lady Keade, it is urgent, where might I find her?..." _he asked, a small child huddled in his arms, a beautiful woman standing silently behind him, a small bundle held protectivly in her arms.

_"I am Lady Keade, what is it that I can do for ye?" _I asked as I invited the family in to sit by the warmth of the fire.._." Please make yourselves comfortable.._

The couple and their children sat before the fire and once they were situated Ryu na Takuan continued with his introductions.

_" This is my life mate Oujo-Matsuko, we come in need of your assistance, this..._he motioned to the child in his arms..._is Aihana. She is my first born child,...and this..._he motioned to the bundle still wrapped in his mates arms..._is my second born...Soureikan.._

_**Aihana, his first born who couldn't have been more than five years old sat in Ryu na Takuan's lap quietly, her small hands folded together.. Her black hair was shoulder length , her skin pale and her eyes were a light shade of brown...The second child was still wrapped in her mothers embrace, but the way they guarded her appearance made me wonder if this child was the reason that had the family traveling in search of me. **_

_Are you familier with the rumors behind the Shikon Jewel Lady Keade? _he asked , not really expecting a reply._ It is said that because the Shikon Jewel was buried with Lady Kikyo's remains, it would reappear in Lady Kikyo's reincarnation...This is true although no one knew when this would happen, but you see, the child HAS been born, and now demons from all over are searching for the child .. It is said that the child will be known to all because her eyes will be black as night, the only color in them will be the color of the Shikon Jewel ...and that if one could capture and control the reincarnate and the jewel the power that they would wield would be immeasurable..But even if the jewel and the reincarnate were separated the jewel would still be powerful enough be used to enhance any demons power...But the reincarnate would still hold ultimate power over the jewel..the jewel will always respond to her, regardless of any who may possess it.. _

Then he turned to his mate.."_Show her our child, Matsuko, show her why we have searched her out."_

_**Matsuko gently unwrapped the child she held protectively in her arms, and held her in front of me...a newly born, female child...with small fangs, claws on both tiny hands and small pointed ears at either side of her head, and above her ears lay a jeweled crown that wrapped around her small head, coming to the front in a deep v, an emerald was seated in the front of the crown to rest on the girl's forehead, a small pink jewel dangling from the bottom of it to lay against her skin at the bridge of her small nose.. It was then that the child opened her eyes, eyes as black as night, her iris's encircled in a pink glow that radiated from their depths and reflected off the jewel that dangled from her crown causing it to glow faintly before dissappearing again..It was then that I realized that the crown had been placed that way intentionally...The crown showed her true form, if it was removed the child would appear human...**_

_"Aihana and Soureikan are unable to choose which form they appear in because they are so young,but as they age they will be able to choose their form at will, without the use of their crowns.. _

_Aihana, sweetheart, will you please put your crown on.." Ryu na Takuan said as he took the crown off of Soureikan causing her appearance to change to that of a new born human baby, with eyes a deep shade of brown...the hair dusting her nearly bald head showing signs of being as black as midnight._

_**The crown unlocked beneath his hands and from behind the crown that Soureikan wore came another crown, exactly the same only it did not have the small pink jewel dangling from it.**_

_**Aihana obeyed her fathers request and placed the crown atop her small head, once it was situated the five year olds appearance changed from a glowing five year old with shoulder length black hair and light brown eyes, to a five year old with black orbs, small fangs , a set of matching claws on each hand and waist length black hair...all in all a very beautiful child whether in her demon form or her human form...**_

_"They are both demon dragonesses, but Soureikan was born to be the reincarnate of Kikyo, and with the power of the Shikon Jewel behind her already powerful heritage, we don't know what her powers will be, let alone how to control them...But the only thing I can offer is that her powers will not fully emerge until she is fully mated, same with Aihana,and these crowns will help them control their powers..as niether myself or Matsuko will be able to teach them how to properly channel them,the crowns will also provide for them memories of us, of our heritage, and show them each the love that their mother and I hold for them, and it will show them how much it hurts us both to have to leave but that it is necessary for their safety._

_"There are demons following us,Lady Keade, but we will draw them away from you and your village, but we ask you now, will you care for and protect our children for as long as you can...We ask for your help priestess, because you are Kikyo's sister, you know as well as I what will happen if these demons find my daughters...If they find Aihana they will use her to control Soureikan, and if they find Soureikan then life as we know it will cease to exist...My village has been destroyed, and I am seriously injured, we cannot protect them as they need to be, and if I die from my wounds then Matsuko, as my life mate will follow me in death...will you help us Lady Keade?..."_

_**I did help them, I watched them say goodbye to the two of you, and though it was considered weak for a demon to cry, they both shed tears freely, holding the two of you not wanting to ever let go...But they had too, and they did... I've never seen them again, Kagome...I never heard what became of them, or where they were even from... I only know that your mother was the princess of their clan, and that the village they came from had been destroyed...**_

_**I continued caring for the two of ye for about 3 years after that, but the demons again came looking...So I did the only thing I could do...I separated the two of ye ..I placed a conceiling spell on Aihana, that was intended to keep her from aging until she was reunited with her crown and also limit her memories.I took her to a village not far from here to live with a strong family as their daughter...The demons would be looking for 2 children, one 3 years old and the other around 8, but they were expecting the children to be together, and the longer they looked, the older the children would become, thus each year that passed increased the age of the children that they were looking for..As Aihana would not age past the age of 8 this pretty well guaranteed her safety.**_

_**As we returned from the village I chose for Aihana, I saw that our village was under attack, I couldn't let them find ye, but I needed to help the villagers, so as a last resort I placed ye in the Bone Eaters Well, knowing that the demons wouldn't come near it... I locked the two crowns together and tied them to your waist and lowered your sleeping form to the bottom of the well. But as soon as ye touched the floor, ye were gone...The only thing I clearly remember was the bluish light that surrounded ye...**_

_**12 years past with no sign of the 3 year old that dissappeared into the well. I continued checking on Aihana as often as I dared, and always from a distance as I didn't want to lead any linguring demons to her.**_

_**But when ye came back through the well, I simply told myself that it couldn't be ye, that ye were Kikyo's reincarnation yes, but not the same Soureikon that I lost that day to the well...But when Lady Centipede attacked ye and the jewel emerged from your body I was convinced that ye were indeed Soureikan, I had intended to tell ye then but the jewel was shattered and ye were gone so much looking for the jewel shards that I was unable to. I was further convinced that ye were Soureikan when Inuyasha chose to protect ye, thus triggering the change inTetsusaiga in which ultimatly caused Lord Sessomaru to loose his arm to his fathers fang..Once the two of ye had returned and ye had told me the details of that battle I decided that it was time to reunite ye with your sister and tell ye of your past so I went in search of Aihana, but the village I left her in was destroyed, no one left having any idea of where she dissappeared too...so upon my return I decided to wait till ye were mated... so that ye would have the benefit of your full power to help ye, as well as the power of your mate.**_

_**Ye are the heir of Ryu na Takuan and Ouju Matsuko, Kagome, ye are the dragoness that wields the power of the Shikon Jewel...**_

_**Ye are Soureikan...**_

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------There's another chapter, I hope that I didn't confuse anyone, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone.. I had origionally only intended this fic to be about 8 chapters long which is why things seem a little rushed between Inu and Kag, but because you guys keep giving me such awesome reviews I will keep it going, I just hope that I am portraying these ideas in my head in a way that makes sence...Thank You for your reviews and your honesty, I greatly appreciate them...PLease, Please keep reviewing as I use your reviews to determine whether I keep this story or continue on with a new one..Neisha_**


	12. Doubts And Reassurance

Hey guys, me again... I still don't own Inuyasha but I wish I could...

Here's another chapter, I hope you guys are enjoying this story...Let me know okay...

THANK YOU ALL for your reviews, they as always are deeply appreciated..

Reflections of the Past: Doubts And Reassurance chapter 12

Kagome sat stunned in Inuyasha's embrace, her breathing shallow, her eyes shut.

" _So your telling us that Kagome is a full dragon demon, and because she mated with me her true form will be brought out?"_Inuyasha asked, barely surpressing the awe in his voice.

"_Yes Inuyasha,except she will not gain her full powers until ye are fully mated... Kagome, has your 'mother' ever mentioned anything to you about your past?" _Keade asked, knowing by the look on Kagome's face that she was hearing this for the first time. Her 'mother' wouldn't have known the details of Kagome's past but she surely knew that there was a reason for Kagome being able to go back and forth between the two eras. Hopefully she kept the crowns that Kagome arrived with in a safe place.

Keade gazed at the two sitting before her, realizing that they niether one were listening anymore, that they were lost in a place that only time could return them from...Keade slowly got up and made her way around the couple to the two sleeping demons in the corner of the room. She picked them up gently and slipped silently out of the hut, her one eye barly catching the pale pink glow that steadily surrounded the couple.

Kagome's power was rising, seeking escape from the body that enclosed it for so many years..her aura continued growing around her, tentitivly brushing that of the demon next to it. Inuyasha's aura was also rising to meet hers, each brushing against the other, pushing and pulling, testing the others strength before merging together, causing the air to crackle around them as waves of energy lashed out, only to be reined back in...All Keade could do was watch what was happening before her, amazed that even though the two were not fully mated, they had accomplished the rarest of bonds, the spiritual bond that would hold them, as well as their reincarnations together, would make each soul search for the other until they were together...

Yet through all this, Kagome sat quietly, the stunned expression still etched on her beautiful face. She looked lost, felt lost, was utterly confused by what Keade had told her. She glanced down to her hands, noticing the beginnings of razer sharp claws protruding from the tips where her fingernails used to be. She turned them over and over, watching with amazement as her hands slowly became someone elses, small and well defined but not her own, not with these claws ..." How am I supposed to carry on when my life is nothing of what it used to be, what it should be..."I am Kagome...Mated to Inuyasha...I was raised in Tokyo...I have a family there, a grandfather, a mother, and a ...a brother...What am I to tell them, will they even understand, and what of Inuyasha, what will he think..I am not the person...demon, WHATEVER, he thought I was... I am not even what I thought I was.. These changes...So many changes...Longer hair, sharp claws, fangs..._fangs..."._The thought urging her to run her tongue along the length of them finding that they had indeed grown longer..."Oh lord how am I going to explain these to momma"..._Momma, _the title repeating itself over and over in her head, echoing off of the inner walls of her skull only to reverberate into her ears, reminding her that things were changing, without her consent, the life she knew ending right before her, right there on the cold, barren floor of the hut...

Inuyasha sat behind Kagome, feeling her tension, her doubt welling up inside of her, building to the point that it became utterly unbearable...He felt her struggling with it, struggling with herself as her mind reached out to his, calling him to her, needing him...so he comforted her, called to her, reassured her, but most important, he accepted her, loved her...whatever form she held, whatever name she answered to... To him she would always be his miko, his mate...his Kagome...

Unconciously he picked her up, moving her to straddle him, bringing her body closer to his... his soul calling to her, begging her to come back to him...

Then she felt it, the warmth of something indescribable weaving its way through her, caressing her broken soul, urging it to bring forth the happiness that once resided in its depths, calling to her, whispering her name, leading her to some great understanding that seemed to be just out of her reach.. It coaxed and pulled, lulled and coerced, it's fingers of warmth picking up the pieces of her shattered soul, mending it, pulling it back together, making her whole again... And yet it still called to her, a voice that was to distant to hear, yet right next to her...Calling, begging for understanding, needing, yet forgiving, urging her forward through her depths of despair, pulling her from deep within herself, not letting her lock herself away...It pleaded with her to come home, to accept who and what she was because it would, it did.. It kept calling to her, but the warmth still faintly eluded her...She yearned for it but it remained just out of reach, urging her forward, urging her to the warmth that it offered...to the love that it offered, unrestrained, untainted, all consuming...Then she caught it, and allowed her soul to be wrapped in it, around it...She allowed understanding to hit her full force...This was what she was meant to be, this was her place in life,...She hadn't lost a family, just mearly gained another one...and she still had her love, her Inuyasha, and she could feel him with her, his soul mingling with hers, his energy and power merging with her own... He had been the voice that called her, he had been the warmth that penetrated her very soul, it was his love and acceptance that made this bearable, that pulled her from her own despair...and it was his love that she clung to... his eyes that came into focus, and his body that she wrapped her arms around, knowing finally that everything would be okay...that as long as he accepted her, and loved her, everything would be okay...

He stared into her eyes, their black intensity staring back at him, an intense shade if pink encircling what should have been her iris's. Her fangs were fully extended reaching to just below her full blood red bottom lip.Her ears were pointed, and the claws that extended from her fingertips were nearly as long as his own... Her midnight black hair still whipped around her, mixing with his own silver locks, a sharp contrast between the shades ... resembling a pitch black night, the only light available coming from the rays of moonlight as it stroked it's way soothingly through the endless waves of nothingness to give those surrounded by it a sence of peace. This was her demons human form, and she was breathtaking...

" _Kagome?" _Inuyasha asked, "_are you okay?" _the worry in his voice easily detectible as he made no effort to hide it...

"_Inu--Yasha", _she said as she raised her finger to lightly trace the purple markings that had reappeared on his cheeks, "_what's happening to us?"_W_hat does Keade mean by fully mated?We are mated, I don't understand."_

Inuyasha spoke up then, his voice low and unsure..."_We are mated because I marked you,and your life expectancy will extend to match mine but when we are fully mated we will be able to 'feel' each others emotions, be able to comunicate in our minds, we will be soul mates for the rest of eternity, our reincarnations will seek each other out, and their reincarnations will do the same..We will be tied together for the rest of time...but to be fully mated you must mark me...Normally this only occures between two demons, not a demon and a human...I didn't know...if we could ever be mated fully, but I was happy just knowing that we would be together always, that I wouldn't outlive you...but I felt you Kagome, I felt you calling me..I felt your doubt and uncertainty, I don't understand what's happening to us either..._

_"I felt you too, Inuyasha...I felt you too..._

Kagome leaned into him then, a soft smile on her face as she looked into his golden eyes..." _As long as I have forever with you, I couldn't ask for more.." _she said as she leaned forward to place a quick kiss to his lips," _The question now is can you be happy being mated to a dragon?"_

_" As long as I am with you Kagome, I don't care whether your a human or a demon, But I DO like the new changes..._Inuyasha smirked...

Keade left the doorway then, content in knowing that all was becoming as it should...Carrying Shippo and Kilala's sleeping bodies, she walked over to Miroku who sat quietly at the side of the hut watching Sango as she walked leasurly tword them, just barely returning from her bath at the nearby spring..

"_I believe we'll be needing to find new sleeping arrangements for the night..."_ Keade announced to the others, ignoring their questioning gazes..."_All will be known soon enough..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hey guys, It may take a couple of days to post the next chapter, I am kinda stuck on what to do with it...Please review though, if you can.. It helps motivate me...Thanks to all who have reviewed and those who regularly review, I'm happy to see that you all are still interested in the story...and I look forward to hearing from you again...I hope you all liked this chapter, it wasn't intended to be this way..I didn't want to make Kagome seem whiny, but some close friends really encouraged me to post it,and I trust their judgement...Anyway, let me know what you think okay...Neisha_


	13. Wake Up Games

Hey, me again, I still don't own Inuyasha or the other characters, sad but true...

Thank You ALL for your reviews, Hope to hear from you all soon...There will be a LEMON in this chapter, in fact the whole chapter...so if you don't like them you may want to skip this chapter entirely...This is my third lemon and I hope that it isn't too much but my mind fed the words to my hands which resulted in this chapter...I just let my mind go with it...Let me know what you all think...okay..

Reflections of the Past: Wake Up Games chapter 13

Kagome woke to the sounds of crickets as they played the same song they had played the night before, lulling her into laziness, relaxing her further into the arms of the man she loved beyond all reason..

Inuyasha still lay sleeping beside her, his face peaceful, a slight smile still playing across his slightly parted lips. She lay there quietly listening to his shallow breaths as they raced through his bare chest..She raised a finger to trace the lines along his ribcage, and slowly traced lower to touch the firm muscles of his abdomin, their definition perfect from years of fighting. His pale skin nearly glowed in the early morning light, which seemed to follow her fingers, as if it to wanted to touch the perfection that her hand lay upon..

Inuyasha stirred briefly but didn't wake, much to her delight...She wanted to take a few more moments to just look at him.

Her eyes raised to once again take in the features of his face, framed in shimmering silver hair. His cheeks still held the faint purple markings that had reappeared the night before, his fangs slightly longer than normal, peaking from beneath his top lip..

She traced her tongue along her own fangs, which weren't as long as they had been the night before, but still long enough to be noticed. It was then that the idea struck her, and smiling at the thought she raised herself slowly, careful not to wake the sleeping hanyou, and pulling her long hair over one shoulder leaned down to trace her tongue lightly over Inuyasha's lip...They felt like silk under her tongue as she traced first the upper lip, then the lower...She took his bottom lip into hers softly, then released it only to drag the tip of her fang across it...she smiled when she was rewarded with a deep growl that radiated through his chest before making it's way to the lips that held her attention.. He was awake now, she could hear it in the change of his breathing, but still he kept his eyes closed, pretending to be asleep..

Inuyasha woke to his mate lightly kissing him, the sensations she created racing to every nerve ending in his body..."Hmm, I wonder how far she's willing to go?...He thought to himself, deliberatly feigning sleep... but also forgetting that his mate was every bit the demon he was...

"So, he wants to play does he...lets see how much he can handle" Kagome thought to herself, her hands once again tracing the hard silkiness of his chest...

She lightly kissed along his jaw line, slowly making her way lower, her tongue barely grazing his skin before moving further down the graceful slope of his neck, closer and closer to the bend of his shoulder...His breathing was becoming labored, and she could tell that he was about to lose what little control he had left...

Her blood heated, her heart raced and yet she still moved slowly, calculating each kiss, each stroke her tongue made against his salty skin...

She could feel the changes taking place in her body, could feel her claws lengthen, could feel her fangs push further past her lips, and she could hear his blood rushing through his veins, she could hear the shallow shaky breaths that he tried so hard to control...But this only excited her more, making it harder to control what she was doing... this was only supposed to be a game, a test to see if he could handle the sensations she was deliberatly setting upon his heated flesh...so much for that idea, things just got alot more heated...

She nipped him lightly at the bend of his shoulder and was rewarded as his body tensed under her...a moan coming from the lips she had paid such loving attention to only moments before... She nipped him again allowing the tips of her fangs to pierce the outer layer of his skin, small beads of his blood rushing to her waiting tongue.. as his body shivered beneath her, his reactions to her only lighting the fire in her already heated blood...his blood on her tongue igniting something within her...something primal, steadily increasing her urge to bury her fangs deep into his flesh so she could taste more of him...'_MINE' _her mind screamed, 'HE'S MINE!"

Inuyasha couldn't control himself either...the sensations coursing through him pushed him further and further over the edge.. But when she nipped him, he almost lost it, his demon crying out, lashing out against him, demanding release...but then she nipped him again, her fangs breaking his skin, yet not enough to mark him...He could feel his body responding, claws lengthing as they bit into the palms of his hands...her demon calling his own, enticing him...seducing him...

He couldn't take anymore as he reached up to flip her body over, his own body coming to rest on top of her, his eyes taking in the sight beneath him...Her eyes were bleeding pink...there was hardley any black left in them at all, just the brilliant pink that had once only been a small ring circling what should have been her iris's...her fangs were as long as they had been the night before, only the tips still held the red of his blood, and her scent had spiked...wrapping around his scenses, pulling him to her, urging him to take what she willingly offered..

She looked up at him, watching as he studied her, his eyes blood red, the marks upon his cheeks no longer faint but a deep purple, his fangs elongated, his claws cutting the skin above her hips, sending her over the edge...She needed him in a way that she never thought possible. Her demon was screaming for control, which she gladly granted..she wanted to be with him, wanted to make him her own, the urge very nearly all consuming...

He kissed her then, heated, hard and passionate as his body ground into hers, pushing her roughly into the floor of the hut, scratching her tender skin through the blouse she still wore...She reached around him then, her claws digging into the flesh of his back, breaking the skin, his blood trickling down his sides as he growled fiercly in pleasure, his own demon reveling in the pain she inflicted..his own claws raising to slice away the offending clothing that kept her skin from his hands...

They lost all control, each too lost in each other to care what damage was inflicted, each knowing that their wounds would heal and each allowing their demon side the chance to mate in a fierce dance that was as old as time itself...

They moved as one, each removing what remained of the others clothing, not caring if the cloth was rendered useless afterword, each needing to feel the other, needing to taste the other...their growling increasing in ferocity as each tried to dominate the other...

She flipped him over so that she straddled his waist, her body bare under his gaze, her long raven hair falling over her shoulders into a pool on top of his glistening skin...He reached up to hold her breasts in his hands before leaning up to taste a rosy nipple then leaving it to taste the other.

She lifted her hips, sliding over him slowly, enjoying the feel of him wrapped deep inside her as she rose and fell above him, causing a growl of pleasure to escape both of them, her pleasure building as she strained above him, their bodies moving in time with the other...

He flipped her over then, reaching to wrap her slim legs around his waist as he continued to move within her, each straining to please the other, their pleasure building to a boiling point, threatening to consume them...their auras merging around them as their powers spiraled out of control, causing the structure of the hut to creak due to the force it tried to contain within it's walls...

She was almost there, her soul crying out, her mind whispering words of love into his as he responded in kind, allowing her to feel the utter intensity of his feelings, honored that her feelings mirrored his own.. and as they reached their own personal heaven, she leaned closer to him, picking the place she desired to bear her mark, her claim on him...and as she fell over the edge of pleasure she bit into him, her fangs sinking deeply into the juncture of his shoulder, the pain and pleasure of it sending him spiraling off the edge right behind her as he renewed the mating mark he had given her just days before, the only sound in his mind being her husky voice carrying the words...'MATE_...MY _mateand he revelled in the possiviness of it...It rivaled his own...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SOOOO, what did you all think? I know I should be getting on with the story and I will, I should tell you all that I do plan on including Sessy and Naraku in later chapters...I am still debating on bringing in Kikyo, as I know there needs to be some closure to that situation... You will need to keep reading to see what I have in store for this story...PLEASE review as I need the motivation, it really helps me to post as often as possible as it tells me that you all are still interested in the wonderings of my mind...(when it comes to this story)... Thanks again for taking the time to read and hopefully review, I know that time can be a hard thing to find and I deeply appreciate that you all are willing to spend some of that time reading the first story I have ever written...Neisha


	14. Talking To Momma

Hello everyone, me again...Thank you to all who have read and a HUGE thank you to those who continue to review...

I still do not own Inuyasha or the other characters but oh well right?

Reflections of the Past : Talking To Momma chapter 14

Kagome and Inuyasha lay content in each others arms as the rest of the village started to stir...the sounds of the village children laughing happily as they chased each other around, their small feet unearthing various pebbles from the earth only to grind them back in shortly after as they made a second pass over the same area.

It still amazed Kagome that she could now hear such small sounds, as her senses heightened to everything around her,this was going to take some getting used to.

"_We should get going Inuyasha, I need to talk to momma today.." _Kagome murmured, not really wanting to leave the warmth of his embrace...

_"Yeah, but what exactly are you planning on wearing Kagome..."_ Inuyasha replied, a content smile upon his face, the purple markings barely visible as his gaze came to rest on what was left of her clothing.They lay in pieces covering various places of the hut's floor, having been removed hastily only a short time ago..

Kagome eased herself out of Inuyasha's embrace, standing before him as bare as the day she was born...

"_Well, I suppose I could wear your haori...unless you prefer I travel like this..._she giggled as she watched his gaze travel the length of her body..

There she stood before him, completly nude...She was stunning standing there in all her glory. Her raven hair now just below her knees resting casually against the taught muscles of her calves. Her eyes were black again, the pink circle within their depths, her fangs no longer rested at her bottom lip, but instead barely peaked from beneath her top lip, the claws on her hands were also shorter.

"_I DON'T THINK SO... WENCH...The only one who'll be seeing you naked is ME...and hopefully very soon.._Inuyasha replied, a wide grin plastered to his face.

She walked over to his haori, a slight blush tinting her cheeks at his remark and bending at the waist picked it up before reaching up to pull it around her bare shoulders then tied it securly before once again turning to look at him.

She was well defined from years of traveling with him, the muscles in her legs jumping reflexively beneath her golden skin as she walked away from him to retrieve his haori, the muscles in her back, arms and stomach equally impressive as they twitched in response to her efforts..She turned to face him then, wrapped in the red cloth of his clothing, its shade making her hair appear darker...if that was even possible, and her golden skin took on a deeper shade making her look like an exotic goddess...

Inuyasha stood quietly and walked over to her, his arms reaching to wrap themselves around her tiny waist, his lips softly pressing to her own before releasing her to pull his pants on..."_You are beautiful Kagome..."_ He said causing her to blush...again...Would she ever get used to this new side of him?

"_Your not too bad yourself..."_ she giggled as she reached down to pick up his white undershirt and handed it to him..."_You know, we're gonna need to get a place of our own soon, I don't think we can expect the others to find new place to sleep every night..."_

_Keh, I know wench, but first why don't we get outta here before the others wake...I don't want to deal with Miroku this early in the morning..."_

_"Alright, you ready?" _Kagome replied as she finished picking up her ruined clothing, eyeing them warily as she tried in vain to find a good explanation to give to her mother to explain the tattered ruins of yet another school uniform..

Inuyasha helped Kagome onto his back, planning a hasty exit to avoid all the inevitable questions that the others were sure to bury them in...hell, he didn't even know for certain what was happening and until they got some answers from Kagome's mother, the others would just have to wait...

Inuyasha stepped out of the hut into the bright sunlight, his eyes squinting as they adjusted to it's brightness...before hightailing it out of the village...

Miroku and Sango had just stepped out of the hut they slept in the night before, their eyes searching for any signs of their friends...They spotted them as they stepped out of Keade's hut...There was something VERY different about Kagome...although they niether one could seem to pinpoint it from their distance.

"_I think it's time we had a talk with Lady Keade" _Miroku said as his gaze turned to look at the woman he adored..."_It doesn't appear that we will be getting any information out of those two for awile yet.."_

_" Yes I agree Miroku, lets go see if she can fill us in on what's been happening around here.."_ Sango replied as she turned to leave...

" _Sango, my love, I am more than willing to fill yo..."_

_"HENTAI !" _she screamed...a loud slap echoing through the village..."_No wonder why Inuyasha and Kagome left so early...**I** don't even want to deal with you this early in the morning.."_ she yelled, stomping away in search of Keade..

Inuyasha and Kagome had just returned to her time and had made their way into the kitchen careful to avoid her grandfather..She didn't want him to see her before she had the chance to talk to her mother...and so far they had been successful...

"_Momma? Are you home?"_ Kagome called, slowly making her way through the kitchen and into the living room, spotting her mother dusting the television..

"_ I'm here Kagome..._" she said as she turned to greet her daughter...'_ I wasn't expecting you home so soon...OH my...Ka...gome?..."_

There before her stood the girl she had raised as her daughter, dressed in Inuyasha's haori, looking every bit the demon she was when she had found her in the well all those years ago..Inuyasha standing beside her. "_Well, it seems I have some explaining to do...but first Kagome, there is something you should see...follow me sweety.."_

Kagome and Inuyasha followed Kagome's 'mother' upsairs and into her bedroom.They waited patiently by the door watching as she took a set of keys out of the top drawer of her dresser before walking over and pulling a small metal box out from under her bed...then sat on the beds edge looking at the two expectantly...

" _Have a seat you two...I wanna tell you about your past before Souta and grandpa get back.."_

Kagome looked at Inuyasha before grabbing his hand and leading him to sit on the floor in front of her mother..

"_It seems you already have a pretty good idea of what I'm going to tell you Kagome...I would have told you earlier, but I thought it better to wait...I suppose I hoped that this day would never come, but deep down I knew it would..especially once you started traveling through the well. Please don't be angry with me Kagome, I only wanted to keep you as my daughter for as long as possible...selfish, yes...but I couldn't help it...Your my little girl..._Tears clouded her eyes then, the thought of losing her little girl tearing her apart inside.

Kagome got up then and walked over to stand in front of her 'mother'...then quietly kneeled before her so she could look into her down cast eyes...

"_ Momma, I'm not angry...surprised...yes...but not angry...please tell me how all this happened...How is it that you found me?"_

A small smile crept to her mothers face as she looked lovingly into the black orbs that watched her intently..."_Your eyes are as beautiful today as they were the day I found you Kagome...I went out for a walk. I had just found out that I was pregnant with Souta... I was trying to figure out a way to surprise your father with that information...I was scared and happy all at the same time..._

_But after awile I could here a child crying... at first I told myself that it was just my imagination playing games with my mind, but I followed the sounds anyway...It came from the wellhouse and when I entered the crying stopped. It took me awile to find you...but there you were in the bottom of the well staring up at me with your dark brown eyes...I jumped into the well and sat quietly by the side talking to you softly because I didn't want to frighten you..You had something tied to your waist, but I couldn't make out what it was. Eventually you came over and sat in my lap...it was like you accepted me, like I had passed some unwritten test,and I decided in that instant that I would care for you._

_I picked up the object that was tied to your waist, and once I had it untied I realized it was a crown of some sort...But your little hands took it from me and I watched as you put it on your head. I was speechless after that...you changed right before my eyes, your eyes were black and pink, and you had claws and fangs...I knew from the stories that grandpa told me growing up that you must be a demon of some kind, but that didn't matter to me...I now had a little girl to add to my growing family..._

_I took the crown from your head and hid it in the house then I took you in to meet grandpa and your father and had to beg to keep you, but they eventually allowed it once they were satisfied that you were not a missing child, at least not from our time...I eventually showed grandpa and your father the crown, and we decided that we would keep it hidden away until you were old enough to know the truth..."_

And with that she opened the box that she still held in her hands..." _This is your's Kagome...this is what you arrived with..."_

She pulled a small golden crown from the box and placed it gently in Kagome's waiting hands...as soon as it touched her warm skin it began pulsing, and they all watched as it grew in size...It was beautiful, and familier...it felt like a part of her had finally found it's way home...

_" Put it on dear, lets see how it looks..." _Kagome's mother said...relieved that her daughter wasn't mad...

Kagome looked at Inuyasha then, and with a small sigh she reached up and placed the crown atop her raven black hair...and no sooner than it made contact her world faded around her...as nothingness crept in...the only sounds were her mother and Inuyasha's panic stricken voices screaming her name...

500 years in the past...

A young girl lay peacefully sleeping lost in dreams of fairy tails and demons...her shoulder length black hair fanning across the pillow she lay upon...Her guardian was walking through the long hallways intent on waking her from her nap...But it was not to be as her shrill scream echoed down the hallways, stirring in him a panic that he had long become familier with...causing him to run the rest of the way to her room...sword drawn...He came upon her then, her eyes wide and unfocused, the scent of fear heavy in the air..."_Everything was so black...She's scared...it was all so black..."_

_" Did you hear anything?'_ her guardian asked as he held her shaken form next to him..

"_ Soureikan...her name was Soureikan.." _the small girl replied before once again falling asleep...

The man continued to hold the sleeping child against him, well aware that she never seemed to age. This intrigued him, as she had been with him now for 3 years, and yet she never changed...Something was happening here, and he was determined to find out what exactly it was...Starting first thing in the morning...


	15. A Past Revisited

Hey guys, it's just me again...I still don't own Inuyasha or the other characters but you all knew that already huh...

Thanks to all who have been reading and especially those that continue to reveiw...I really enjoy hearing from you all..

Reflections of the Past: A Past Revisited chapter 15

_**" Soureikan...Soureikan..."**_

Kagome stirred, someone was calling her, but she couldn't make out who it was. She slowly opened her eyes, wondering what had just happened...Where was Inuyasha and her mother? They were just right here...

_**"Soureikan..."**_

There it was again...the voices calling out to her..they were just a mere whisper on the wind, flowing around her as they soothed her fear, their softness comforting her..They were like a mothers lullaby, gentle and reassuring, yet they provided a sence of security and protection... and love. She had been frightened, everything had been so dark, she could still vaguely hear Inuyasha calling her name, and she could still feel him...his presence as well as the strange yet familier voices bringing her comfort as she sat up to look around her...

Everything seemed so bright..so vivid..

She sat in a field of white flowers, butterflies hovered here and there, as if they were dancing on the breeze...The tree branches shook slightly as if in response to mother natures call, answering with their show of vibrant colors...

She slowly moved to stand, her mind calming as she reached to move a stray lock of hair behind her ear, before reaching down to smooth the imagined wrinkles from her dress..."Dress?...how am I in a dress, I wore Inuyasha's haori home.." She looked down at the dress that she wore...it's pearl color shimmering in the sunlight...It didn't really have a particular color...it just took on various colors as she moved within it, first pink,then blue,and green, and finally white. It was trimmed in what looked to be a golden braid that followed its seams. It felt silky against her skin as the breeze molded it to her petite frame...it was tied around her neck with a golden string, leaving her neck and shoulders bare...and followed her figure to hug her breasts and then her waist, flowing gracefully off of her hips and on down to caress her ankles..it was split clear up both sides to the middle of her thighs...allowing her legs the freedom of unconstricted movement...the back was bare, coming to rest at the curve of her lower back and was being held together by a few strands of the same golden braids that lined the seams, Who could have made such a beautiful dress, and why was she wearing it...? On her feet were a pair of sandals the same color as her dress,two golden braids weaving their way up her calf muscles, past her knees to tie off at the back of her thighs...

She reached up then to touch the crown that still sat upon her head, it's emerald lying against her forehead, the small pink stone dangling from the center to rest on the bridge of her nose...Oh what she wouldn't give for a full length mirror right now...

"_Hello?"_ she called..."_ Is someone there?"_

_"My child...my Soureikan, you've grown into a beauty..._a deep male voice spoke from behind her, yet she wasn't frightened..it sounded vaguely familier, like some distant memory that had long been forgotten...She turned slowly, her gaze coming to rest on two forms...that of a man and a woman...both absolutly glorious to look upon.

The man held a small smile upon his face, his ankle length raven black hair framing handsome features...high cheekbones, full lips, and stunning brown eyes the shade of the finest leather, emerald green outlining their perfection...he was tall and well defined, the muscles clearly outlined in the emerald green silk shirt he wore...

The woman who stood proud next to him was also stunning...her raven black hair also lay at her ankles but held a hint of the deepest silver she'd ever seen, it almost shimmered, only being noticed when the warm breeze lifted it ever so slightly, the sun teasing it's color to peak shyly out of the raven locks before disappearing again, leaving one to wonder if they had merely imagined it... she wore the same gown as Kagome, only hers was the purest white, like fresh fallen snow under a full moonlit night, it's seams outlined in braided silver.

Her skin was flawless, it's paleness almost haunting, her eyes were the color of a starless midnight sky, their depths never ending as they gazed upon her, a light mist of unshed tears glistening in their depths. She was tiny, her petite form made to look fragile as she stood next to the handsome man who stared lovingly back at her...

" _Soureikan...how I have missed you..."_ the woman whispered.." _Do you know who we are Soureikan?" ...We are your..._her voice broke then as tears flowed freely down her porcelain skin, her hands trembled as they reached up to cover her lips as she tried in vein to control the emotions that could be seen clearly playing upon her beautiful face.

" _You are Ryu na Takuan and Ouju Matsuko...You are my parents.."_ Kagome replied, her own voice sounding broken as she ran to embrace the parents that she had never known...They held her close to them, their soft laughter like a silken caress on her skin...They stood there like that for what seemed to be an eternity, each relishing the feel of finally being together, though not complete...they needed to find Aihana...with her their family would finally be complete...

" _I have so many questions...I don't even know where to begin..."_ Kagome muttered as she finally got her emotions under control..

"_ It would be easier to show you my dear child, the crown you wear will show you all you need to know...but you must allow it to.." _her mother answered, her hand coming to rest on Kagome's cheek.."_Just close your eyes and it will show you the way.."_

Kagome hesitated "_Will you still be here when I open them, will you wait for me?"_

"_My child, we have always been with you, we have waited so long for this moment, we aren't going anywhere...now close your eyes Soureikan, let us show you." _her father encouraged...

Taking a deep breath Kagome closed her eyes as visions of a life past raced through her mind...Each just fragmented pieces of a life she never knew...she was like an outsider looking in...

Kagome opened her eyes, and there before her lay the same field she had been in moments before...only now she gazed upon the outskirts of a village, it's occupants standing quietly as they watched what looked to be a wedding...the wedding between her mother and father...

Then the vision changed and she could here her mother's cries of pain, she saw her lying on a bed, her stomach swollen as she struggled to bring forth the life that lay within her.. her father sat at her side comforting her, doing his best to ease the pain she endured, a priestess smiling happily as she brought forth the couples first child...Aihana...

Then her vision changed again, this time to gaze upon a five year old child sitting happily between her mother and father...her small hand resting on the again swollen stomach of her mother...a bright smile lighting her small features as the baby within kicked her tiny hand causing the five year old to go into a fit of giggles.

Kagome watched as another child was born, her cries echoing through the village...but then everything went quiet as soon as the child opened her eyes...their black and pink orbs looking upon the world for the first time...Soureikan...

"M_e, _that's ME!her mind registered as more visions raced by her ...she saw a happily married couple sitting around their fire, Aihana sitting between them holding baby Soureikan in her arms...

But that's when the happy moments ended...

She watched as the village was attacked, demons coming from every direction as they killed everyone in their path...each demanding to know where the 'child' was...

She watched in stunned silence as the gruesome scene played out before her...she could smell the smoke that tumbled from the huts as each one was searched and burned to the ground, she could smell the sickening scent of death as one by one the villagers perished at the hands of various demons, their screams echoing in the night as the demons slaughtered every man, woman and child in their path...

She watched as her mother and father ushered their children between them, a small Aihana holding a baby Soureikan in her arms.They fought to protect them as they could do no more to protect their village, it's inhabitants had been few and now none remained...

She watched as her mother and father fought side by side, each battling to protect the lives of their daughters, and each sustaining various wounds...they niether one could use the powers they possessed, each having their lifes blood flowing freely for to long... it steadily fell to the ground that had already been saturated with the blood of so many others...demons and humans alike. Each drop lost gradually decreased the energy they needed to sustain their power, and even then unleashing such power so near the children was a risk that niether were willing to take. Both children were still to young to know how to handle it.

She watched in awe as her father, having no other choice, took his true form, a force that shook the ground with it's power, his huge body a deep emerald green, his claws and wings golden...his teeth tearing through any demon who dared to get to close... her mother also transformed...locking her young children between her wings as she too fought through the hordes of demons that had dared to bring harm the children they so loved...her body a shimmering white, her wings and claws a sparkling silver...But the demons just kept coming, like the waves of an ocean they would hit and recede, only to hit again and again...

She watched in horror as her father fell, his wounds draining his energy as he tried in vain to defend his family. She watched as his huge body crumbled beneath him, his human form returning as he no longer held the power to maintain his demon form...Her mother swept him up and held him cradled in her claw as she let loose a roar of pain and heartache before spreading her silver wings and launching herself upward, using what little strength she had left to try one last desperate act to save her family.. her husband still wrapped in her claws, Aihana and Soureikan still protected between her wings... The wind surged around them, stirring the dirt into a cloud of grey that none could see through as she made her escape into the night air, her white body blending with the light of the moon making her invisible to those who still searched on the earthen floor.

Kagome looked around her taking in the destruction before her. The village had been desimated, nothing remaining but the flames that still burned and the bodies of the dead scattered in every direction...

And then she saw him...his lone figure standing on a hill behind the battleground, his face twisted in rage, long black hair whipping around his shoulders...blood red eyes narrowed in discust at the failure of the demons he commanded...

Naraku...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys...I hope that you like this chapter...PLease let me know as your reviews tell me you are still enjoying this story...I'm sorry if the ending of the last chapter was a little confusing but everything will start making more sence through the next couple of chapters...If you've guessed who the man and child are already I am glad...I am finding that the more I write to this story the harder it gets to end the chapters without cliffys. Please keep reading as the next couple of chapters will be using information from previous chapters, as well as include new information for future chapters...

Please keep reviewing as I need the input on how this story is going.. I hadn't planned on bringing this story this far but ideas just keep coming and you all seem to like it so I will keep going as long as I have both of these things todraw from. As you all know this is my first fic and I am thrilled that I have recieved such a response to it. Again, I deeply appreciate each of you who continue to review as well as those who have just started reviewing..


	16. Their Sacrafice

Hey guys..me again..I don't own Inuyasha or the other characters except Ryu na Takuan and Ouju Matsuko. The story will get back to Inu and Kag and the others after this chapter I promise...But I couldn't leave this chapter or the last one out or it would become REALLY confusing...Hopefully I haven't made it too confusing already...

Reflections of the Past: Their Sacrafice chapter 16

Kagome stood in shocked silence, the village still burning around her as realization set in.

It had been Naraku...Naraku who ordered the attack on her parents...Naraku who destroyed these people and their village...and it was Naraku who continued to hunt her.

Her vision changed then, she now stood in Inuyasha's forest. Before her sat her mother who sobbed quietly while holding her fathers battered body in her arms, their two children sleeping not to far away.

'_We must go to Lady Keade, we must seek her help in this. I am to weak, my powers will not save us this time. And you are still weak from child birth Matsuko, as well as from battle...if we don't get our children to safety they will be taken and used to further that monsters' power...We must protect them even if that means we must leave them..._Ryu na Takuan whispered..his voice sounded so broken, defeated..." _I WILL NOT allow that monster to touch my daughters..._

Matsuko nodded, her heart break worn plainly on her face as she accepted what her mate told her, knowing that this was the only way to protect their little girls..her eyes coming to rest on the sleeping bundles next to her...

The sky lit up then, lightning angrily flashing across the night sky in jagged streaks that crisscrossed each other, shooting off in various directions with no regard to the damage that they could potentially cause, thunder accenting it with it's deafening roar as the wind steadily picked up,the trees bending in it's fury and the rain letting loose upon any unsuspecting life forms below it...It pounded the ground mercelessly, coming down in torrents of icy wetness, saturating the earthen floor within just a matter of moments,the lightning and thunder still clashing violently, as if they were emotions warring for dominance, and in some slight reality they were...

Ryu na Takuan reached up to caress the cheek of his beloved, trying to calm her emotions as they were directly related to the harshness of the storm.

They were elemental dragons...between them they held the power to control water and fire.

Matsuko could control the water, and with that could control the rain. Her emotions were directly related the the storm, her anger and hurt intensifying it as it raged around them yet never reached them directly. It was he who could create and manipulate fire...and it would be their daughters who would be able to control both.

Kagome stood silently, watching in awe the fury of the storm around her. It had come out of nowhere, there were no clouds in the sky and yet it was raining.

Kagome felt over whelmed...so much had happened and yet there wasn't anything that she could do but stand there and watch as everything played out in front of her...But then things changed, this was different than before...she could feel the sadness around her, could feel the deep anguish that welled up in her parents, could hear their thoughts as they raged silently within their minds.

She could see her mother struggling with her emotions, watched as torment flashed across the paleness of her face, and in that moment Kagome knew with certainty that she would never wish this kind of pain on anyone...not even her worst enemy. She sensed her mother struggling with the knowledge that she would never know the children that she had carried, that she had nurtured inside from the moment they had been conceived. She would never see Aihana mature into the beautiful woman she would no doubt become, never get to see her take a mate, or ever see her future grand children.

She wouldn't get to see Soureikan's first smile, or watch her take her first steps, or even get to hear her first words. Nor would she witness her falling in love or see her excitement at learning that she was with child for the first time...all the things that a daughter shared with her mother...she would never see them, or hear them...

She would never get to be their mother...and that knowledge very nearly killed her inside...

Kagome watched as her father gently caressed her mother's cheek as he whispered soothingly to her trying to calm the breaking of her heart, to ease the sorrow and pain in the only way he knew ...and that was to just simply love her...even though his emotions were in no better condition than hers.

Silently he cried, his heart wrenching inside his chest at the realization that he failed at protecting his family, that because of his failure his mate was hurting, as was he.

He silently accepted that he would never be the father that he had for so long dreamed of being...he'd never get to train his girl's for battle, or explore their powers with them as they learned how to use them, he'd never get to scare away any unworthy suiters eyeing their hands in marriage, nor would he get to bounce his grandchildren on his knee...

Matsuko could feel her husbands pain as well, could hear the thoughts he sought to keep to himself...

"_You didn't fail at protecting us my love.." _Kagome heard her mother say softly as the storm around them receded, stopping almost as suddenly as it started.

"_We are alive...our children are alive, and it is because of YOU that we are...don't ever forget that I LOVE you, that our children will ALWAYS love their father, or that even if we don't make it through this I would NEVER regret my life with you...We will take what comfort we can from each other, and trust in fate that our girls will find their way...just as we did..._

Her father broke down then, and they both cried within the warmth of their embrace, each taking from the other the comfort that they needed...their children still sleeping soundly not far away...each lost in dreams of fairy tales and demons...

Kagome's vision changed again to watch as her parents spoke with a young Keade, and she continued watching as her parents said goodbye...their soft sobs echoing within the walls of her own breaking heart...

And in that final vision Kagome understood who she was, and where she had come from.

She could feel ancient instincts within her take hold, awakening the powers that had lay dormant for so long...and she could feel them swelling within her...

And in that moment she found herself staring into the eyes of her parents...tears streaming down her face at the realization of all that they had to sacrafice to save their two little girl's...and how much pain and heartache that one decision had caused...

Kagome reached out to pull her parents to her, wrapping her arms around both of them as she cried..."_You didn't fail us daddy, you gave us hope...you gave us the chance to survive...and I AM mated mother...to a wonderful hanyou...Inuyasha...and I love him sooo much."_

"_Speaking of said hanyou dear, you should be getting back...he is getting quite..."_

_"IMPATIENT"...yep that's my Inuyasha._ Kagome laughed..."_Will I see you again?"_

_"When you need help my dear child, you need only touch the emerald in your crown...we shall see you again Soureikan...remember, you MUST find Aihana...you must give her her crown, and when the time comes dear, you'll know what to do..."_

And with that last thought Kagome's world went black, only this time she wasn't frightened..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sat holding Kagome on his lap, not knowing what to do...He didn't believe that the crown would cause her harm but he was still alarmed at her passing out...He called her name several times but she had yet to respond. He could sence her fright, but then it subsided, leaving an array of emotions in it's wake...calm, happiness, shock, deep anger, anguish, and finally relief...What was happening to her?..

Kagome started to stir then, her eyes fluttering open as she gazed upon a very worried hanyou.

"_Inuyasha, how long was I gone?"_

_"Gone? You never left Kagome, but it only lasted a few minutes...What the hell just happened?"_Inuyasha replied as he helped her to stand up.

"_Where's momma Inuyasha?" _Kagome replied ignoring his question...

"_She went to get something from the kitchen..now answer my question wench...what the hell just happened?"_ Inuyasha asked again, clearly more than a little impatient...

Kagome sat on the edge of the bed and proceded to explain everything that she saw...and when she finished Inuyasha just sat there, his jaw dropped, eyes wide...

"_Naraku did this...Naraku...that BASTARD! He has to pay for what he's done..."_Inuyasha yelled, "_Who the hell does that bastard think he is?"_

Kagome sat quietly, her mind pondering one other detail that she had almost missed...

"_Inuyasha, we have to find Aihana. We have to find her before Naraku does..."_

_" Yeah, but how? We don't know anything about her...maybe Keade will know mor..."_

_" Inuyasha, I KNOW who Aihana is...I should have recognized her when I saw her in the visions, but it didn't click till just now...we have to go..._Kagome said as she stood and grabbed Inuyasha's hand dragging him from the upstairs bedroom down the stairs and into the kitchen..."_Momma I'm sorry but we have to go...I'll explain later but we have to go NOW." _Kagome exclaimed as she continued dragging a very irritated Inuyasha behind her..

"_Kagome are you sure you're okay dear?" _Kagome's mother asked, worry lining her features.

"_Oh momma I'm fine, I promise, but we need to get back, there's something we need to get taken care of.."_ Kagome replied as she let go of Inuyasha to give her mother a hug and kiss before once again grabbing him and dragging him behind her as she ran to the well.

"_Damn it Kagome, will you tell me what the HELL is going on here!" _Inuyasha yelled as they jumped into the well, it's bluish light engulfing them as they traveled back to the fuedal era.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks guys for your reviews...I really appreciate them. Sorry for ending this so suddenly but this is a hard part of the story to separate, and I had to do it somewhere or else this chapter would've gone on forever.Please review and let me know what you all think okay...until next chapter...Neisha


	17. Lover's Quarrel

Hey again, I still don't own Inuyasha or the other characters except Ryu na Takuan and Oujo Matsuko...I had a couple of questions in some reviews and I'd like to answer them...1. Christyine asked why I made Kagome a dragon demon instead of a dog demon...well I did this because I wanted it to be different, and because I absolutely LOVE dragons...

UzamakiShiori asked where I got my ideas ..well I don't know exactly. I just love dragons and Inuyasha so I pieced the two together...Linda and Travi, friends of mine at work really encouraged me to do this, and they wait as patiently as they can for me to bring in my new chapters...they are my personal editers...they listen to my ideas and encourage me to write them and post them...Travi, who spent time in Japan helped me with the names after I explained what I wanted to do with this story...( THANK YOU GUYS...)My husband Ash gives me the inspiration for the fluff as well as the arguements...though there are few..( arguements I mean) Anyway, enough about me...

Thanks for the reviews guys...U R Awesome..

Reflections of the Past : Lover's Quarrel chapter 17

Kagome and Inuyasha stood at the side of the well...arguing...

"_What the hell is going on Kagome...You drag me through the well, you haven't told me what the hell is going on yet, and now you want to go home AGAIN! _Inuyasha exclaimed as he stood in front of her, his irritation clearly written upon is handsome features..

_Inuyasha, I NEED some clothes...we left in such a hurry that I forgot to change...We HAVE to go back! I can't wonder around in your haori ya know._ " Kagome shouted...her anger steadily rising as she stared back at the infuriating hanyou.

"_Well, it ain't my fault you didn't change wench, It WAS YOU who drug ME through the well not the other way around.." _Inuyasha muttered."_Besides, why didn't you bring more clothes, you brought enough other stuff with you... _" Inuyasha yelled, not taking into account the surprised look on her face.

I DID bring extra clothes with me...How could I forget...Kagome thought to herself as she started off in the direction of Keade's hut.

"_Hey wench, where do you think your goin...I ain't done yet..." _Inuyasha grumbled behind her.

"_You are now." _Kagome replied over her shoulder.

"_What...I think I know when I'm done or not wench...and I am definately NOT do..."_

_" Inuyasha...SIT BOY...SIT SIT SIT SITSITSITSITSIT..."_ Kagome replied angrily not even bothering to look over her shoulder after hearing the loud THUD or the even louder swear words coming from the large crater that Inuyasha currently resided in..."_As I said before Inuyasha...you are now..._ _when you decide to get over yourself, you know where I'll be..."_

Inuyasha lay face first on the ground still trying to recover from Kagome's last round of ' sits'..."_Damn...it's been awile since she's done that."_ Inuyasha mumbled to himself as he pulled himself out of the ground..."_ I wonder how long she's gonna be mad for this time...NOTE TO SELF...LEARN WHEN TO SHUT THE HELL UP!_

Back at Keade's hut...

Kagome walked in to Keade's hut, walked straight over to her backpack, and taking just a moment to gather her clothes and bathing supplies she quickly turned and headed out the door again muttering the whole time about how inconsiderate and infuriating Inuyasha could be...she didn't even notice the others in the room...or their stunned expressions.

Sango was the first to recover, and reaching over to grab her own bathing supplies she quietly slipped out of the hut not far behind Kagome, and with one last look of warning directed at Miroku she hurried after the very irrate Kagome...

Sango arrived at the spring to see Kagome sitting against the rock edge. She still seemed angry, but Sango was at a loss for what to say to the beauty in front of her. Kagome sat with her knees drawn up under her chin, her long hair floating around her as she sat lost in thought...the crown on her head sparkling in the afternoon light...she didn't resemble the demon that Keade had described when she and Miroku had cornered her earlier that morning demanding answers to their questions..Kagome just looked like Kagome...with REALLY long hair...

Sango eased out of her clothing, and quietly sat next to Kagome.

"_Is everything okay, Kagome?" _Sango asked knowing full well that it wasn't.

"_Yeah, everything 's fine Sango, I just need a break ya know...did Keade tell you and Miroku about me?"_ Kagome asked softly.

"_ Yes, we asked her this morning when we saw you and Inuyasha leave. You've had a pretty eventful couple of days haven't you? But you really don't look any different Kagome, except your hair...I wish mine would grow that quickly..._Sango answered. Kagome just sat there not having realized that her appearance had returned to her human form.

"_Keade told me that the crown made me appear in my demon form, so why am I in my human form?She also said that now that I am mated I should be able to choose the form I take...I just really haven't tried yet..wanna see? _Kagome asked Sango,not knowing exactly how to change but figuring that she should learn how to do it anyway._Of course , but only if you're comfortable, I don't want to pressure you_..."Sango replied_..."Do you know how to do it?"_

_"No, not really I've never tried before..when I changed before it was after Inuyasha and I mated, it just kind of happened._

_"Well, maybe all you need to do is concentrate_. Sango offered.

_"Ya, maybe, well here goes nothin.."._

Kagome sat back, eyes closed, a peaceful expression upon her small face. 'you have to want it'...Kagome told herself over and over...then...nothing.

_"Well, that's not gonna work" _Kagome said aloud, _"maybe if I take the crown off_..."she muttered as she reached up to take the crown in her hands...but it wasn't there...it was...gone?

_"Sango, is it still there?...What's going on?"_

Sango leaned over to examine the crown that sat atop Kagome's head...her eyes widening at what she saw..._"Um...Kagome?...This crown seems to be a part of you...from where I sat before it merely looked as if it were resting on top of your head, but now that I look closer it's as if it is just part of your skin...look for yourself..."_

Sango moved out of the way and watched as Kagome leaned forward to gaze at her reflection in the water...Sango was right...instead of the crown being a piece of jewelry atop her head it was a definate part of her...her skin where the golden frame had rested now took on a golden hue that followed the exact same design as the crown itself, the emerald was now embedded into her forehead, the small pink jewel that once dangled from the crown was now also embedded into the bridge of her nose...but it looked natural...beautiful, as if she were born with these jewels there...but how was she to give Aihana her crown if she couldn't remove it...they were locked together when she put the crown on..."_AHH noooo! What else is gonna happen to me today?" _Kagome muttered as she sat back against the rock drawing her knees up to her chin again...

""_Soooo, what's it like being mated?"_Sango asked,sensing the need to change the subject.

_" Well, it's wonderful Sango..._Kagome said as she lay her cheek against her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs, a bright smile on her face that slowly faded as she remembered the argument that she'd had with Inuyasha just a short time ago.."_But we just had an argument,over something stupid, and I think maybe I was to hard on him...I don't know what's going on with me anymore, I just feel different...things smell different, and I can hear things that I could never hear before...I feel so much more...aggressive...it's just all so much so quick. And the one good thing, the one person that has been unwavering by my side these last couple of days is probably still in the crater I left him in. __I don't know how to explain it Sango, I just don't feel like Me anymore..I don't even look like me anymore..." _Kagome said quietly, tears rolling down her face as she confessed her inner most feelings to Sango.

Sango sat next to Kagome, her hand rubbing her back as she tried to comfort her, knowing that words were not really needed, her presence was enough to comfort her. They sat there for awile, neither speaking...each just enjoying the others company...

"_We should get out of the water Kagome, we're starting to wrinkle, andlord knows we're too young for that."_ Sango muttered causing a small laugh to tumble from Kagome's lips. " _Leave it to you to cheer me up Sango...Thanks for listening..I need to find Inuyasha anyway , I really should appologize. " _Kagome said as she stepped out of the spring to dry off and pull on yet another school uniform. " I need to get a new wardrobe..." Kagome thought to herself as she finished dressing.

"_Oh and Sango...if you want to take your relationship with Miroku to the next level, then just tell him...he loves you ya know, just go for whatever it is that will make you happy.."_

_"What makes you say that Kagome?"_ Sango asked as she tried unsuccessfully to hide the blush that appeared on her cheeks.

"_You wouldn't be asking me about 'MATED' life if you weren't thinking about it yourself."_ Kagome giggled, "_besides, you two can't hide it forever.."_

_" SHUSH! Kagome, you never know who might be listening..." _Sango whispered as her eyes surveyed the landscape around them fully expecting to find Mirloku hiding behind one of the many trees that surrounded them..

Kagome laughed again as she raised her finger to touch her nose..."_You forget Sango...I can smell the monk now, I doubt that he'll be sneaking up to spy on us anymore...see, maybe these new sences will come in handy afterall...unless you were actually looking forward to that lecherous monk finding you...all alone...naked..."_

_I SAID SHUSH!_ Sango laughed, her face a bright shade of red as she slapped Kagome on the arm to silence her rambling...before ushering her tword Keade's hut..." _Didn't you say you needed to find Inuyasha...come on...get moving...I won't have that hanyou blaming me for keeping you from him.." _

And with that Sango and Kagome walked back to camp, enjoying the fading evening light and each others company, each wanting to search out the men that held their hearts...

Kagome waved at Sango as she turned to head in the direction of the well to find Inuyasha...the half demon that always had and always would hold her love...And Sango headed twords the village, and the man who held her heart...Miroku...though she still wouldn't fess up to it...

Inuyasha followed Kagome's scent to Keade's hut only to run into Miroku.."_Where's Kagome?" _Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"_She and Sango headed to the spring Inuyasha, but you might want to give her some time to cool off...she seemed...dangerous somehow...I don't know how to explain it but she is definatly different...What's been happening between you two anyway..."_ Miroku said, his serious expression changing to the lecherous smile that could almost always be seen gracing is face..."

"_None of your damn business Miroku.."_

_" Oh come on Inuyasha, we're guys...guys always share the details of their intimate relationships with each other..."_

_" I said NO Miroku, now get off my back..."_

_" But you misunderstand Inuyasha...I am merely trying to figure out what is happening to Kagome..."_

_" I KNOW exactly what is happening to MY MATE Miroku..." _Inuyasha yelled before launching himself tword the God Tree in an effort to get away from the perverted monk..leaving said monk with a dissapointed look upon his face...

"Why do they always misjudge my intentions?" Miroku said to himself as he turned to sit next to the side of the hut to await his beautiful Sango's return...

Inuyasha jumped into the God Tree to wait for Kagome...She had gotten so angry earlier that she hadn't told him who this Aihana person was, and he hadn't told her about the changes that had occured in her appearance while she was unconsious.He had tried to remove the crown after she passed out but it wouldn't allow him to touch it. It glowed faintly before merging with her skin...not that it wasn't stunning but he wondered if Kagome had noticed yet. And the odd thing was that she now looked human, if you didn't count the jewels that had become a perminant part of her skin. Maybe this is her chosen form...Keade said that once she was fully mated she would be able to change her appearance at will. Maybe subconciously she has chosen her human form and not her demon's human form...Who knows, only time would tell..

Kagome found Inuyasha sitting there in the God Tree a short time later...

"_Inuyasha? Can I talk to you?" _Kagome called out...

"_Yeah, what is it wench?" _Inuyasha replied as he jumped down from the tree to stand directly in front of her.

"_ Inuyasha...I'm sor..."_

_" Don't say it Kagome..._Inuyasha said as he put a finger to her lips to silence her..."_it was just a silly arguement, and I'm not mad about it...things are changing and we're both trying to find our places in those changes...lets just forget it ...okay?"_

_" Have I told you lately how much I love you Inuyasha?" _Kagome whispered as she leaned up for a kiss.

"_Hmmm, not in the last couple hours..."_ Inuyasha murmured against her lips as her hands came up to wrap around his neck and his wrapped lovingly around her waist.

He picked her up then and jumped back into the God Tree holding her in his lap as he sat down in his favorite branch...They sat together in silence watching the sunset as it lit up the horizon in the otherwise darkening night sky, it's light reflecting off of the moon giving it an unnatural reddish orange glow.

"_ What do you say to sleeping out here with me tonight?" _Inuyasha asked while enjoying the warmth of his mate as she curled into his lap...

"_ Mmmm, I'd love to..." _Kagome replied as she lay her head against the solid wall of his chest, his rythmic heart beat lulling her to sleep...

And that's where they slept, perfectly content in the warmth of each others embrace...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha jerked awake suddenly, the scent hitting his nose igniting a growl to rumble from deep inside his chest stirring Kagome from her sleep...

"_ What the hell does that son of a bitch want?" _

" _Oh, come now little brother...is that any way to greet me after I have traveled so far to see you?" _

" _Lord Sesshomaru.." _came a young girls voice as she skipped along happily trying to catch up...her shoulder length black hair swaying in the early morning breeze...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soooo, what do you guys think so far? I hope you are all liking it...Sorry to end it like this but it had to be done...It's my longest chapter yet...Thanks for your reviews, ALL OF YOU ! I reallllly enjoy hearing from you all...Neisha


	18. She's Aihana?

Thank you all for your reviews, as always I look forward to hearing from you...Sesshomaru will be slightly ooc, I am not sure that I can portray him properly, so I figured I would warn you before hand..Anyway on with the chapter...Oh, I DO NOT own Inuyasha or it's characters...they belong to Rumiko...

Reflections of the Past : She's Aihana? chapter 18

_"Yeah...and what the HELL would make YOU travel all this way to see ME?"_ Inuyasha growled as he jumped out of the God Tree still holding Kagome as he gently set her on her feet and ushered her behind him..

"_It seems that all the strange happenings of late seem to revolve around you and your wench, so it seems only logical that I would come in search of you does it not?" _Sesshomaru replied as he studied the couple before him.

They were different, each of them in their own way. Inuyasha had the faint purple markings upon his cheeks that had only appeared before when he had changed into his demon form, a change that always led to death and destruction, but he was not uncontrollable, nor was he destructive.He just seemed like the foul mouthed Inuyasha he had always been. His scent was that of a full demon, though his features still resembled that of the half breed he was. The aura around him was intense to say the least, but it was also subdued as if there was something keeping him grounded, rational...

The wench had also changed, her scent mixed with Inuyasha's, but the aura around her was immense, it radiated sheer power though it was also very obviously subdued...In the brief glimse he had of her before Inuyasha pulled her behind him he'd noticed that her hair was much longer than he remembered it, and she wore jewels on her face, but it was her scent that had changed the most...while her scent mingled with Inuyasha's, she still smelled...youkai...

"_I see you have taken the wench as your mate Inuyasha, but tell me...why do you hide her from my sight?" _Sesshomaru questioned.."_What is the wench hidi..."_

_"My name is KAGOME...NOT wench Sesshomaru, and YOU ARE a demon yes? Surely you have figured out what has changed about me without having it explained to you...or are you loosing your touch Sesshomaru?"_ Kagome bit out as she stepped around Inuyasha to stand in front of him, looking Sesshomaru straight in the eye..

"_ You have come with questions regarding Rin, right?" _Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru eyed her warily, noting the change in her behavior. While before she was rational and soft spoken, yet brave, now she seemed more aggressive, dangerous, almost lethal in the power that eminated from her slight frame. She was definately a force to be reckoned with, even untrained as she obviously was.

Sesshomaru wasn't too surprised at her behavior though. This woman had always been this way around him, she was outspoken, always spoke her mind regardless of who it was she spoke to, or the status that they held whether it be a commoner or royalty. She treated him the same as she treated the others in their pack...as an equal. She didn't lower her gaze from his, nor did she cower in fright as most woman did...she stood her ground totally disregarding the fact that he could easily tear her to shreds . She had, over the years earned his respect. He'd seen her defend those she cared for, regardless of the danger that it had placed her in, seen her place her life on the line for Inuyasha on more than one occasion, and even now she placed herself next to her mate, as his equal...

Inuyasha had chosen well...But she held information that he needed about his Rin, and he would have it...regardless of the price.

"_What do you know of Rin... Kagome?"_ Sesshomaru almost growled, his eyes never leaving hers...as he reached to take her by the arm.

" _You will NOT touch my mate Sesshomaru, or you will lose the only arm you have left...your choice.." _Inuyasha growled as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga and stepped in front of Kagome in a movement so swift it left Sesshomaru stunned.Sesshomaru reached to unsheath his own sword.

Inuyasha stood ready to fight, his eyes bleeding red as he stood guarding his mate, the purple steaks on his face becoming more vivid, his fangs lengthening, his growling increasing steadily in it's ferocity.

"_ This Sesshomaru came for answers and if I have to go through you to get them then SO BE IT!"_ Sesshomaru growled as he lunged tword Inuyasha, his sword coming down heavily tword Inuyasha's chest only to be blocked by Tetsusaiga and a blinding pink flash of light...it's power locking the two swords together.

"_Will you two KNOCK IT OFF!" _Kagome yelled, completly unaware of the changes taking place in her appearance...

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stood facing each other, their swords locked together, their faces turned to look at the woman who stood next to them, each awed by her transformation...

Her hair whipped harshly around her, a pink glow surrounding her figure. Her fangs had grown long enough to touch her bottom lip, her arm stretched in front of her with her fingers spread, the claws on their tips glowing faintly as she glared at the two demons before her...her eyes solid black, rimmed in pink...

The wind howled around them, causing the branches to creak under it's pressure, the grass nearly laying flat against the ground as the sky darkened. Lightening flashed briefly before being drowned out by the roar of thunder as it clashed around them, making one wonder if the heaven's above were indeed falling.

" _I WILL NOT have you two killing each other...do you UNDERSTAND! ..."_

But then they heard it, barely audible through the roar of the thunder around them... a faint whisper carried on the wings of the wind, that had them each jerking their attention to the direction it had come from...

"_Soureikan? "_

Kagome's hand dropped to her side, the power she weilded dissipating as she turned to face the little girl who had spoken.The wind stopped just as suddenly as it started, the lightening and thunder just a mere afterthought as the sky brightened, leaving the two dog demons standing there to wonder what the hell just happened.

"_ You...know who I am.?" _Kagome stuttered, before falling to her knees a few feet away from the child.

" _I saw you in my dream...I heard the name Soureikan...I know that name, but I don't know why...I didn't know it was you Kagome...How come you look so different?" _Rin asked softly as she closed the distance between them and threw her arms around Kagome's neck.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Rin's small frame and laughed softly..." _I have sooo much to tell you Rin, but perhaps I should explain to all of you..."_ Kagome replied as she turned to look at the two dog demons who stood behind her, they had yet to move from their previous position...swords locked together, as they watched the two girls hugging each other.

" _SHE'S AIHANA?" _Inuyasha mumbled as he lowered his sword and placed it in it's sheath.

"_Would you care to explain?" _Sesshomaru asked as he also sheathed his sword, his gaze directed at Kagome.

" _Shall we sit?" _Kagome asked as she took Rin's hand and went to sit under the branches of the God Tree waiting patiently as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru reluctantly followed.

" _Well, where do I start...Rin is my older sister, we are dragon demons...Our parents are Ryu na Takuan and Oujo Matsuko ..._

Kagome continued with the story, explaining to Rin who she was and why she hadn't aged, told her about their parents, and finally about the crown that she was to be given.She expained that Rin was actually about 24 years old, and that once she had her crown the conceiling spell that had been placed on her would be broken..

Once the story was completed she waited while Sesshomaru and Rin processed the information..

"_ Where is this crown you speak of?" _Sesshomaru asked, his face still expressionless even after learning the true identity of the little girl that had offered him food after he lost his arm in battle with Inuyasha, and who he had revived with the Tensaiga when he had smelled her blood in the forest, the little girl that had followed him faithfully these past 3 years putting her undying trust into a demon she had barely known.

" _Do you trust me with her Sesshomaru?"_ Kagome asked as she stood from her place under the tree.

" _I do not believe you would harm her Kagome, what is it that you wish to do?" _Sesshomaru asked as he watched her move to stand before them.

"_I 'm not sure, my parents told me I would know what to do when the time came, but you see the crowns were locked together when I put them on, and as you can see the crown I wear is now a part of me...I'm not sure what to do..." _Kagome replied uneasily...She closed her eyes as she stood quietly trying to remember what her parents had told her...She could hear faint whispering in the corner of her mind, could feel something nudging her concious, urging her to remember...then she could hear it...

_**" When you need help my dear child you need only touch the emerald in your crown..." **_

Kagome knew then what she needed to do. She reached up slowly, her fingers extending to caress the emerald that sparkled on her skin...

Inuyasha sat watching the love of his life as she reached gently to touch the emerald on her forehead, and as soon as her fingers brushed against it, it began to glow, it's greenish haze sparkling in the now afternoon sunlight as it slowly engulfed her in it's glow...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am SOOOO sorry to keep ending these chapters in cliffys...I truely don't mean to but this part of the story is really hard to seperate. I hope you are all still enjoying this story and please review and let me know...I really appreciate all of you who have taken the time to read and review...Neisha


	19. Changes

I still dont own Inuyasha or it's characters...Sorry this chapter is so late...Thanks to all who have read and reveiwed...I really appreciate it. Here are the definitions to some words that I used in this chapter.

Yaken-stray dog

Dekunobo-blockhead

Chinpira-urchin

Inchiki-cheat

Baka-idiot

Kyakusenbi-the beauty of leg lines, shapely

Reflections of the Past :Changes

chapter 19

Kagome stood facing Rin, unaware of the glow that surrounded her as her gaze rested on the child before her,thrilled at the knowledge that she was the final addition to a family she had never known, and with that final thought she reached to grasp the crown , and as her touch grazed the golden edges of her skin she heard a soft clicking noise as Rin's crown was released from her own. With it held lightly in her grasp she held it in front of her waiting for Rin to accept her place in their small family.

Rin stood and slowly closed the distance between herself and Kagome, and with one last glance tword Sesshomaru she knelt down awaiting what ever it was that was to come next.Kagome slowly placed the crown onto Rin's small head and stepped back and...waited.

Rin watched with wide trusting eyes, a part of her soul answering the call that came from Kagome's heart. This was right, this was what she had been missing all these years. She remembered now, her parents, Soureikan , the battle that had ultimatly seperated her family, and the priestess who had done all she could do to keep them safe. She closed her eyes as she felt the familier change flow over her, a change that she hadn't felt in 19 long years...

Kagome could feel the surge of power radiate through her own slight frame, it's warmth wrapping itself into every fiber of her being. She had never felt this way before, had never known such intense power existed, and was even more awestruck that that power was her own, that it came from inside her.

She allowed it to wash over her, to fan around her unrestrained. Something deep down telling her to let it go, to allow this final transformation to occure...and so she did. She could feel the wind surge around her in response to her call, could feel the heat pouring off her very soul, it's fire rolling through her blood as it surged forward, uncurling itself into the massive force that it had yet to become. It vibrated within her being, calling to the elements of nature, demanding a response to the authority it held. Lightening flashed through the afternoon sky, as the thunder rolled in response to it's urgency, the clouds darkening as if in prelude to some unforseen danger, hinting to those who witnessed that this was indeed something to be reckoned with.She could feel every nerve ending in her body as it channeled her power around her, through her...could feel it's sharp tingling between the shoulder blades of her back before it branched away to caress those who sat watching, connecting with each one on a level deeper than any had thought possible..reassuring them that all was as it should be.

She could feel Inuyasha's surprise at the power she wielded with ease, could feel his love and pride swell at the knowledge that this woman, this creature that stood before them was his...and she felt his reassurance that he supported whatever it was that she was being compelled to do.

She could feel Rin...could read her soul like a book laid out before her...And Rin was begging her to make their connection include Sesshomaru, as he was so important to her...someone that she held close to her heart and was not willing to let go...

So reluctantly Kagome reached out to Sesshomaru...her gaze locking with his, her eyes asking for his permission...

Sesshomaru watched Kagome, unsure of what it was that she asked of him, but unwilling to back down or show doubt.

Inuyasha's wench was more powerful than he had initially believed, and she was indeed dangerous, but there was something about her calling to him. His inner demon was demanding that he respond, told him that this was indeed something that he was supposed to be a part of...so he allowed it...whatever it was she intended to do , he would allow it...if not for his own curiousity, then for Rin...though he would never admit it to anyone...

Kagome reached out to Sesshomaru again, unsure of how he would recieve her, if he would allow her to connect with him, to make that final connection that would hold the four of them together on a level deeper than any of them realized. This was important, she could feel it deep inside that this had to be done...because it was what Rin wanted...

Her aura gently nudged his as they crackled violently, hers patiently waiting for his response, and his having a silent war against itself before reluctantly letting down it's guard to allow his brothers wench to do whatever it was that had her calling him. At first he was apprehensive, but no one would see that or any other emotion upon his face. He was proud of the fact that no one could read him, it was a defense that he had learned as a small child..that he would hold on to for the sake of his own protection. What the others could only guess at made him stronger, harder to decieve if they did not know what things they could use against him.. And as Lord of the Western Lands he could not risk anyone knowing him so intimatly.His guard would forever be in place, his emotions kept under strict control, this was the only way of life, _his_ way of life for the choice was never his to be made. It was just something that he'd been unintentionally given the day he was born..the day he became the heir to the Western Lands.

Kagome could sense Sesshomaru's apprehension, and realized that for him to allow her this connection was the ultimate show of trust for him. He'd never allowed anyone this close to his soul before, and she understood that this connection with him was something that normally would only be experienced by his chosen mate.

She had the ability to communicate with Inuyasha, to feel his emotions, because they were mated, but this connection with Sesshomaru was something entirely different.And she vowed that she would only read him when he allowed it...that it would be he that would open the channel to the others as well as herself if that was what he chose. She would not take from him what he didn't willingly and knowingly offer. And Kagome was at this point unsure if he truely understood the connection that he had allowed.

Sesshomaru could hear her thoughts as they raced through him. He hadn't initially realized what it was that he had allowed her to do but even now as that knowledge set in he was awed by the fact that she would allow him that much control over what she could just as easily leave for the others to pick up on. He sat silently pondering what it was about Inuyasha's wench that had him trusting her so completly...the only other person he trusted was his Rin. She had always followed him blindly, trusting in him so completly that it left him wondering why she had chosen him, what it was that made her give to him so freely...and now Rin was changing...becoming the woman he had never thought she would become...

Kagome shut the channel with Sesshomaru and turned her attention back to Inuyasha and Rin. She would allow them the same ability she had allowed Sesshomaru, so that they could keep their most intimate thoughts and secrets as just that...secrets, only to be revealed as they saw fit.

And with one final look at Rin, she closed her eyes and released what remained of her energy letting it flow around them like a cocoon, it's glow blinding to any trying to look in.

She watched as Rin's body changed to that of a young woman, her eyes glowing black, her hair lengthening around her to rest softly against the earthen floor,...she watched as claws formed at her fingertips and hoped that she felt at ease with the changes that were happening to her. But what she hadn't realized were the final tranformations that were taking place within herself.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome closed her eyes, her head falling back as she let loose one last burst of power that spiraled around them, the glow around her and Rin intensifying so much that he could no longer see what was happening, and with a growl he stood intending to wrap his arms around his mate. But Sesshomaru stopped him, a soft growl coming from deep within his chest, calming the hanyou before he got to out of control.

_"They are fine Inuyasha, be patient...allow your mate to finish what she must..."_ Sesshomaru said, only Inuyasha didn't see his mouth move...and this brought another wave of panic until he was hit with yet another understanding.

Kagome had included Sesshomaru into the bond she shared with Rin and himself ...but why?

Just then the wind died down, the glow surrounding Rin and Kagome flickering briefly before dying down like the embers of a camp fire that had extinguished its last bit of fuel...And what Inuyasha and Sesshomaru witnessed had them both wide eyed and stunned...

There standing within a circle of burnt grass stood two of the most beautiful woman either demon had ever seen.

They almost mirrored each other as they were so alike in their appearance.

Kagome stood, eyes wide, their pink depths resting on Inuyasha. Her raven locks rolled down her back in soft waves to pool at her feet, her fangs reaching her bottom lip. She wore a dress that shimmered around her, adapting to the colors of her surroundings, the sandles on her feet held in place by a braided golden rope that weaved it's way up her calves and past her knees before tying off at her thighs. But what held Inuyasha's attention were the almost irridesent wings that protruded from her back.

They were framed in golden skin, but the inside of them were almost transparent, as if they held a sparkling sheen of water within them...they shimmered in much the same way as the dress she wore, changing colors to mimic their surroundings...first the blackness of the grass she stood upon, then the deep brown of the tree trunks that stood behind her, then changing again to the green of the leaves on the trees as she spread them out, stretching them as far as they would reach so she too could catch a glimse of whatever it was that held Inuyasha's shocked gaze.

It was then that her gaze caught Rin.

She stood at Kagome's right, her straight raven hair cascading down her back to also pool at her feet. The dress she wore was similar to Kagome's except it was lined in silver instead of gold.

But it was her eyes that held them all. Her eyes were the deepest black she had ever seen, only if one looked deep enough into their depths they would realize that they were not black, but the deepest, darkest green.

She also had wings adorning her small frame, lined in the same silver as her dress, but the inner skin remained emerald in color, shimmering in the sunlight before also becoming virtually transparent.

Sesshomaru stood quietly looking at the child that had followed him tirelessly for the last three years...only she wasn't a child anymore. There before him stood a woman more beautiful than any he had ever seen, a demon female whos emerald black gaze held his own, her head set proudly as she spread the wings on her back in a movement that mimiced Kagome's.

* * *

_HENTAI! _Sango screamed as a loud slap was heard echoing through the forest sending nesting birds fluttering this way and that. 

Miroku stood unfazed staring straight ahead, his eyes fixed on the kyakusenbi before him, his hand that had only moments ago found it's way to the curvey backside of Sango still twitching slightly at his side, as the other rested on the red hand print on his cheek.

Sango stood confused next to him, still trying to figure out what was wrong with the damn monk. But it didn't take long before her gaze followed his to two sets of legs.

There before them stood two demons, their backs turned tword them, wings spread as if they were ready to take flight. The dresses they wore split clean up both sides before stopping at mid thigh, thus what held Miroku's gaze.

"_KAGOMEEEEEE!_ Shippo yelled as he ran past Sango and Miroku to the woman standing on the left.

Kagome turned just in time to catch Shippo as he launched himself into her warm embrace.

"_I didn't know you had wings Kagome, can you fly?..Will you take me for a ride?..When did this happen?..Why is Sesshomaru here?...And who's she?"_Shippo questioned as he pointed at Rin.

Kagome giggled softly shaking her head at the kitsune she held. "_I didn't know I had wings either, till just now Shippo...I don't know if I can fly, yes I'll take you for a ride if I can, and this..._she motioned with her free hand..._is Aihana, my sister, better known as Rin."_

_"Rin...Since when has Rin been so...womanly.?" _asked Miroku as his gaze shifted to take in the shaply figure of the new woman who stood in front of him.

Sesshomaru stepped into his line of vision then, a low growl erupting from him..."_You...are to stay away from Rin, or you will lose the right to call yourself male, do we understand each other?"_

_"Uh, yep...I believe we do." _Miroku replied uneasily as he shifted his gaze to Inuyasha who had moved to stand beside Kagome, a sly smile upon his face."_ What's the matter Sesshomaru, don't like the idea of someone else eyeing what you consider yours?"_

_"Grow up Inuyasha, I owe you no explanation in this matter." _Sesshomaru replied, his face devoid of any emotion before he turned and walked away. "_Yaken..."_ being heard faintly by the demons he'd left behind.

"_Well, I'd say that was a little to close for comfort." _Miroku muttered," _Hey Kagome, do you think we can get a dress like that for Sango? I 'm sure she'd look absolutly amazing..."_

Sango rolled her eyes angrily before stomping off in the direction of their bathing spring..."_hentai, baka, inchiki, dekunobo, chinpira..."_she muttered aimlessly before her figure and her words were lost within the forest that surrounded them...

"_What?..what did I say_?" Miroku muttered helplessly as Kagome and Rin slapped him upside the head.

Kagome leaned over to Inuyasha.."_I'll go find her, but would you mind keeping an eye on pervert here, I'd hate to see what happens if Sesshomaru finds him peeking." _

_"Yeah, but don't be gone long..." _Inuyasha replied.

"_Rin, would you care to join me at the spring? _Kagome asked as she moved her wings behind her and followed the path Sango had taken.

"_Love to Kagome, but what about Shippo, surely you arn't bringing him with us are you?" _Rin replied.

"_Ah yeah, well um, since you arn't used to him yet, I suppose we could leave him with Inuyasha and Miroku...you don't mind do you Shippo..you can bath with the guys later..."_

_"Yeah, yeah...I don't mind Kagome." _Shippo answered quietly as he jumped from her embrace to land on Inuyasha's shoulder..

And with that the two girls headed tword the bathing spring to calm a very irritated Sango.

* * *

**One month later...**

Days turned into weeks and weeks flew by relatively quickly. The days were initially spent building seperate huts for Inuyasha and Kagome, one for Miroku and Shippo, one for Sango and Kilala that sat near Miroku's, and one for Sesshomaru and Rin as he had refused to leave her until she was able to defend herself. They shared their small hut as Sesshomaru declared he would not be staying long enough to warrent the building of his own. Sango had offered Rin a place to stay in her hut, but Rin had declined, though the others knew perfectly well that Sesshomaru had refused to allow her far from his sight due to the males in the village who looked longingly in her direction when ever she was near.

Sango and Miroku had finally gotten over their last arguement, and had since been training together daily..along with Kilala and Shippo.Kagome trained with Keade every morning learning how to use her priestess powers then trained with Inuyasha in the afternoons to learn how to use a sword in hand to hand combat. She had already become an excellent archer during the years they had spent looking for the jewel shards. Rin trained with Sesshomaru learning how to defend her self as well and both she and Kagome had become quite good. But Kagome had yet to learn how to fully transform. With Rin's help she had finally become able to make her wings dissappear, but she still couldn't harness the ability to transform into her full dragon form. Rin had successfully changed several times, but no matter how many times she explained it,Kagome still hadn't been able to.

Inuyasha had also tried to help, but as he had never transformed either he was rather at a loss for how to help her, and now she was off by herself yet again.

Sesshomaru watched quietly as Kagome sat on a rock overlooking the village. He had been watching her as she tried repeatedly to change into her dragon form, but she had never succeded, even with the help of Rin.

Inuyasha and Rin had also followed Sesshomaru to the clearing but she hadn't noticed any of them as they stood silently behind her.

Sesshomaru felt compelled to help her, but he was unsure if Inuyasha would allow it. She had given him the ability to control the connections he made with the others and had not told them of the reasons behind his lack of emotion, and in doing so she had further earned his respect. So, if Inuyasha would allow him, he would help her. As he made his final decision, he allowed his aura to reach out to Inuyasha's, seeking his permission to speak directly to his mind so that they did not disturb Kagome.

Inuyasha was suprised that Sesshomaru had connected with him as he had not done it since the day Kagome had included him into their bond.

"_Inuyasha, I will help your mate if you'll allow it. But I will ask you not to interfere...She will need to concentrate if she is to learn this ability." _

"_Why would you wish to help my mate Sesshomaru?"_

_" Let's just say that I wish to repay a debt...now will you allow me to help?"_

_"Yeah, but if you hurt her, I'll kill you where you stand."_

_"I won't hurt her Inuyasha, you must trust me in this..." _and with that Sesshomaru closed their connection and moved to stand behind Kagome, his aura brushing against hers gently.

" _Kagome, I can help you if you wish it, do you trust me?" _Sesshomaru questioned.

Kagome was shocked to say the least. She hadn't realized that they were behind her.

"_Help me with what Sesshomaru, I don't understand."_ Kagome replied as she stood and turned to face him.

" _I can show you how to transform if you'll allow it. But you must trust me..." _Sesshomaru replied.

"_ Rin has already tried, it hasn't worked. Maybe I am unable to transform...perhaps the jewel has somehow interfered with my natural abilities.." _Kagome answered softly. "_ Besides, why would you want to help me with this?"_

_" When you included me into your bond with Inuyasha and Rin, why did you allow me the ability to control what others could have easily taken advantage of?"_he asked.

" _Because it was the right thing to do, and because it is your right to have that ability...I didn't want to take that away from you. I wished it to be a gift...to you and to Rin. I did not wish it to be a curse." _Kagome replied as she shifted her gaze to Inuyasha.

"_ That is the reason I wish to help you, because it is your right to know your true form, and because you were concerned enough for my safety that you in your own way protected me. I am honored by your actions Kagome, and I merely wish to repay that kindness."_ Sesshomaru replied, glad that they spoke low enough that the others would be unable to hear as they had stayed further back by the edge of the trees.

" _And what of Inuyasha, have you spoken with him on this matter?" _Kagome asked, still in a state of shock that this conversation was actually happening.

"_ I have requested his permission to help you, and he has given his approval. Now it is your decision to make.Will you trust me Kagome?" _Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome looked again at Inuyasha, and seeing the approval in his eyes she looked up at Sesshomaru."_ I would be honored if you would teach me this Sesshomaru, and yes, I trust you."_

Inuyasha and Rin stood silently watching as Kagome and Sesshomaru spoke to each other, though niether could hear a word that was being said. But unknown to all were the insects that hovered behind the tree tops as they gathered information for their Lord and Master...Naraku

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

I am truely sorry that I wasn't able to update on Sunday as has been the norm, but it couldn't be helped as much as I tried. I will start on the next chapter of this story tomorrow, so hopefully it will be ready to post by the weekend. Please let me know what you all think so far...this chapter was harder than the others have been, but I think that is due to adding more characters and trying to keep them as close to character as possible, though I know that they are slowly changing.PLEASE Review as I really need the motivation...you wouldn't believe how much it helps...Thanks again to all who have continued to review as well as to the new readers who have also been reviewing...You are ALL what keeps this story going... 

And to Linda and Travi...I hope you both like this chapter..thanks for the encouragement...I really needed it...Neisha


	20. My Dragon

Thanks again for all your reviews, they mean alot.

Disclaimer...I don't own Inuyasha or the other characters except Ryu na Takuan and Oujo Matsuko. The Inuyasha characters belong to Rumiko.

Reflections of the Past: My Dragon...chapter 20

Kagome stood silently before Sesshomaru awaiting whatever it was that was about to happen, anticipation coursing through her veins, when a thought stopped her heart...

"_ Wait...Sesshomaru, what if something goes wrong, what if I purify you? Arn't you concerned about that possibility?"  
_Kagome muttered as she looked up at the demon that had offered to help her.

"_Will you purify me Kagome?"_ Sesshomaru questioned, his passive face reflecting no other emotion as he stared at her wide eyed expression, silently smiling at the concern she held for him.

" _Of course not, I would never intentionally try to harm you, but it's the unintentional damage that I 'm worried about."_ Kagome replied."_ I don't know what will happen, but I want you to be sure that you want to do this."_

_" I trust you Kagome...Now, shall we continue?" _Sesshomaru answered as he reached up with his only hand to turn her away from him, his hand resting on her shoulder. "_ I wish to speak to your mind Kagome, it will allow you to 'feel' what it is you need to do. It will be easier for you to understand that way...words are hard to understand sometimes as they are interpreted differently by different people, but feelings are more generalized...is this acceptible to you?" _Sesshomaru murmured from behind her.

" _Of course Sesshomaru, if you are comfortable, I do not wish to intrude on your thoughts..." _Kagome replied, as her nervousness began anew.

" _Kagome, I would not offer if I was not alright with it , now you should relax, let me show you what you are missing, just open yourself to this Kagome, or you will not understand..." _Sesshomaru whispered as his aura branched out to encompass her own, it's power clashing violently with hers until she finally relaxed against him, her back resting lightly against his chest.

Kagome closed her eyes and allowed new feelings to rush through her, she felt his power radiate through her, his demon calling to her own as it tried to communicate.

She could feel thier power building within her chest, its pressure pulsing through her until she was sure her ribcage would explode. _Channel your energy, Kagome, feel it as it branches from your chest to your arms, feel it take hold , allow it to manifest itself into what ever form it seeks... don't stop it, don't fear it...it is a part of you, it will not hurt you, feel it as it races through your limbs, as it awakens nerve endings, let your body react naturally, don't force it, don't bend it to your expectations, just let it become whatever it seeks to become...just FEEL..."_

And Kagome did just that. She felt their energy swirl unchecked within her, could feel it branch in all directions as it rushed through her, following each of her limbs...but something was wrong, something was missing and her power screamed to correct it, to sooth the wound it encountered before it could manifest it's power correctly...she needed this, needed to heal this lingaring pain before her soul could comense with its change, and so she allowed it, rechanneling her power into the direction of the wound.

Sesshomaru reeled from the sudden shift in power, unsure of what was happening, of what this girl was doing when she redirected her powers, and was struck with the most intense wave of pain he'd felt since he'd lost his arm to Inuyasha's blade all those years ago, and that's exactly where the pain centered now...but then as suddenly as it hit, it was gone, leaving a soothing tingle in it's wake as her power redirected itself to again branch though them both...He felt the changes take hold...of himself as well as the small woman who rested against him...this wasn't what should have happened...she should transform, not him...but somehow she had woke his demon, and it fought for the same release that she sought. Their aura spiraled around them as each began to take the shape that belonged to them...

Kagome could feel as her shape shifted, could feel all the changes take place. She felt her body grow, felt as large claws replaced the small well defined hands that she was used to. She felt the familier tingle on her back as her wings freed themselves from their hiding place deep behind her shoulder blades, and she could feel as her face changed shape as well, its shape elongating to accept its new characteristics...then it was over, even as the power surged through her veins she could sense that the change was complete...and she could also feel a huge form sitting behind her...

Sesshomaru sat silently behind the dragon female who lay curled at his paws..."_PAWS..."_

How did this happen, there before him, resting on either side of the dragon that lay below him, were two...paws, his paws...

She had somehow managed to regrow his arm, the arm he'd lost so long ago...that was the pain he had felt...she had gifted him once again with the only other thing that he'd secretly longed for...she had given him his arm back... would this woman, this human wench that had captured his brothers heart ever cease to amaze him...somehow he doubted it...Inuyasha had chosen very well, he was certain of it.

Inuyasha and Rin raced up to the demons sitting before them.

Sesshomaru sat in his dog form, one paw lifted as he sat studying the appendage, his head tilted to one side as his gaze settled on Kagome, her dragons form finally stirring as she tried to bring herself upright to sit on her back legs so that she too could study herself...

She sat there before them... a dragon, her elagance shimmering brightly before them, her scales reflecting indepedently in the sunlight as they took on various colors of their surroundings, the deep greens of the nature they sat within, the blues of the clear crisp sky, and the whites of the billowing clouds that moved ever so slowly with the breeze, before finally settling on a deep emerald green. On her forehead rested the emerald of her crown with the pink stone sitting below it to rest on the bridge of her muzzel. Her eyes were a deep shade of pink framed in feather like lashes. And where her skin had taken on the golden glow of her crown, now sat twin horns, wrapped in gold, that rested against the top of her head before coming to two sharpened points at the back of her head.

Her muzzel glittered with speckles of gold, highlighting the elongated fangs that protruded from her mouth. The gentle swell of muscle that was her neck rounded slightly, adding to her magestic appearance...a golden line streaming from her muzzle further down her chest to separate the large scales that grew smaller in size as they raced further down to cover the belly that lay hidden by two front legs tipped at the paw with three glistening claws on each, they were also tipped in a golden hue, both resting upon a massive swirl of length that appeared to be her tail, tipped with a golden point. Her wings lay drawn against her back, their length hidden by the sheer size of her frame...before she slowly unfolded them, their golden edges encasing a translucent sheen of skin as they rippled beneath the breeze.

She had done it, with the help of Sesshomaru she had finally achieved her true form.

Sango and Miroku stood quietly in their place at the edge of the trees, having come in search of the others.

There before them sat Sesshomaru, sitting proudly in his demon form, still gazing upon his newly aquired paw...and a dragon, head lowered to Inuyasha whose hand rested gently on her muzzle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours later...

Inuyasha and Kagome sat in their hut, each reflecting on the days events.

"_Thank you Inuyasha for allowing Sesshomaru to help me...it means so much to me. "_ Kagome whispered as she leaned forward to catch his lips with her own in a lingaring kiss.

"_My pleasure...Kagome." _Inuyasha replied as he to leaned forward, his hands coming to rest upon her shoulders before slowly caressing their way down her arms to enertwine themselves with her hands.

"_Make love to me Inuyasha?" _Kagome whispered, her eyes darkening with desire as she gazed upon the hanyou that would forever hold her heart.

Needing no other encouragement Inuyasha eased Kagome backwards, his body lying flush with hers as they kissed hungrily, needing to feel each other as they had been unable to be intimate with all the happenings of the last few days.

He kissed her jaw line, slowly coming to the mating mark that lay at the curve of her neck, his tongue flicking upon it lazily, enjoying the soft gasp of pleasure that passed her softly parted lips. He caressed her lightly, starting at her waist and inched slowly to her breasts, barely touching them before coming again to the straps of her dress that lay loosly on her shoulders.

He gently eased the straps off of her shoulders and down her arms in a touch so feathery that it left a trail of goosebumps in their wake, he tugged on the straps gently to ease the silken material over her breasts revealing their pale beauty to his hungry gaze, before continuing to pull the material gently till she lay bare before him...

She sat up slowly, her weight coming to rest on her knees as her hands reached to him to pull his haori and undershirt off, then reaching to untie his pants.

They touched and tasted of each other, their passion soaring ever higher as they became one. They moved together in a dance as old as time, before coming to completion together, their souls merging before exploding into a million sparkling pieces to settle around them.

They lay in the warmth of each others embrace, each lost in the heaven they had created together.

Inuyasha lay sated, his body relaxed as he lay with his head upon Kagome's chest listening to the soft beat of her heart.

She lay content beneath him, her claws lightly grazing his shoulder as she lay close to sleep. Her scent wrapped around him, lulling him into a place more peaceful than he had ever thought existed...but there was something odd in the scent that caught his sensitive nose, something more alluring than before...something that hinted a two seperate beings instead of one...then it hit him...causing his hand to spread across her stomach as he lifted his head to look at her.

Kagome...his Kagome...was going to give him a pup...

" _I wondered when you'd notice Inu..." _Kagome whispered as her eyes opened to gaze lovingly at him, their black and pink depths glowing with the happiness at their newfound knowledge...

"_You knew?...When did you find out?" _Inuyasha asked as his gaze shifted to gaze at her flat stomach and the life they had created lying within..

_"This morning when I transformed...I just knew. I really don't know how to explain it..are you happy Inu?"_Kagome questioned.

"_ Happy? I couldn't be happier..._Inuyasha exclaimed...

_" Let's go tell Sango and Miroku...I'm gonna be a mother!"_ Kagome giggled as she got up and reached for her scattered clothing, Inuyasha reluctantly moving to join her..."_Can't we just tell Sango...you know how Miroku will respond, he'll want all the details on how this happened...damn pervert..."_ Inuyasha muttered as he tried to hide his growing smile. He was going to be a father...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Okay guys...how was it...please review and let me know. I know that the lemon could have been more graphic, but I wanted to focus more on getting to the 'baby' news...hope you liked it...Neisha


	21. Admitting to Love

OHHHHH Thank you ALL for such wonderful reviews...I am so glad you all like this story as I really enjoy writing it...

I DO NOT own Inuyasha or the other characters, but I do own this story and Ryu na Takuan and Oujo Matsuko..

Reflections of the Past: Admitting to Love chapter 21

Sango sat on her knees on the hill top over looking the village,her long brown hair released from it's binding to ride the breeze.The others had left some time ago, but she stayed behind. She sat quietly by herself, having only been drawn out of her thoughts by the slight movement on her left. There, hovering quietly above the tree tops were three of Naraku's insects.. "How long have they been watching, and how much information have they gathered?" she thought...But before she could attack, they were gone, taking their stolen information with them. She sat a moment longer knowing full well that she should let the others know that she had seen Naraku's insects flying away just a short time ago, but now she was plagued with thoughts of her own...she was determined to figure out just what it was that she wanted from the relationship she had sort of developed with Miroku. He had stopped ages ago with the asking of women to 'bear his children,' and had also proposed to her and she had accepted, but had postponed it until after Naraku's defeat, but now she wasn't so sure that that was what she really wanted. She knew that she didn't want to wait anymore to be with Miroku, what if they were killed in battle, what if they never got to be together as husband and wife, what if...what if...what if. These thoughts raged through her mind every time she lay eyes on the monk who had stolen her heart.

_" If you want to take your relationship with Miroku to the next level, then just tell him...he loves you ya know, just go for whatever it is that will make you happy.."_

Kagome had said those exact words to her over a month ago, but what was it that she really wanted? " I want him...oh god, I want him more than ever..." her mind whispered even as her heart responded with its quicker pace as it fluttered within the walls of her chest, it's eratic beat stilling the restlessness of her soul. "Yes, I want him, more now than ever...but how do you tell someone something as delicate as this? " You can't just walk up to the man you've been in love with for years and say ' Miroku, I love you...make love to me..' No, he'd think she was some kind of wanton hussy... he'd like it...there was no doubt there, but it wasn't the way she wanted their first time to be remembered by either of them...'oh, what do I do...' she thought as her eyes gazed at the horizon...watching as the sun set, it's last bit of heavenly warmth being pulled away as it sank ever so slowly beneath the edge of land she had always called home, leaving a sultry breeze behind to murmur her name as it caressed her, soothing the aching muscles of her neck with gentle fingers as soft as silk, each massaging the tenseness from her, urging her to relax beneath them, to enjoy the peacefulness that had somehow seized her heart.

But somewhere deep inside she knew that it wasn't the breeze that whispered her name, that soothed her with a silky soft caress that she leaned into...Somewhere...deep inside her subconcious she knew that it was Miroku that massaged her, that relaxed her. She knew that it was her acceptance of her inner feelings, of the need she had long denied herself, that brought the peacefulness that now swelled within her...

She leaned further into his warmth, felt as his hands became more bold as they curved around the upper arch of her shoulders, the length of his fingers brushing across her collar bone as he gently nudged her head, encouraging it to lull to one side exposing her milky white skin to his appreciating gaze, his hands seperating the front of her shirt to slide it over the edge of her shoulders, exposing the upper swell of her breasts as his lips claimed a piece of her neck, his teeth nibbling softy before his tongue lightly grazed her skin causing a strangled gasp to burst forth from her parted lips as her head fell back to rest on his shoulder, allowing him even more access to the beautiful expanse of her neck as it gracefully fell to her shoulder.He gradually made his way to the front of her,silently watching the woman in front of him, her head thrown back, eyes closed, lips slightly parted as her tongue darted out to moisten their dryness...and as his hands continued to lightly caress the front of her shoulders he leaned in slowly to press an open mouthed kiss to the upper swell of her left breast before trailing his tongue softly over her cleavage to press another open mouthed kiss to the right breast as well. Her hands came up reflexivly to grasp the front of his robes before splaying her fingers across the expanse of his broad, muscular chest...her head raising as she looked deep into the eyes of the man who loved her so tenderly. He sat before her, his eyes nearly black with unrestrained passion, as he gazed lovingly back at her...how she longed to pull the binding from his hair, to see him disheveled, instead of so refined. She reached up shyly, her fingers grasping the tie that securly held the length of his hair and tugged, watching as piece by piece each strand fell slowly to his shoulders, framing his handsome face in layers of midnight that had her fingers itching to bury themselves into its silky depths. And with only the slightest hesitation she leaned forward, straightening her body to sit directly on her knees, and buried her hands into the silky blackness of his hair, looking directly into his eyes, before catching his lips in a breathless kiss that shocked them both. "_Love me Miroku...make me yours."_ she whimpered against his mouth ... she felt his lips turn up in a smile as genuine as time before hearing his hushed words of response."_It would be my honor my love...I love you Sango, only you..."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was the sight that greeted Inuyasha and Kagome when they had gone in search of their friends to share the news of their baby, and after watching for a mere moment each smiled before turning and leaving their friends to their privacy...So instead they headed in the direction of the well, deciding to go and tell Kagome's 'mother' of her impending status as 'grandmother'. It was the night of the new moon, Inuyasha's time to become human, and the safest place for him on these nights was in Kagome's time. They jumped through the well together, Inuyasha holding Kagome gently as they landed on the other side of the well. Inuyasha stood quietly as the change took over, his long silver hair dissappearing as it's raven locks emerged, his fangs receding, his claws becoming blunt human fingernails. He sank to his knees, reaching to wrap his arms around Kagome's waist as he lay his head to rest on her belly as if trying to hear the movements of their unborn child...they stayed in the well like this,because in this moment, time had no meaning. Inuyasha sat on his knees loving the woman he held in his arms, as well as the child that lay wrapped within her womb...and Kagome stood looking down into the deep brown eyes of the man who had fathered her unborn baby, whose head still rested lovingly on her belly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru sat silently inside the hut he shared with Rin. He sat staring at his hand, watching as each finger moved, as his wrist bent...He had removed his shirt so that he could see for himself the regrown arm that Kagome had given him. He had yet to thank her, though he knew that it was unnessesary.

He, Lord Sesshomaru sat so engulfed in his own thoughts that he failed to hear, or even smell Rin's arrival into their hut...

She stood silently, her eyes taking in the stunning beauty of the demon that sat before her. He was bare chested, his muscles well defined, each twitching in response to the movement he commanded from them. His shoulders were wide, the markings on his arms glowing faintly in the firelight, his long silver hair cascading down his back to follow the curve of his slender waist before pooling around him on the baren floor of the hut they shared. His eyes were wide, their golden orbs having a suprised look in them before once again becoming the expressionless...WHOA...dear god, his eyes...he was looking right at her, and in her embarrassment she turned and fled, not seeing the slow smile spread across his face...it had been her scent that had alerted him to her presence, that musky scent of need...the scent of arousal...his Rin wanted him, not as her guardian, but as her lover...as her mate. And he was absolutly certain that he would make her his own, his mate...as his demon already deamed her as such.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naraku stood at the large window of the castle, his ink black hair blowing wildly in the wind, his eyes blazing with rage after having just learned the information his insects had collected for him. This was not supposed to happen. His demons were supposed to find the two girls and had failed continuously, and now after all these years of searching he learns that the two bitches had been under his nose this whole time, each being protected by the the only two demons who could very possibly pose a serious problem to his getting the the jewel shards from Kagome, as well as her very soul. He meant to have it, the full power of the Shikon Jewel... and he would destroy anything and anyone to get what he had searched so long for.He was going to destroy Inuyasha and Sesshomaru...and he would do it by taking from them the only thing that they seemed intent on protecting...their women, and the jewel fragments.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was it guys...lots of fluff...I really wanted to add more fluffiness, since the story hasn't had nearly enough in the last couple of chapters...Please review...I love to hear from you all...and thanks again for your awesome reviews...


	22. Bath Time Disturbance

I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters, except Ryu na Takuan and Oujo Matsuko...

Thank you for your kind reviews...I really love hearing from each of you...and a special thanks to those who faithfully review every chapter, I am glad that I have been able to keep you all with me this long and I look forward to seeing your names appear on my review list...I currently have 12000 hits on this story and it still leaves me in a state of blissful shock as I never expected this story to do this well, nor for it to be 22 chapters long, and it is all thanks to you guys...thanks for reading and reviewing, and thanks for sticking with my story as it has been your encouragement that has made this story continue on past the initial 8 chapters .anyway...enough with my rambling and on with the story...

Reflections of the Past: Bath Time Disturbance... chapter 22

Naraku stood silently in the courtyard of his castle, still fuming over the information he had recieved the night before.

"_I want the jewel shards out of the wolfs' legs...and I want them NOWWWW." _he roared, as he continued watching the six boar demons gathered around him cower at his feet...

" _But_ _Master, where will we find him, he has moved his pack" _one of the demons muttered.

Naraku's eyes narrowed, his rage increasing steadily as he made no effort to reel it in, a large tenticle bursting from him launching tword the insolent boar demon who had spoken, it's jagged edges spearing through it. He drug it closer ignoring its pitiful pleas for mercy as his hand reached to grasp the demon by the throat, his claws piercing its flesh cutting off the strangled cry of pain that poured from the creatures mouth, the pressure he exerted sinking his claws ever deeper into its soft skin. He watched as blood raced through his fingers, their warm crimson streaks weaving a trail of death down the length of the demons neck before dissappearing in the cloth of its wretched, filthy clothing. He watched as the light of life slowly faded from its wide panic stricken eyes. He was discusted at the filthy demon he held in his claws, the same claws that were sinking even deeper as he felt the bones of the demons neck cracking under the pressure, the sickening sound of bones crunching loud enough for all to hear causing the light that had been steadily fading from the demons eyes to flicker briefly before dying out completly as its body went limp in his hand, its head falling backwards being held on only by a small piece of skin. Naraku laughed.. the sound coming from him evil and twisted, as he took pleasure in the boar demons death, then with a flick of his wrist sent the body flying in one direction, while the decapitated head went the other...

"_There will be NO excuse for failure, I will slaughter any who fail me...NOW GO..." _Naraku ordered as he watched the five remaining demons scurry to do his bidding. And with that last order he turned and headed up the staircase to the castle, not caring about the body that still lay in a bloody heap in the dirt of the courtyard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koga sat quietly inside the cave he and Ayame had made thier own once they had their pack moved. He had made Ayame his mate, once he had realized that while he loved Kagome, he was not _in_ love with her. But he knew that Ayame was the other half of his heart as she had followed him relentlessly these past few years, devoting herself to him only. They had moved the pack in hopes that they could find some peace so that their pack could grow again as so many of them had been lost to Naraku's evil. And now Naraku was at it again for he had seen Naraku's insects scouring the counrtyside, no doubt looking for Inuyasha's pack...Now all that remained was to leave, to fight one last battle against Naraku...to avenge the deaths of so many of his wolves...he would leave soon to go in search of Inuyasha and Kagome, to bring them news of his new mate Ayame, and news of Naraku's impending evil...but first he'd spend a few more moments with his mate...he'd leave in one hours time...one hour to remind Ayame of just how much he truely loved her...

Inuyasha and Kagome stood at the edge of the well, having returned to the fuedal era once Inuyasha had returned to his half demon form.

Inuyasha had wanted to return early so they left her mother, Souta, and her grandfather in a state of mass hysteria as each were thrilled at the knowledge that soon they would have a new arrival to cater to, and each wanted to get everything ready for the new babies arrival even though they still had awile to wait.

"_Climb on Kagome, lets go for a run."_ Inuyasha muttered, his gaze centered on the happy expression on Kagome's face.It had been awile since they had been able to run with each other.

"_Alright."_ Kagome replied, the gentle smile on her face brightening with anticipation, as she reached to grasp Inuyasha's shoulders as he helped her onto his back.

" _Ready?" _Inuyasha asked as she settled herself. " _Yep, but lets take the long way okay. "_ Kagome replied, the excitement in her voice obvious.

Inuyasha laughed softly, her excitement at something so simple brightening his mood as he took off, launching himself into the trees surrounding the well, his muscles tensing and relaxing as he jumped from tree to tree his pace steadily increasing. Kagome sat, her legs pressing against his waist as she let go, her arms outstretched, her face turned up twords the warmth of the sun, a small smile of sheer delight gracing her face as the wind whipped around her lifting her hair, pressing the silkiness of her shimmering gown to her frame, outlining her upper body. She could hear the fluttering of Inuyasha's robes, feel the silkiness of his hair tickling her shoulders and arms, watched as his ears twitched atop his head as he continually listened to the sounds in the distance.She heard the irritated squaking of birds as they voiced their anger at having been so rudely disturbed by the demon who used their trees as his own personal runway and laughed softly. Oh how she missed this freedom, the sheer exhileration of it. It had been awile since they had run like this, they had been so caught up in all the new changes and all the training lately that they hadn't had the chance to enjoy the things they had both come to love. One day she'd take him for a ride, take him higher than he'd ever been, but for now she would just enjoy their run together.

But all to soon they arrived at the village, and with a sigh of regret she slowly slid from his back, taking only a moment to press a small kiss to the back of his neck before heading into Keade's hut, Inuyasha right behind her. And there before them sat...noone.

"_Where is everyone?"_ Kagome muttered as she and Inuyasha headed twords Sango and Miroku's huts, following the familier scents oftheir friends.

Kagome quietly peered into Sango's hut, and there, curled into two sleeping balls of fur lay Shippo and Kilala, but no Sango.

So she sauntered over to Miroku's hut, and quietly pulling the door of the hut open she saw Sango and Miroku lying wrapped in each others arms, sleeping.

" _Well, it seems that we've arrived earlier than expected, everyone's still asleep._ Kagome whispered before realizing that Inuyasha had already made his way to their hut, and was now sitting in front of it muttering something about laziness. She walked over to him quietly, and with a wistful smile upon her face looked down at the hanyou. " _I am going to bathe Inuyasha, would you like to join me?"_

_" Feh, I would but it would be my luck that Sango and Sesshomaru's wench would show up...maybe I'll wait till Shippo gets up...the boy needs a bath anyway."_

Inuyasha mumbled, _I'll go catch breakfast, you just be careful, I'll stay close in case you need me alright."_

" _Alright, but um...Inuyasha...I don't think you'll need to catch breakfast, it looks like Sesshomaru already did."_

Inuyasha turned his gaze tword the demon entering the village, a rather large buck slung casually over his shoulder, Rin following behind him.

But instead of being angry he simply grinned...he was going to enjoy teasing his brother about this.

"_ Sesshomaru, since when have you been so domesticated? I thought hunting for humans was far below you." _Inuyasha smirked, enjoying the moment immensly.

" _Rin shot this animal for the others, I am merely bringing it in." _Sesshomaru replied, his normally expressionless face showing just the barest amount of pride as he set the animal down before turning to enter his own hut.

"_Rin, I am going to bathe, you are welcome to join me._" Kagome said as she studied the girl before her. Rin's hands were bloodied, but she held a different look about her, the look of someone in love...

"_You go on ahead Kagome, I'll follow soon alright?" _Rin replied as she too headed into her hut, "_I'll wake Sango and bring her as well..."_

_"Okay.._Kagome replied as she turned and entered her hut to gather her bathing supplies.

"_Inuyasha, we need to talk, so don't be taking off just yet."_ came Sesshomaru's voice from within his hut.

"_And what do you want to talk to me for Sesshomaru, I have more important things to do than wait around for you to talk to me at your convenience ya know."_Inuyasha growled as he stood to follow Kagome to the spring.

"_Inuyasha, talk to him, it sounds important. I'll be fine, and if I need something I'll call, besides...the girls will be with me shortly." _Kagome said softly as she leaned over to place a shy kiss on his cheek causing him to blush furiously, his eyes darting around to make sure noone was around to witness her kiss, sure that he would find a certain monk spying on them. " _Feh..."_

Kagome sat idly in the warmth of the spring, her mind spinning with thoughts of the unborn child that rested within her. What would he or she look like? Would it have Inuyasha's adorable ears, his soft amber eyes, or would it resemble her...would it be a dog demon or a dragon demon, and was it possible for it to be a little of both?

She waited patiently for Sango and Rin to join her, knowing that they would never miss the opportunity for a morning bath, especially since it had become habit for them to all meet here every morning for a little girl time.

Kagome lay against the rock at her back, it's worn edges having long ago lost the ability to scratch her delicate skin, as her hand came to rest lightly upon her still flat stomach, the length of her raven colored hair falling over her front to shield her breasts from view before meeting with the clear, crisp water of the spring to float gently over the surface, it's whispy ends riding the gentle current of water around her.

Sango and Rin arrived earlier than Kagome had anticipated, their scents alerting Kagome to their presence long before they actually arrived.

"_Ah, bath time...I sooo need this right now, you guys have nooo idea. " _Sango sighed as she removed her clothing, stacking them onto a nearby rock before slowly easing her aching body into the warmth of the spring sitting on Kagome's left so that Rin would have a seat on her right...she seemed completely oblivious to the knowing stares she was recieving from Kagome and Rin.

Rin followed suit, laying her clothing next to Sango's as she too stepped into the spring walking over to sit next to Kagome..

"_ Soooo, Sango, is there anything you would like to share with us?" _Kagome teased a knowing smile still gracing both her and Rin's face.

" _What do you mean Kagome?" _Sango coughed out sure now that they both knew exactly what her nightly activities had consisted of, and who they were with.

Kagome smiled and glanced over at Rin who sat quetly beside her, her eyes distant, an almost lost look upon her beautiful features.

"_What is it Rin, you seem lost in thought, what's bothering you?"_ Kagome asked softly, her voice filled with concern. Sango leaned forward as well, the blush that had stained her cheeks subsiding as a look of concern replaced her embarissment. They had all grown so close over the last month, although Kagome and Sango had been close for years now, they now felt that they all had a bond...Rin was now a part of their family.

" _There's nothing ...wrong really, it's just...well, I accidently walked in on Lord Sesshomaru last night...he was looking at the arm you helped him regrow...he...um...well...he had his shirt off, and he uh...kinda caught me staring, but I couldn't help it, he was just so gorgeous...but I ran out before he could say anything...I was so embarissed and I felt...funny, but he hasn't said anything about it today. How do you know when you're in love Kagome...I mean how did it make you feel?"_ Rin stuttered, her eyes down cast as she swirled the water around with her hand.

"_Well, tell me how you feel, and I'll tell you if it sounds familier okay." _Kagome replied, her look of concern replaced with a knowing smile.

"_ Well, I look at him and it's like there is a swarm of butterflies in my stomach, and I can't keep my eyes off of him. I want to know what it would be like to k..kiss him, I want to return to the Western Lands with him when this is all over cause I don't think I can live without him. When he looks at me, I feel warm all over...my heart beats harder, my breath catches...Oh I don't know what is wrong with me, I mean, I can't be in love with him, can I?" _Rin whispered as her gaze lifted to look at Kagome and Sango.

"_ Yep, it sounds like love to me, how about you Sango?"_ Kagome answered.

" _Yep, definately...but I'll give you some advice that a dear friend gave me...it helped me figure out what is was that I wanted.' If you want to take your relationship with Sesshomaru to the next level, then just tell him...'"_ Sango replied, her gaze shifting to rest on Kagome briefly before once again settling on Rin. " _Do you think he feels the same for you?"_

_" Honestly, I don't know, we spend alot of time together, he won't let any other males around me, but you know him, he is just so secretive about his emotions, I can't read him. I don't want to tell him how I feel just to find out that he still sees me as the child that has followed him around for the last three years." _Rin replied...

"_ Well, just wait till he tells you then, I mean eventually he will have to return to the Western Lands right? If he askes you to join him, then you'll know that he feels something for you, but judging by his actions, and how protective he is of you, I'd say he DEFINATELY has feelings for you. Give it some time Rin, don't rush things, let them happen in their own time okay...if there's anything I've learned about dog demons it is that they are stubborn creatures, but he will tell you when he is ready, you'll just need to be REALLY patient. Trust me, I know." _Kagome laughed." _Now, I have something I want to tell you two as well..._

She sat still, smiling at the expectant faces of her closest friend and sister..._Im PREGNANT!"_

_" AHHHHHHHH...REALLY,OH MY GOD...YOU'RE GONNA HAVE A BABY!_ They both screamed in unison.

Meanwhile...

Sesshomaru sat in front of Inuyasha and Miroku, watching the scowl that lay on his brothers face.

" _Sango saw Naraku's insects last night, but they got away before she could kill them..." _Sesshomaru stated not feeling the need to skirt around the issue at hand.

" _WHAT! _Inuyasha growled, his rage flashing across his face as he jumped to his feet, his hand reaching to grab the hilt of Tetsusaiga as he tried to control the rage that surged through him.

"_ We should leave this village, today...Naraku is sure to come once he has the information they have collected. If we stay here then all these villagers will surely be slaughtered. "_ Sesshomaru replied, standing up to face his younger brother. "_You need to protect your wench Inuyasha and your pup, he is sure to come for her first, and he will undoubtedly come after Rin as well...I suggest we gather the supplies we will need to travel_ _and leave immediately." _Sesshomaru said as he made his way out of the hut.

"_ Wait...how did you know about the pup Sesshomaru, we haven't told anyone yet.." _Inuyasha growled, his anger still pumping through his veins.

"_ Her scent has changed Inuyasha, and if I can sense it then Naraku will sense it as well. He will use this to his advantage..."_ Sesshomaru replied, but was cut off by the shrill screams coming from the direction of the spring causing both dog demons heads to jerk in that direction before they both tore off in a dead run, their bodies a mere blurr as they raced to the women at the spring, their ferocious growling sending any living creature within hearing distance scurrying for cover, Miroku struggling to keep up as he too ran to protect the woman who held his heart.

They burst through the trees, swords drawn, their growling fierce as they stood in disbelief at they sight that met them. There before them sat Kagome, Sango, and Rin, naked... sitting with their knees drawn up in front of them trying to hide their bare bodies from view, eyes wide as they sat stunned at the demons who stood growling before them..." _We heard screaming, is everyone okay, what happened?" _Inuyasha yelled as he took his haori off and tossed it to Kagome who grabbed it to shield their bodies from view. Sesshomaru stepped forward upon hearing the monk run up behind him and reached to grab Rin's body, pulling her naked form against his own to shield her from the lecherous monks view, his growling escalating as he looked to Inuyasha who had also reached to pull Kagome's body close to his own, leaving Sango wrapped in his haori..

" _Sssorry guys, the girls were just excited to hear about the baby...we didn't mean to startle you..." _Kagome muttered as she pressed further into Inuyasha embrace trying to calm him.

Rin stood stunned wrapped in Sesshomarus embrace, her heart nearly beating out of her chest at the close contact, and the fact that she was naked didn't seem to be helping matters any. Sesshomaru bent to pick her up, and without looking to the others he simply turned and left.

Miroku waded into the water to take a shaken Sango into his arms, helping her to wrap Inuyasha's haori around her before reaching to grab the rest of the girls clothing off the nearby rock.For once he made no perverted comments,made no attempt to get a good visual of the other women, he just simply held Sango close to him as they headed back to their hut.

Inuyasha carried Kagome gently as he nuzzled her neck.."_DON'T EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN...I WAS SO WORRIED!"_ he growled as he walked tword their hut..."_I'm sorry Inu...don't be to upset with the girls, they were just happy for us."_

_" I'm not upset with you or the girls Kagome, I was just...scared."_ he muttered as he entered their hut and set her gently on her feet. "_Sango saw Naraku's insects yesterday, we have to leave here immediately, how long will it take you to be ready?"_

_"Will you go get my dress from Sango, as soon as I am dressed we can leave."_ Kagome muttered as her heart dropped in her chest, her hand resting protectivly upon her stomach..

"_He won't touch you or the pup Kagome, I'll kill him first." _Inuyasha swore as he wrapped his arms around her, calming her fears.He would stay awile longer, love her one last time before they traveled knowing full well that it was only a matter of time before Naraku came searching for what Inuyasha swore he would NEVER have. His Kagome.

Miroku walked behind Sango as she made her way into their hut before turning to catch his lips in a soul searing kiss, her hands insistant as she helped to undress him...She wanted one last moment with her love, one last moment to hold him close before they left, and he was more than happy to submit to her desires.

Sesshomaru held Rin close to him as he continued walking through the forest. "_I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru, please forgive me...I didn't mean to alarm you."_ Rin whispered into his chest. He stopped walking then, his gaze falling to gaze into the deep green depths of her eyes, his memory replaying the sight that met him at the spring, her skin glowing beneath the light of the sun, the water clinging to the curves he hadn't realized she had.

"_Naraku is coming, we must leave as soon as you are dressed...you are to stay near me always, do you understand?"_ he murmured, his eyes linguaring on swell of her breasts that weren't hidden by the length of her arm, before once again returning to hold her gaze. "_When we defeat this bastard, what is it that you will wish to do Rin?"_ he asked, his gaze falling to rest on her lips."_I wish to return to the Western Lands with you my Lord, if you wish it." _Rin whispered, shocked and pleased that he would ask her such a question...

" _I wish it"_ he murmured as he bent to claim her lips for his own, before setting her to stand before him, his hands caressing her bare flesh as he whispered one last request into her ear..._"be my mate Rin, be my Lady of the Western Lands."_

_" I wish it...my Lord Sesshomaru, oh god..I wish it..."_ Rin whispered as his lips once again lay claim to her own.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry to leave it like this but it's really late. Please review and let me know what you all think. okay...Again sorry ...It may be the middle of next week before I can get another chapter posted, it depends on how hecktic Thanksgiving gets around here, but I will try myhardest if you will all review and tell me how you think this story is going.Deal? Happy Thanksgiving All...


	23. Hidden Emotions

I still do not own Inuyasha or the characters. But I do own this story and Ryu na Takuan and Oujo Matsuko.I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and since you all reviewed I'm going to post this early...I had wanted to post on Saturday but today was the best I could do..Please read and review as I love to hear from you all...

Reflections of the Past:

Hidden Emotions chapter 23

Rin leaned closer to Sesshomaru, her arms reaching to wrap themselves around his neck pressing her body firmly to the front of his rock hard chest as her hands twisted themselves into his silky silver hair, pulling him closer still, her lips moving beneath his in response to his kiss. He released them as he trailed a feathery soft trail of kisses across her jaw, his tongue darting out to taste the skin of her ear, his breath caressing her as he whispered her name softly. But just then the shrill laughter of some village children drifted through the trees to effectively ruin the moment for them both, reminding them that they had to get back to the others so that they could begin their journey. Sesshomaru sighed as he bent to pick her up before turning tword the village, his pace slow as he tried valiently to control his raging blood that still raced through his veins as well as the demon within him that screamed to mark it's mate..and once he suppressed himself as much as was possible he opened a connection to her, not wanting any to hear their conversation..." _Later Rin, we will have our time later.."_ he muttered as he tried to curb the irritation in his voice the children had caused with their untimely interuption."_Mmm..." _Rin replied, her eyes drifting shut as she curled closer to his warmth, her body relaxing in his embrace as sleep took her, leaving her connection with Sesshomaru open.

Sesshomaru sat against the wall of their hut holding Rin close to his body, the sleeves of his haori covering her naked body from view, only her upper shoulders and her legs visible, but he couldn't bring himself to release her...not yet.

He studied her angelic face, upturned twords his, her raven eyebrows twitching in response to the dream she was currently entertaining, her pale ivory skin radiating with the vibrance of life, and small, full pink lips that were made for kissing...her dark hair flowing around her to fall off her shoulders to gather into a silken pool in her lap, hiding her nakedness from his view. And even now she snuggled into his embrace, a look of complete peace gracing her slumbering features.Their connection was still open between them allowing him to read her emotions while she slept, her memories blending with his, forming one complete line of thought.

He had spent alot of time with her over the last month, had taught her how to handle a sword, as well as some tecniques for hand to hand combat, but these things merely woke up his sences, alerting him to the fact that while she _was_ essencially the child that followed him around during the last three years, she was _not_ however a child...hadn't been even when she had found him injured and armless those few years ago. Technically she had been about twenty one years old when they had found each other, and while her body and actions were that of an eight year old child, her inner emotions were that of the twenty one year old that lay trapped within the shell of a child's body, unable to escape, unable to voice or express herself in any other manner but those acceptible to the child shell she remained trapped in. .and she had been inexplicably drawn to him, a demon Lord who, at first, had shown her no kindness.

He had been with her for three years, knew her better than anyone.Her personality hadn't changed, she was still the carefree Rin she had always been, she was just free to be herself, to be who she had grown to be on the inside. She was no longer the child that the conceiling spell had made her, she was now the woman she had always been meant to become, she was still the loyal being that followed him tirelessly, still the being who loved him without reservation, who trusted him completly, who would place her life on the line for his if ever it was required... She was the other half of his soul, and through the trials of her childhood, through the years of entrappment she had endured through necessity, she had still managed to find him, to work her way into his heart so that he would be unable to cast her away, so that one day she could be with him as they had been destined to be. She had been determined to stay at his side knowing full well that he would only see the image the conceiling spell cast, the child that everyone saw, holding on to the hope that one day...one day he would see her for what she truely was...a woman completly in love with him...

These were the feelings he could sense coming from her sleeping form, feelings that mixed with his knowledge..confirming his own emotions,and since the conceiling spell had been removed and he had spent time getting to know her true form, he had undoubtedly seen it...No, he no longer saw her as the child she was, he now saw the woman she had become...for he had come to understand though the connections they had... thanks to Kagome, how she felt...and how she feared that he would never see her as anything but that little girl she had been forced to be...but more so he could feel her immense pleasure at his acceptance of her new form, that he had truely seen past her outer shell to see the woman that lay within...and love her as such..And he planned on doing exactly that, loving her as the woman she had become...just as soon as they got out of this damn village and all it's damn interuptions.

He thought back to the vision that met him earlier at the spring. She sat wide eyed, her knees drawn up protectively against her as she tried to shield her nakedness from view, but he'd still gotten a good look at her now womanly body. Her arms were wrapped around her legs, her body shimmering in the morning light as small drops of water cascaded off her hair and down her shoulders to caress their way between the fullness of her breasts that lay hidden from his view behind the length of her perfectly shaped legs.He'd reached for her out of instinct, not wanting anyone to see the beauty of her nakedness as he wished to have that part of her all to himself. He was certain that Inuyasha had kept his view directed only at his mate as he was devoted only to Kagome, but the monk was something entirely different...and though he had been suprised that the monk had kept his gaze trained on the demon slayer, he had reached to shield Rin from view anyway, not willing to offer the monk any temptation, regardless of his attatchment to the human woman who fought as well as any man, maybe better.

No, Rin was most definately a woman, in heart, soul and body...and soon she would be his...and he'd spend the rest of his lifetime convincing her that he saw her as the most beautiful woman in his world...

...He now understood why Tensaiga had wished him to save her...she was his intended...and the sword had seen through the conceiling spell...had urged him to save her. His father had gifted him with this sword and while at first he was angry with the choice, now he was greatful, for it had already saved his mate...long before he even knew who she was destined to become.

Kagome lay wrapped in Inuyasha's embrace, lying still while he traced soft patterns upon her stomach. "_We should ask Keade if she can make a conceiling spell to cover your scent Kagome, I don't want Naraku to know of our child." _Inuyasha whispered, his hand stopping to rest itself protectively upon their unborn baby.

"_ Okay Inuyasha,_Kagome replied before wrapping her arms around his neck.."_ We'll be fine Inu, we'll destroy him before he can hurt anyone else, and we'll go on raising our family. We'll get through this , I won't let him tear us apart...not now, not ever." _Kagome growled, it's harshness raising the hairs on the back of his neck...and he believed her, she would fight for her family... for him and their pup...for Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, Keade, Rin and yes even Sesshomaru, and he wouldn't deny her,as much as he wanted to tell her no..to tell her to stay out of the fighting to protect their baby, he knew it wouldn't do any good. She would not leave them to fight Naraku alone, and they both knew that she was needed, that her powers were needed, so he would fight by her side...defend her with his dying breath, for he too was determined to protect her and their pup...as well as the others in their small group.They got up quickly, hugging and kissing tenderly before reluctantly letting each other go, as Inuyasha turned to leave. Kagome waited patiently while Inuyasha went in search of her dress.

Inuyasha walked quickly twords Sesshomaru's hut, his scenses telling him that he and Rin were indeed back from the spring. " _Sesshomaru, where is Kagome's dress?"_ Inuyasha spit out as his hand raised to push aside the cloth door, his eyes meeting the golden hues of his brothers...his ears picking up the low growl emminating from him as well. "_ You really should learn to announce yourself...BEFORE you invite yourself in." _Sesshomaru growled as he remained seated by the wall, Rin still held protectively within the strength of his arms.

"_ I would think you would've known it was me Sesshomaru, or is your nose failing you?" _Inuyasha grumbled as took in the sight before him. Sesshomaru sat resting against the wall, eyes narrowed dangerously as they watched him intently. Rin lay within his embrace, her still naked form covered in the sleeves of his haori. Inuyasha averted his gaze trying in vain to hide the smirk that was quickly spreading to his face. His brother, the 'Lord' of the West was cuddling with Rin. Ha, even his brother of all demons had emotions, though he hid them extremly well, and right now he seemed a little perterbed at being interupted during what was obviously ' happy hour'.

"_Feh, whatever...I have better things to do than to sit here talking to you. Ya might want to get your self moving, we gotta get outta here soon."_ Inuyasha bit out still trying to surpress his grin as he turned to leave." _We could've been gone earlier, but by the time we returned to this pathetic village you and the others were otherwise occupied, so you may want to put more effort into controling your 'needs' and spend less time worrying about this Sesshomaru" h_e growled as he stood still holding Rin in his arms, his eyes still focused on Inuyasha. "_You've got a lot of room to talk big brother...judging by the scent that is still clinging to your skin, I'd say the two of you were ALOT closer not to long ago..though I'd say not completly mated, hmm, sucks to be interupted doesn't it Sesshomaru." _Inuyasha smirked as he continued making his way away from the hut, not paying any mind to the aggrivated demon inside,knowing full well that privacy near this village was a rarity. Sesshomaru had just learned that first hand, and was not to happy about it.

Inuyasha headed to Miroku's hut..."_Miroku, get your lazy ass up and tell me where the hell you put Kagome's clothes." _Inuyasha yelled as he neared the hut.

Miroku and Sango laughed at his impatience, both getting up to gather their clothing before meeting in the middle to kiss each other leisurely before Miroku bent to pull on his hakama and turning to the door grabbing both Kagome's and Rin's dresses on his way. He leaned casually against the frame of the door as he pushed the cloth aside to stand face to face with the aggrivated hanyou. "_Just because you 'finished' far earlier than I did does not mean that I am lazy Inuyasha, and had you not left the spring in such a hurry you might have remembered to grab Kagome's dress." _Miroku said as a letcherous grin spread across his face upon hearing Sango's embarissed gasp come from inside the hut.

"_Just get ready to leave Miroku,there's been far too much down time already..." _Inuyasha muttered as he grabbed the dresses from Miroku's hand before turning to leave, depositing Rins outside ofher hut as he made his way back to Kagome, Miroku's voice trailing after him.

_" You may have had some 'down' time Inuyasha, but I most definately haven't had much down...owww, Sango, what was that for?" _Miroku grumbled as he turned to look upon the woman who held his heart, and the boomerang that seemed to have his name as well as his pain written all over it. '' _Get dressed Monk, I'll go find Shippo and Kilala."_ Sango laughed as she made her way past him, eyeing the beautiful expanse of his bare chest, the rippling muscles of his abdomin as they trailed their way to the dark recesses of his hakama...'oh dear lord I've become just as letcherous as he is.' Sango told herself as she brought her gaze up to meet the brilliance of his.."_Like what you see my dear Sango.?" _he whispered as he reached to grab her. "_MMM, yep, I believe I do letch, but we've gotta go so we'll have to continue this later." _she giggled as she danced out of range of his hands and dashed out of the hut to search for Shippo and Kilala.

A short time later, once all the members of their group were ready they headed out of Keade's village, Inuyasha and Kagome more than a little worried since Keade had been unable to mask the scent of their pup. Things just didn't seem to be working for them today, and if this was any indication of the way the rest of the day would go, than they could expect it to only get worse...


	24. The Gathering

I still don't own Inuyasha or the other characters, but I do own this story and Ryu na Takuan and Oujo Matsuko.

Thanks for your wonderful reviews...Here are some definitions for some words I have used in this chapter...also..Inu and others have a potty mouth in this chapter..as well as some violence and blood ect...be warned...

Yamainu-wild dog

Aiken-pet dog

Yaken-stray dog

Reflections of the Past: The Gathering chapter 24

**A?N PLEASE read my notes at the end of the chappy..Very Important..**

Inuyasha and Kagome and the rest of their pack stood at the edge of a giant clearing. They had traveled for the better part of a week, doing their best to pull away from the villages that littered this region, and this seemed to be the best place to wait. Kagome had followed her instincts, followed the constant nagging within her mind to keep traveling, to find this place for it would hold something vital to the battle that seemed to be coming closer to them with each day that passed.The clearing was nearly covered in a rolling ocean of pure white flowers, the underlying green grass swaying gracefully beneath the early morning breeze. The clearing sat surrounded on three sides by an endless sea of trees, their bright green leaves fluttering lightly in the breeze as they shielded the wildlife within their sheltered branches, daring any to enter, the smell of fresh water floating on the breeze to indicate to all the possibility of much needed bath time...

The pack had entered on the only open side, all standing quietly upon the hill overlooking the clearing, taking in the surroundings that met their gazes. Rin's awestruck voice whispered across their ears..."_ Home...I never thought I'd see this place again, this is where mother and father fought Naraku ... Kagome, how did you find this place, I thought it was lost forever?"_

Kagome stood silently, eyes closed as she listened to the whisperings of her mind, trying to decifer what it was that she needed to hear. "_ I followed my heart Rin, I felt drawn to this place, something is calling us here, telling me that this is where Naraku will find us._

_This is where Naraku tried to slaughter my family Inuyasha, this is where Rin and I were born. And this is where we must stand to fight, we should set up camp , but we should make one extra place, we'll be getting some help very soon... I sense jewel shards, and they're coming in fast."_

_What! Don't tell me that damn wolf is coming, damn it... _Inuyasha growled as a small tornado of wind brushed past him to encircle Kagome."_ Nope, he's already here." _she said as she stared into the deep blue eyes of Koga...his hands holding her own as he smiled at the growl that erupted out of Inuyasha..."_ Hey Kags, how ya been, and it's nice to see you too Mutt face. "_ Koga said as he released his hold on Kagome's hand so that he could turn to face the growling hanyou." _This week just went from bad to 'really shitty..' _Inuyasha growled as he looked at the wolf demon...

"_I've been trailing you for a week Dog boy, why the hell can't you stay in one place..?" _Koga said as he moved to stand face to face with the mutt who had been his rival for the last three years.

"_What the hell you want yamainu.., I hope you didn't come all this way to see 'MY WOMAN.."_Inuyasha growled as he leaned closer to Koga.

" _I came to tell you that Naraku's coming, his bugs have been out in full force since I left my pack.. and who are you calling yamainu, last I heard you were still Kagome's 'aiken'.." _Koga muttered as he took in the mating mark that lay barely visible on Inuyasha's shoulder before turning to face Kagome, taking in her new absolutely stunning beauty, as well as her own mating mark before allowing his eyes to look upon the others of the pack, first Sesshomaru, then the woman who held a striking resemblance to Kagome then trailing off to acknowledge the monk and the demon slayer, as well as the fox demon who had adopted Kagome as his mother. ..."_ Now, would you mind explaining what's with the new look Kags...and try not to leave out any details...I don't want to be surprised later on..."_ Koga asked, his eyes once again traveling across the beauty of her face.

"_ Yaken"_ Inuyasha muttered as he turned to unroll Kagome's sleeping bag so that she could rest, a smirk crossing his lips as he thought of Koga's upcoming reaction when he found out that Kagome was now '_HIS_ ' mate, and that she was already carrying ' _HIS _' pup...Stupid wolf, he really should have picked up her change in scent by now, but come to think about it, Koga's scent had changed slightly as well...he smelled like...oh hell, he couldn't place the scent...but it was definately different...

Kagome explained to Koga all that had happened while the others set up camp. "_Inuyasha and I are mated, Koga. And.."_

_" And you're expecting a pup..I know, I could tell by your scent. But I have something to tell you all as well...I took Ayame as my mate." _Koga replied, the smile on his face warm as he glanced over to Inuyasha. " _I thought you smelled different moron." _Inuyasha grumbled as he made his way over to sit beside Kagome, placing his arm around her shoulder to emphasize that she was his. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha as she shook her head and looked back to Koga. "_Hey, where did Sesshomaru and Rin wander off to?" _Kagome asked Inuyasha as she turned her gaze to watch Shippo and Kilala chasing each other through the grass.

"_Don't tell me you haven't noticed Kagome, Sesshomaru is intending to mate her. You should have seen them the day we left the village...I..."_

_" Should learn when to keep your mouth shut about things you could never hope to understand.."_ Sesshomaru growled as he and Rin entered the campsite and dropped the rabbits they had caught at the edge of the campfire. "_ Rin wanted to hunt, she was successful. "_

Kagome laughed, the sound coming from her cut off as she caught the scent of something foul coming tword their camp, each of the other demons standing as they too picked up the scent...

" _It seems we have some company." _Sesshomaru growled as he reached for his sword and moved to stand in front of Rin. Inuyasha stood as well, and moved to stand beside Kagome, Koga moving to stand on her other side as Shippo ran to stand just behind her feet, Kilala headed out of their camp to warn Miroku and Sango.

They stood silently next to each other watching as five hideous boar demons filed out before them, not even attempting an ambush...

"_ Naraku wants the jewel shards out of your legs wolf...and we mean to have them...NOW..."_ the boar demon on the far left hissed as his beady black eyes fell on Kagome..They were hideous beasts, their faces distorted to make room for the husks that grew from their mouths to curl upwards, their yellow color indicating that they were rotting from within, the clothing they wore torn and bloodied. They reeked of death and sweat, the odor eminating from them making it fairly obvious that none of them had bathed in who knew how long. " _And maybe when we're done with you all, we can have a little fun with your wenches, it would seem that the bitch in the center also has jewel shards...won't Naraku be happy if we return with her jewel shards as well... You all agree, don't you?"_ the boar demon said as he turned his gaze to the four remaining demons at his right.

" _You will NOT touch MY mate you BASTARDS!_ Inuyasha growled as he reached to grab the hilt of Tetsusaiga pulling it from it's sheath, it's rusty blade transforming as he reached to pull Kagome behind him. Sesshomaru also began growling,his hand extended to his left as his fingers began to drip green poison , his eyes narrowed as he focused on the demons standing before them, anticipation racing through him...It had been awile since he and Inuyasha had gotten into a good fight, and this would do...no one made a threat against their women and lived to tell about it...

Koga stepped forward, his gaze locked on the demon in the center as his claws extended, the muscles in his legs tensing in response to the adrenaline coursing through his veins, his anger also rising to the threat these demons had dared to make against Kagome...she may not be his mate, and she may have mated mutt face, but she was still very important to him, and he would stand beside Inuyasha to protect her..

And from there everything was a blur of motion...the boar demons raced forward, each heading in a different direction, intent on dividing the group, three went after the male demons, while two were intent on seperating their females from them...at whatever cost...

Sesshomaru raced forward, his connection with the girls and Inuyasha open as he rushed the boar demon who seemed intent on death. The boar demon held his sword ready, swinging it wildly around him, his fear of death urging his motions as he swung yet again at the dog demon he fought ,and yet the dog demons every movement seemed calm and calculated.

Inuyasha and Koga were in similar situations as they engaged the pitiful, misguided creatures who thought they could defeat them.

Kagome moved to retrieve her bow and arrows, intent on defending herself and Rin if need be, Rin following suit as she pulled her sword from it's sheath that lay tied to her leg. Sesshomaru had given her this sword, had trained her with it and she would make him proud.. she only hoped that one month of training would at least keep her alive..Kagome and Rin stood back to back, Shippo standing at their feet, each ready to defend themselves and each other, their eyes following the movements of the two boar demons who had somehow managed to get between them and their mates..The boar demons inched closer, their eyes burning with lust as they circled slowly.

Kagome waited patiently,an arrow knotched into her bow, her arm tensing as she readied it to pull the bow string tight, her arm raising as she took aim, the tip of her arrow beginning to glow a deep pink as she centered it on the demon headed tword her..."_You honestly expect me to believe that you actually know how to shoot one of those...let alone be able to hit your target? Ha, I think not..why would a dog demon allow his mate that kind of knowledge...any demon in his right mind would keep his bitch under his feet...it's all your good for anyway...to do one's bidding and lie flat on your back when the mood hits...and that's exactly where you will be soon enough!_ he screamed at her as he raised his sword, it's sharp edge reflecting the sun's rays before he brought it down...

" _Hit the mark..._" Kagome whispered as she released the string, launching her glowing arrow and watching as it buried itself deep within the demons chest, his scream of pain hitting her ears as he dropped the sword he held just a few inches from her feet...he sank to his knees before her, his hand lifting to touch the arrow in his chest as his blood leaked out around it, mixing with the blood that already stained his filthy shirt...his eyes wide as he stared at her then glanced down to the arrow that still shook from the force of it's impact...his eyes widening even more as a pure pink light began to pour from his wound..."_You should never make assumptions about your enemies, it'll get you killed.." _Kagome hissed just before the demon in front of her dissintegrated.

"_Uh, Kags, a... little.. help... here!"_ Rin growled as the sound of metal striking metal crashed through her ears. She stood facing the boar demon, watching as he raised his sword to strike again and twisted her body around changing the angle of her sword as she lifted it to block yet another blow...its sound ringing in her ears as she jumped from one foot to the other bringing her sword around to swing at his chest,her ears locking on the sound of sharp steel whistling through the breeze before she felt it tear through the skin of his chest, a soft cracking noise confiming the breaking of his ribs as he growled in pain before once again charging her, his sword raised above his head as his eyes narrowed at his target..."_I will kill you for that bitch!" _he screamed as his sword hissed through the air only to be blocked again as she pivoted out of range,before turning again and thrusting her sword forward sinking it into the dark recesses of his chest, a splash of blood spraying from his wound to cover the front of her silk dress, it's crimson stain made darker by the shimmering cloth. " _Thanks ...for the...compliment... I am Sesshomaru's BITCH, you should keep that in mind since it seems to be the last mistake you'll ...ever make." _she growled as she twisted her sword, the sickening sound of his rib cage spreading to accomidate it echoing through her ears as she jerked her sword away from his chest, watching as his body crumbled before her, his last breath sliding past his lips as he landed face first into the grass at her feet...

"_Doesn't seem like you needed any help to me." _Kagome said as she again stood with her back against Rin's, her eyes moving to search for her mate, her arm tensing once again to draw the string of her bow tight as she took aim at the demon who fought Inuyasha...

Inuyasha stood, sword drawn, easily dodging each blow the demon before him made..."_You really picked the wrong day to mess with me!" _Inuyasha growled as he rushed forward, his sword raised briefly before coming down in one fluid movement removing the demons sword arm, his scream of agony ended shortly after as Inuyasha turned on his heel to remove his head as it landed with a soft thud before rolling away, its eyes still wide, even in death..

Sesshomaru growled , moving with such speed that the boar couldn't seem to locate him. Sesshomaru moved to stand behind the boar, hestitating for a mere moment as he whispered " _You'll NEVER lay a finger on MY woman, or any other.." _before he shoved his poisonous claws through the bones of his back seperating his rib cage from his spine as he sunk his claws into the soft muscle of his heart, its beating erratic as he clutched it before ripping it out, it's warm blood dripping from his hand...

The boar demon stood, looking down at his chest, horror flashing through his eyes as he fell to his knees, glancing behind him before falling to the bloodied grass before him...the image of a silver haired dog demon holding his still beating heart the last thing his eyes beheld as death took him

Koga still battled the boar in front of him, the creature unable to stop the relentless beating he was recieving, the wolf's speed too much to match. Koga hit him repeatedly, his hands and feet leaving a trail of carnage in their wake as he struck over and over before stopping to watch the boar struggle to his knees.."_Naraku will ..kill you wolf, mark ..my words...you ..WILL die at... my master's... hand..."_ he muttered as his eyes searched in vein for for the wolf who only moments before had stood in front of him. " _I wouldn't bet my life on it, you foolish bastard."_ Koga hissed from behind him as he reached to take hold of the demon's head, and with one fluid movement, jerked it to on side, the sound of his neck breaking all that was heard as his body jerked in the opposite direction as it fell into a bloodied heap..Koga straightened, his eyes darting around to survey the damage. Sesshomaru stood near the girl known as Rin, a look of sheer pride on his face as he looked upon the demon she had taken down, Inuyasha standing to his left holding Kagome in his arms, Shippo perched contentedly on his shoulder..all turning their gaze to him.

"_ Feh, what took you so long Koga.." _he teased, his eyes relaying a silent 'Thank you for standing up for my mate" look...

"_Ahh shut up MUTT FACE..."_ Koga replied as a smirk lit up his face...before once again tensing up as his gaze jerked to the russling of tree's...anxiously awaiting whatever was coming...

Kilala burst through the trees, her once small frame transformed into her demon form, that of a giant two-tailed cat, her white fur russling in the breeze, the flames at her feet burning bright as she stopped...her tongue licking across her lenghtened fangs...Sango and a slightly disheveled looking monk sitting upon her back...a look of sheer dissappoinmtent upon their faces..."_Geez, ya think you could've saved something for us..." _Sango gasped as she took in the bloody mess before her.

"_ Feh, we would have, but it seems that you were to busy trying to tame the demon in the monks pants..."_ Inuyasha said as he watched her slide gracefully from Kilala's back, her blush fading into a reddish haze of anger..."_Ya wanna say that a little closer to my face Inuyasha?" _Sango ground out between her teeth as she made her way over to the hanyou who had taken up residence behind Kagome...

" _Uh...no, not...really...Kag...ome...do something...she's coming ccloserrrr, ahhhh...really Sango, it was... just a joke.."_ Inuyasha yelled as he turned from his hiding place behind Kagome and hightailed it to the top of the nearest tree...Sango following right behind him...the others laughing at them, well...everyone but Sesshomaru who turned to walk back to camp...the smirk that graced his face visible only to Rin...

But unknown to all was that this would be their last night of peace for Naraku stood at his castle gates watching the gathering of the demons he had summoned...all ready to head to the clearing ...Naraku trailing behind them...one insect resting on his shoulder after delivering the boar demons' message ...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review as I am not sure if I am portraying these fight scenes good enough..Im not sure if there is something wrong with the hits counter on my page or if there is something wrong with the story itself, but the last chappy says it had 0 hits...even though I got some amazing reviews from you guys...but I would like to share the stats with you all...as of last week this story had 14000 hits, 46 favs and 43 alerts..I never thought this story would be so well recieved so I thank all who have reviewed, its been your kind words that have kept this story going...if you have me on your favs/alert list, or even if you are new to this story, please...please review so I know if you are all still liking what I have done with this story so far..I am worried that maybe you are all losing interest...I hate to ask this but Im just not sure what is wrong, and the only way to find out is to ask you guys...Thanks to those who reviewed ...You guys are truely Awesome...Neisha


	25. Eye Candy and Hormones

I still dont own Inuyasha or the others...sad but true...

This chappy is dedicated to all my faithful reviewers...my hits counter has been fixed and I thank you all...

Reflections of the Past : Eye Candy..and Hormones..chapter 25

Kagome and Rin stood transfixed to their location at the edge of the tree's..their hands still grasping Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's haori's and under shirts, their eyes glazed over as they stood watching the two dog demons who trained shirtless before them, their eyes following each movement of their mates, or more acurately...

one mate..one intended mate...

Sesshoumaru stood in the center of the clearing, his ankle length silver hair flowing softly around him in response to his movements, his bare skin reflecting the light of the campfire as it licked it's way across the chisled ridges of his chest, flowing over him in a blanket of warmth, encouraging a sheen of sweat to glisten softly under it's heated caress. He held Tensaiga, moving with the gracefulness of of an animal, each movement precise and calculated as he swung the sword around him, it's blade slicing through the air in first one direction, then the next..never missing a beat as he worked his muscles, each responding to the demands he set for them, rippling slightly under the strain of his actions.He moved from side to side, his movements flowing in time with the beat of his heart. His feet nearly danced beneath him, moving swiftly with each turn he made, landing softly only to lift again to change direction, never missing a step. His white hakama billowing in the breeze his body created, each step pulling the cloth tight against his legs, allowing one to see the musculature of his thighs..

Inuyasha stood from his place at the fire, though what promted him to stand and walk to his demon brother still eluded him.

He pulled his sword from it's sheath, streching his lean body as he too began swinging, his body arching with practiced ease as he took his place near Sesshoumaru, standing further from the fire into the shadows that seemed to almost envelope him, as if the soothing arms of the night simply wanted to hold him within their comforting depths. Inuyasha's eyes met Sesshoumaru's..their auras brushing each other, Sesshoumaru's opening in a silent bid for a conversation he never had thought he'd initiate...

Inuyasha stopped briefly, reluctantly allowing his connection with Sesshoumaru open, his curiousity urging him on.

"_Do exactly as I do Inuyasha...you need guidance if you ever hope to wield that sword as it should be..."_ Sesshoumaru said as he continued to move in time with the beat of his heart, silently questioning what would prompt him to offer his half brother any quidance...but he pushed it aside...he was Sesshoumaru, and there would never be a need to call his actions into question.

His arm raised again, his sword swinging effortessly, each step presise perfection..

Inuyasha followed suit, silently mimicing the actions of his brother, until they moved in time with each other...Inuyasha moved with ease, his lean frame also taking on a shimmering sheen of sweat as he moved with precision next to Sesshoumaru, their movements mirroring each others as they continued their wordless training session. Inuyasha moved perfectly, his steps landing silently beneath him as his body swayed in time, his muscled chest rising and falling easily, his abdomin tensing and relaxing beneath the demand his body made of them. His waist length silver hair fell down his well defined back to meet the deep red of his hakama. The waist band sat low upon his hips, allowing the most alluring vision of rigid abdominal muscles that flowed with awesome power, each rippling magnificantlly with each practiced movement, falling leisurely to his masculine,well shaped waist, lines of definition running the rest of the way into the waist band of his hakama only to be hidden from view...

His skin nearly glowed in the light of the moon, having taken on an angelic glow, shadows and moonlit streams of light seemed to be warring with each the other over which would get to caress his silkin skin next..but ultimately it was the moonlight highlighting the lines of definition of his arms, chest and abdomin, while the shadows rested slightly within the creases between each rippling stretch of muscle, adding more depth to his perfection..

Miroku and Koga sat next to the fire...They had all lost their shirts to the women who had wondered off to the spring to bathe, and to wash the blood from their clothing..

They had removed the boar's bodies with the help of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha while the women had prepared Rin's catch of rabbits for dinner, but once they had returned and dinner was eaten the women had rushed to the spring for their nightly ritual of ' girl talk'. So now here they were, sitting silently by the fire as they watched a demon and a hanyou practicing with their swords, completely bored out of their minds...

Miroku leaned against a tree, his body relaxed, hisright hand still covered, his prayer beads wrapped snuggly around his hand and wrist. His hair lay loose around his shoulders as he gazed contentedly into the dancing flames of the fire, his imagination running wild with images of Sango dancing among the flames, their heated fingers reaching to caress her soft skin, her sheer gown clinging to her lush breasts, as it fell to hug her slim waist...revealing a tantalizingly ridgid stomach, muscled to perfection..long slim perfectly shaped legs...creamy, soft skin, deep brown eyes, long, thick hair that would caress his skin as she leaned over him to press her ...

" _My god, are the hormone levels of this pack always this high?"_ Koga growled as he straightened his legs to releave the slight cramping they held from being bent for too long..his hair also free from its ponytail to lay unrestrained down the length of his back.

"_ What ever do you mean, Koga?"_ Miroku replied, a knowing smile inching across his handsome features..

"_ Don't play all innocent with me monk...at the rate these ' hormone flare ups' seem to occure within this pack, you'll have enough pups to start you'r very own village.."_ Koga growled as he turned his head tword the spring, prompting the monk to do the same...

There standing at the edge of the forest stood Kagome and Rin...eyes glazed over as each followed the movements of the demon that held their hearts...

"_Back to the spring?" _Kagome muttered as her gaze turned to take in Rin..."_Yep, back to the spring."_ She replied before turning and running into Sango..

" _Control yourselves ladies...we have planning to get done, now come on, lets get going..." _Sango giggled as she reached out to take both women by their arms and steered them in the direction of the campfire...and a very shirtless Miroku whos muscled body glistened before her...

_" Control yourself dear Sango...we have planning to get done..." _came Kagome's sarcastic reply as she stepped around Sango to take her place at the camp fire..Inuyasha's haori and undershirt laying upon her lap...

"_ Maybe the spring WAS a good idea..." _Sango whispered to Rin as they sat next to the fire.. Rin laying Sesshoumaru's haori and undershirt next to her..Sango tossing Miroku's and Koga's at them...as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha made their way over to the fire, their bodies glistening...

" _We are going to bathe, you guys think you'll be alright on your own for a few minutes?" _Inuyasha asked as he leaned down to take his haori from Kagome's lap...his knuckles brushing her thigh causing her eyes to widen at the contact before being replaced by a knowing grin..."_We'll be fine Inuyasha..if we need you we'll call." _Kagome replied before silently mouthing the word ' later ', her eyes sparkling with amusement as Inuyasha's face took on a reddish tint before he suddenly leaned in to place a chaste kiss to her lips before turning just as suddenly and heading in the direction of the spring..not caring if the others had seen his show of affection...she was his mate...and he'd be damned if he'd hide his affections from her anymore...if the others didn't like it then there were always at least three other directions he could think of that they had to occupy their gazes..

"_If you should feel that you can't take another moment without me my dear Sango...feel free to come and wash my back." _Miroku murmured as his gaze moved to rest upon Sango, her blush increasing tenfold..."_Keep dreamin' houshie.." _she mumbled, yet her eyes flickered with desire as she watched him walk away...his robes held in his hand as he walked next to a grumbling Inuyasha...

Koga stood, and with a smile upon his face, his bright blue eyes glittering he turned to follow Inuyasha and Miroku...all that could be heard from him was something to the effect of ' if I had known the hormones of this pack ran so high I wouldn't have made Ayame stay home...at least then I wouldn't be the only poor bastard sitting around a camp fire without a mate...'he'd said to himself more than to anyone else.

Little did he know that was something that would be remidied soon enough...

Kagome and Sango got up to gather some fire wood, both feeling a little chilled from the cool night air...

Sesshoumaru moved quietly tword Rin who sat with her head lowered watching as her fingers twisted the tie that held her sword's sheath to her leg.

Sesshoumaru bent before her as he leaned across to grab his haori that was resting on her other side, his chest sliding into her vision as he moved with deliberate slowness...oh how he enjoyed the way her scent spiked when ever he neared her...especially when they were alone...

Rin held herself in check, willing the gods above her to grant her enough will power to keep from reaching out to caress his skin...to keep her tongue from darting out to taste him...to with hold herself from the insane urge she had to bite down on the juction of his shoulder...the same place that now lay bare before her, causing her tongue to dart out to moisten her now dry lips as her eyes closed to block out the vision in front of her...but she couldn' t resist much longer...he had to move...before she did something that would surely embarrass them both...

Sesshoumaru smiled...a sight that could both scare and shock those around...because it was something of a rareity...though since he had been with his brothers' pack, it seemed to be happening a bit more frequently, it seemed he had to make a constant effort to hide his amusment...things in this pack were never dull...and even now he found himself leaning purposefully in front of his Rin...intentionally driving her desires higher..

"_What is it that you want..RIN?" _Sesshoumaru murmured as he leaned closer still, the warmth of his breath warming her ear lobe as he spoke...even as he curled the cloth of his haori and undershirt into his hand..clinging to them as if they were his life line as he too was beginning to feel his control slipping...

"_You..." _her voice whispered as her control broke..her hand raised only to hesitate briefly before coming into contact with his bare chest...her head leaning forward as her tongue grazed the sensitive junction of his shoulder causing his breath to hiss from him as his eyes widened in shock and pleasure at her words and actions..He had NEVER thought she would touch him this way...she was innocent of the ways of mating...and yet she tasted his neck..exploring him as if she were searching for something..somewhere to leave her claim..and he was powerless to stop her...he Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands was powerless against the mere slip of a girl who leaned into him, touched him as he'd allowed no one before her to ...his eyes closed as his hand reached to rest on her hip, yet he couldn't move his shoulder from her exploring mouth...

She tasted him, his skin salty from his training, yet she couldn't stop herself...she could feel her fangs lengthen, the sensation urging her on as she opened her mouth wider running one sharp tip across his skin, feeling him shudder at her caress, she held power over him, and he responded to her as he would never again respond to any other...he would be hers and her demon screamed to make it such...even as she ran her tongue along his neck, following the ancient whispering of her heart, urging her to continue...

She leaned closer, her fangs again grazing his skin...only this time she pushed a little harder, her fang breaking his skin as her tongue followed behind it to seal the cut she'd made..his blood igniting a fire in her own...even as his growl of pleasure raced through her ears...followed by the giggling of Sango and Kagome as they made their way back to camp...Sesshoumaru tensed, his pleasure replaced by irritation at having been interupted yet AGAIN...

"_We'll have to wait, my sweet Rin...it seems we may never have any kind of privacy here.._" he grunted as he bent to nip her neck softly, leaving two small puntures in her skin, two small beads of blood forming as he leaned in to lick them off, her breath hitching in her throat as her head fell to the side exposing the soft flesh of her neck to him..an unconsious act of submission that very nearly sent him off the edge of reason as he leaned in to kiss her fiercly before moving away suddenly and heading to the spring...and a COLD bath..."_You are mine Rin...and I WILL have you...soon.."_ she heard through the haze that still linguared within her brain..." _Yes...soon.."_ her mind whispered back before closing off to thoughts of her own...'whatever that is happening between us needs to happen soon, I can't wait much longer'..she told herself as she tried to compose herself while watching Sango and Kagome make their way back into camp...Kagome smiling suddenly...yet saying nothing...'It seems that Inuyasha was right, Sessy is definatly after my sister..' Kagome thought to herself as she added more wood to the fire..

Kilala mewed quietly as she made her way into Sango's lap to sleep, just as a dripping wet Shippo entered camp only to be wrapped into Kagome's blanket and held within the protection of her arms as he too fell into his own world of fairytales...

And so the women waited...knowing that they would be needing to formulate their plan of attack just as soon as their men returned from the spring...unaware of the figure that was inching it's way tword their camp...soon...very soon the fiqure knew that all hell was going to break loose...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay guys, I really hope that you enjoyed my thank you chappy...but I will be getting back to the matter of Naraku soon enough...boy these chappies just keep going...Im really trying not to drag this out to far but it doesn't seem to be happening, not that I mind..and you guys seem to be enjoying so that's all that matters to me...PLease reveiew, I love hearing from each of you...Neisha..


	26. Planning Their Defense

I still don't own Inuyasha or it's characters...Thanks for your wonderful reviews...I really appreciate them...

Reflections of the Past: Planning Their Defense...chapter 26...

Koga left the spring earlier than the others..his scenses picking up something that they shouldn't...his mate was near, though why was an issue in and of itself...and he had every intention of finding out exactly what it was that would have her going against his order that she stay with their pack so that she would be safe..He stalked her, following her scent like a wild animal stalking it's next meal...silently...a classic example of hunter versus prey...but every now and then...just every so often, the prey is also hunting...thus leading each in erratic hush of limbs, of breathing...of scenses extending to search for the object of it's facination...He followed her, his legs extending beneath him, silently moving among the trees, he moved like the mist on a rain soaked day, hovering across the land, blending with the surroundings of nature, weaving his way around each fallen tree limb, his body blending with his surroundings as if he were a part of them until finally he was within range..

Koga stood silently behind a large tree, his breathing shallow as his eyes narrowed on his target...a beautiful red haired wolf wrapped in pelts of soft fur who inched her way silently through the forest, picking her way easily through the underbrush...stopping every so often so that the wildlife around her would continue their nightly activities...helping to mask the slight noises she made as she followed her mates scent, though suddenly she realized that his scent seemed to be all around her.. her eyes widened at her realization...she was being stalked, hunted down by something even more dangerous than herself..and he was close...so close that she would swear that she could feel his warm breath upon her, breathing in her essence...and then just as suddenly she was pushed against a tree...a pair of crystal blue eyes burning into her own...Koga.

_"What exactly do you think you are doing here Ayame, I told you to stay with the pack." _Koga growled even as his eyes trailed their way down to her softly parted lips..

"_ I had to come Koga, you are my mate, I won't sit back and wait for news of the battle...I will stand and fight...and you can either accept..._

She was cut of by Koga's mouth as he kissed her roughly...It had been a week since he had seen his mate, and he fully intended to show her just how much he missed her...

Clothing seemed to fly in all directions as the couple surrounded in nature rushed to undress the other, their need overwhelming them. Koga bent to lift her legs, wrapping them around his waist as he pushed her further into the tree, his body becoming one with hers as their soft gasps of pleasure echoed through the forest...

A little while later...

Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Miroku made their way back to camp, all knowing why Koga had left the spring so quickly, each suspecting that his mate was near since they had all caught the faint scent of a female wolf nearby...

They entered camp, each sitting by their women, waiting for the wolf to join them so that plans for their upcoming battle with Naraku could be laid out..Problem was that no one knew when Naraku would be making his appearance...they would have to wait him out here...The group talked quietly among themselves, until the stirring of the forest had their gazes falling to the emerging couple responsible for the disturbance.

Koga and Ayame made their way to the campfire..."_You guys remember Ayame, my mate."_ Koga said as he moved to take his place by the fire pulling Ayame to sit in his lap.

_" Long time no see guys, seems we have alot of catching up to do don't we." _Ayame said as she made herself comfortable.

"_ Yes, it has.." _Kagome replied as she leaned over to rest her head on Inuyasha's shoulder, her hand falling to rest on her stomach.

" _Well, we'll have to catch up later, I bring news of Naraku."_ Ayame whispered as she lowered her head fully expecting Koga's anger once she told him of what she had done..

"_But first, we should find somewhere that is safe to talk...I don't want what I am going to say to be heard by anyone but us..." _Ayame said as she looked up at Kagome , her eyes pleading for understanding...

"_Well, I could put up a barrier, noone would be able to hear, let alone enter without risk of purification."_ Kagome offered"_ except that __I have never really made one, but it's worth a try right?" _Kagome closed her eyes, allowed her power to rise within herself unbound as she let it uncoil around her, felt as it brushed past each member of their group careful not to hurt the demons who sat around her...she pulled at her powers, willing it to form a dome around them, then locking it in place as she opened her eyes to see if it had worked..and by the grace of the gods above it had.

Inuyasha looked around him, took in the surprised expressions on their faces, then felt as Kagome again rested her head upon his shoulder.

"_What's wrong...she's done the barrier, now lets get on with it.." _Inuyasha grumbled as he raised his arm to hold Kagome close to him...

"_ Well, you see...Koga, after you left, Hakaku, Ginta and I left to patrol the borders...we had been gone most of the afternoon when we caught sight of Naraku's insects..as well as the swarm of demons that followed..we hid in the underbrush, watching as they made their way past..but it wasn't just a swarm of demons, Naraku was with them. He split them into groups, sending them in all directions, separating them from the main group. We waited till they had gone, watched to make sure that there weren't any lingaring bugs and we returned to the pack. I gathered all of our able men, and we followed, at a distance and downwind of course. We left enough men to guard the women and the pups..We followed Naraku for several days, always keeping a close watch for any returning groups but none returned, and yet he's kept traveling, stopping during the night but leaving again at first light. He is camped about one days travel from here. He knows where you are, or at least where Inuyasha's group is, he has to, there is no other explanation as to why he is headed straight for you.. I traveled through the night to find you Koga. He has a massive swarm of demons ...he means to kill you all.." _Ayame said as she lowered her head, waiting for hell to break loose...He had every right to be angry with her, she knew that...she only hoped that he would see her reasons for disobeying his order.

"_He means to surround us, to have his demons attack us in waves...to wear us down so that he won't have much fighting to do once we are all dead or exausted. He ambushed my parents the same way, here in this clearing, his demons attacked, wave after wave of death..a never ending cycle of destruction, killing all who stood in their path, focusing all their strength at weakening my mother and father to the point that they were nearly unable to fight...if not from exaustion then from the numerous wounds that had been inflicted. He'll do the same here, he'll attack us until we are unable to fight..._Kagome whispered, her eyes lost in some distant memory before she turned her gaze to Inuyasha..._he means to destroy you all, he strives to possess the means to his ultimate power...he wants me..."_

Ayame spoke up again, interupting the feral growl emminating from Inuyasha...

"_I split the pack Koga, I sent groups to follow the swarms that split from the main group...I figured that he split the swarm to surround you, so I split our pack to surround them...They won't attack until the fighting begins...this way the swarms won't know which direction to attack in..the group they were sent to destroy or the threat coming from behind..it should cause mass confusion, and through their confusion gives us our advantage...Naraku will lose control of his demons, he'll be forced to fight his own battle for once..._Ayame muttered, hoping that she hadn't just sent what was left of their pack to an early grave...

Koga sat stunned, staring at the woman he had made his mate, his pride growing with each word that left her mouth...this woman had led his pack, had organized a plan of attack without giving thought to her own safety, but instead focusing on his...and by god it was a pretty damn good plan...

Inuyasha smirked as everyone's gaze met his.." _Its a good plan, but we should split into groups, but by that I mean you pick a partner and stay with them...we are stongest as a group, and if Naraku manages to seperate us then he gains the advantage...we stick together, watch each others backs...Koga, you return with Ayame to help coordinate the packs, the rest of us will stay here to fight...this ends here..._Inuyasha growled as his hand came to rest possively upon Kagome's stomach, his eyes meeting Sesshoumaru's in silent understanding..._we must protect Kagome and Rin, that bastard won't get either one of them... "_

And with that Kagome let down the barrier. They all had this night together, one last night to be with those they loved the most...and each had every intention of spending that time wrapped in the arms of the one they held closest to their heart...

Koga and Ayame moved to leave a short time later..."_Protect her mutt face, or I'll kill you myself..." _Koga warned, though he knew full well that he need not worry over Kagome's protection..each member of this pack was devoted to protecting her, each had their own reasons for their participation in this upcoming battle..and each was hell bent on protecting each other. This pack, this mix of humans and demons would no doubt be a force to be reckoned with...for each were loyal to each other..."_You just worry about protecting your wench Koga, she's smarter than you are you foolish wolf..she might just save ' your ass.'." _Inuyasha smirked as he reached to take Koga's offered hand. And with that they were gone, heading out to prepare..leaving the others to sit around the fire...before one by one each couple eventually dissappeared within the shelter of the forest for one last private moment alone...one last night to hold all they held dear close to their hearts...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning dawned with the eariness of a coming storm..the sky held no warmth, the wildlife all hiding away within the surrounding forest. There were no birds calling to each other, no rabbits scurrying about in search of their morning meal...there was no breeze...Morning faded into early afternoon, and still all was silent, not a sound coming from the inhabitants of the small camp that sat secluded within a vast forest of trees at the center of the clearing...until...

Kagome sat upright, her eyes wide, her heart beating faster at the rush of adrenalin that coursed through her veins...'_He's coming.'.._she whispered as she stood facing the opening to the clearing, the others standing next to their chosen partners forming a circle of demons, humans, and a hanyou,their backs facing each other as they all readied their weapons...'' _Naraku's here ..and so are his demons..."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

How was it? Please review and let me know...It may be a few days before I can get the next chappy out, but I will still try my best to have it posted on Sunday as has been the norm...But the fighting scenes take me longer to write, so please bear with me...I promise I will post ASAP...please review, I love hearing your thoughts...Neisha


	27. Final Battle part 1

I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters...Rumiko does, but I do however own Ryu na Takuan and Oujo Matsuko and this story...Thanks for all your awesome reviews..

Reflections of the Past : Final Battle( part 1) chapter 27

Kagome and the others stood together in a circle, weapons drawn and held ready. They were surrounded on all sides by various demons, some on foot and some airborn...all intent on killing. There were demons of all shapes and sizes, all waiting for their master Naraku to give them the final order to destroy the small group they had surrounded.

Naraku stood at the opening of the clearing, his blood red eyes narrowed in anticipation as he took in the pathetic sight before him. He had waited years for this moment, destroyed thousands to gain the power he still continued to seek. But there before him stood the wench who would bring all his efforts to a close...she alone would grant him ultimate power, ultimate control of the jewel and it's master...but the thought that she had been under his nose for the last three years still only served to infuriate him further, sending his urge to kill ever higher..and he would enjoy every moment, relish every drop of blood that would be spilled, and put to memory every shrill scream of pain, every word uttered for mercy that he had no intention of granting..He would slaughter each one of them, reek upon them endless amounts of pain before allowing them death.. but they would beg for it, beg for their own deaths to ease their suffering...

He had destroyed so many in his quest for this woman, and the jewel...and though he still held a nearly complete jewel, his greed demanded ultimate power, complete dominance of the worthless lifeforms that somehow manged to exist through famen and war, and rogue demons who simply killed them for the thrill , like they were meaningless animals who existed for the their horrific pleasure...and they were. They were worthless...pathetic creatures who deserved no mercy, should not even walk among the demons who were in every way their superiors...their only use would be to serve him, to provide him the thrill of a good hunt, a meaningless kill if only to satiate his boredom.They would bend unquestioning beneath the power he would wield. And by hell he meant to have it all, power, glory, hordes of simple humans and demons to use for his own purposes..and he would have Kagome, willing and defeated..Noone would stand in his way..not the pathetic pack who even now, against all odds strived to protect her, not any priestess or monk who thought to come to her aid, and certainly not a mere half demon...Noone...

He had destroyed even his own incarnations once they had outlived their usefulness without thought or remorse..these pathetic excuses of wasted life would be no different..

This ragtag group of worthless demons and humans had stood in his way for long enough and today he fully meant to put an end to it. Today he would kill them, all save for Kagome and unfortunately Inuyasha, but he would break her, defeat her will to defy him, bend her to his every desire..

The boar demons had sent him an intriquing message before they had undoubtadly been disposed of...A message that shocked him, but yet could ultimately benefit him...The miko had mated Inuyasha, and carried within her his bastard child...a possible heir to the power she controled, and if she would not bend to his will then he would simply kill her as well as Inuyasha and raise the child as his own,manipulate the childs emotions for his own benefit..Things just seemed to be getting better and better...

He stood to gain so much from this battle... the ultimate power of the Shikon Jewel and it's master, he could claim the Western Lands from a dead Sesshomaru, as he had no heir to pass it to..and the deaths of the insignificant monk and demon slayer...

The monk would die eventually from the curse that he had placed upon his family, the windtunnel.. it would continue to grow until it eventually consumed him, just as it did his father and grandfather before him..but he didn't intend on letting the monk live long enough to see such a fate...and then there was the demon slayer, a human woman who should have perished all those years ago when he had destroyed her village..her family, had even possessed her kid brother to turn on her, and yet she had lived...something which he fully intended to rectify soon enough...the kit and the demon slayers' two tailed cat would be easy enough to slaughter, and the female demon who so resembled Kagome could prove to be useful as well, whether it be dead or alive...

Naraku smiled..an evil, menacing smile as he found his voice...it's deep tones rumbling from deep within his cold chest..."_ Destroy them, make them beg for mercy, but do not kill the miko or the half demon...they are mine...the rest.. are yours...Now go...KILL THEM ALL!" _he bellowed as he watched his demons surge forth to converge on the small group...attacking without mercy as they sought to tear them limb from limb...

But it was also then that the baying of wolves could be heard, shrieks of unsuspecting demons echoing in the afternoon, a once collected swarm of demons panicking at the unsuspected attack coming in from behind...from all around them...they had been surrounded..Some of the demons whirled around to confront their unknown assailants,others panicking, not knowing which direction to attack in...resulting in complete chaos...Some remained to fight the small group before them, others turned to defend themselves against the coming attack instantly disregarding Naraku's orders..

Sesshomaru and Rin battled side by side, each taking down numerous demons, but they just kept coming..even with the help of the wolf pack. Sesshomaru used Tojikin, slicing through various demons, his anger steadily rising at the cowardous actions of Naraku..and yet he couldn't...woudn't leave Rin...he'd stay by her side, fight to the death if need be, though he WAS Sesshomaru, these lowly demons would never be able to take him down...but they were sure trying. He battled, sword in one hand and the poisonous claws of his other hand finishing off what his sword had missed, cutting through the hordes of demons, his acidic poison eating away at the skin of those unlucky enough to have come in contact with them...leaving a sizzling trail of dying demons scattered at his feet, their corpses piling up from his relentless attacks...

Rin battled silently next to Sesshomaru, her blade easily removing various limbs from the attacking demons, leaving her drenched in blood and other gore she didn't want to know about. The sky seemed to rain crimson warmth as it sprayed from the demons dying at her and Sesshomaru's blades..and yet they still came at them, undaunted by the deaths of the demons who had attacked before them only moments before..an endless wave of death...their jaws snapping at her, their claws reaching out to grasp what they couldn't kill..

Sango and Miroku rode astride Kilala, her huge form flying through the air on a sea of fire, her fangs tearing through various demons..Miroku and Sango battling the demons who came at them from the sides..Sangos Hirikotsu sailing through the air to slice through the unending tidalwave of demons, returning only to be launched again...her shrill battle cry lost within the army of demons who seemed to appear as quickly as they died...

Miroku sat behind Sango, his prayerbeads hanging loose at his wrist as he tried in vain to help eliminate the hordes of demons that seemed to appear out of nowhere...and just as he thought he'd seen some clearing, he was met with Naraku's poisonous insects, effectively limiting his windtunnel attack...he had sucked them in before, and had suffered from their poison...this was definately not the time to be making hasty desisions when it came to this battle...so instead he used his staff, whirling it around at an incredible speed, making it just as useful as the swords being wielded by their friends on the ground...

Inuyasha stood beside Kagome, sword drawn as he swiped at the demons who had been trying relentlessly to take him down, his sword raised briefly before slicing yet another demon down the middle before raising again.."_Windscar!"_ he growled as it's power cut six jagged trenches through the clearing, taking down a new wave of demons that were headed in their direction...his eyes also taking on a reddinsh haze as his body began it's transformation into his full demon, his urge to protect his mate and child triggering his change..Over and over he used the windscar, and yet the demons kept coming..and from the corner of his eye he could see Naraku standing at the opening to the clearing, his tentacles spread around him as he began to make his way to them...

Kagome stood at Inuyasha's back, her arrows lighting up the darkening sky as she fired repeatedly at the cowardly demons who had been trying to attack from the rear, attempting to take down her friends while they fought the demons attacking within their view...They had been fighting for hours...and still there seemed to be no end in sight...

Kagome heard Rin's muffled cry of pain, and turned slightly to see her grasp the arm that now lay limp in her hand, her blood flowing from the wound in a steady steam to drip steadily from her fingertips...Sesshomaru's eyes tinting red as his demon fought to respond to his injured mate, his sword igniting into a bluish flame of light to form a dome around them before being flung away destroying the newest wave of demons before they could get close to his injured Rin...his face showing the beginning of a full tranformation, elongating to make room for the fangs that extended from his jaws, his fur growing longer as his body finished it's change...his huge form now towering above Rin as he continued protecting her, his huge jaws snapping at the demons who even still kept coming.

Kagome turned her head to search out Sango and Miroku...they were wearing down, the fight had been relentless and they were feeling the strain...Kilala also beginning to look weary as she landed, her body unable to carry the two humans any longer...But what caught her attention was the tentacle that was headed tword Shippo...her little boy, her son..."_SHIPPO!" _she cried out as she ran tword him, willing her body to move quickly enough to get him out of the way, but out of the corner of her eye she saw a blur of red shoot past her..Inuyasha...she saw him reach out to grab Shippo just before the tentacle shot through him and into the kit...she heard Shippo cry out in pain...heard Inuyasha's muffled pain filled growl...

Shippo had stayed near Kagome's feet, his foxfire helping keep Kagome safe, she was his momma...he'd lost one already, he wasn't about to lose her too, so he fought on, his foxfire steady as if it had formed some kind of shield for her protection...but he was unaware of just how far he was straying from her feet, trying to defeat the demon who just would not die...until he heard her scream his name jerking his attention away from the demon he had been fighting...but all he saw was a blur of red...then felt a sharp pain shooting through his body, heard Inuyasha growl in pain as they fell to the ground...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay guys...Please, Please review..I really need the motivation at this point...I hope the fight scene has been worth reading...I have most of the next chapter written, I just need to enter it into my laptop and proof it...Let me know what you all think.. okay...Thanks for reading...C/ya next chappy..Neisha


	28. Final Battle part 2

I still don't own Inuyasha or it's characters..Thanks for all your kind reviews, I deeply appreciate them...

Reflections of the Past: Final Battle..part 2 chapter 28

Rin cradled her wounded arm to her chest...she had no choice now, she had to transform, it was the only way that she could continue to aid the others as well as defend herself. Sesshomaru protected her now, but he wouldn't be able to do it by himself for long, and she refused to be useless in this fight..Her eyes darkened, their deep green turning to a sultry black as her body began to shift...her small hands forming huge claws, her wings extending from between her shoulders to remain folded at her back...her muzzle lengthening to accomidate huge fangs that glistened under the light of the setting sun, white scales replacing the softness of her skin to shimmer beneath the darkening night sky...a large tail forming behind her to swing violently at the demons who even now were trying to attack her from behind...she extended her wings, moving them simultaniously as she lifted her body off the ground, her jaws snapping at any demon who dared venture to close, her rear claws tearing apart any her jaws had missed..she soared through the night sky, her huge form casting an erie shadow as she struggled to draw the demons away from Kagome, letting them chase her...gain on her before twisting her body around at the last second to charge at them..her jaws ripping through countless demons as she charged them again and again, until suddenly the demons stopped attacking, their attention held by a spiraling pink glow that lit up all that surrounded them...her eyes followed the demons stares landing upon Kagome who was kneeling beside an injured Inuyuasha and Shippo...and it was in that moment that she realized just how powerful Kagome had become...and why so many had fought and died to wield the power of the jewel...and as she landed beside a still transformed Sesshomaru, her demon relented allowing her human form to once again take control...all in awe of the power that Kagome possessed...

Kagome fell to her knees beside Inuyasha and Shippo...she had severed the tentacle that had held them together and it had disintegrated beneath her touch, but she had already lost control...Naraku had hurt her mate, and her son Shippo, and though they were still breathing, the scent of their blood filled her scenses, their cries of pain still echoed within her mind...thus fueling her already out of control anger...

Her power spiraled within her, crackling in its fury as it emerged to whip around her...destroying the demons who were trying to capture her, and yet somewhere in her haze of anger she was still careful not to hurt those who had helped them...This was going to stop...and it was going to stop now...Sango and Miroku were tiring...and also held minor wounds...they wouldn't be able to last much longer...Sesshomaru and Rin were holding their own, but Rin was wounded, and despite assuming her demon form to continue to help the others she would not last long once the loss of blood left her completly weakened...and Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to hold out forever...despite his power...everyone had their limits...even the Great Lord Sesshomaru.None of them could hold on much longer, even with the help of Koga's pack..

And just as suddenly as the battle had started, it had now stopped. Naraku's demons were backing away as they watched in amazement and fear what was happening to the miko that Naraku had ordered captured...

She stood beside Inuyasha who had managed to pull himself to his feet, still holding an unconcious Shippo close to his chest.

Her eyes had changed, nothing but sheer pink raging in their depths, fangs pushing past her lips, claws fully extended to glisten softly beneath the light of the sunset, her beautiful wings spreading around her, fully extended, their golden tips sparkling in the fading light as her power steadily increased around her, lighting the clearing, casting a pale pink shadow across all that it touched...Her aura continued to crackle wildly around her as her power continued to grow within her still form.

She looked to Sango, Miroku and Kilala, before shifting her gaze to Sesshomaru's towering form, finding Rin standing next to a giant paw...

She reached to run her hand through Shippo's hair ruffling it slightly before bringing her hand up to cup Inuyasha'a cheek, her eyes searching his...

"The jewel will respond to '_her_ 'regardless of who may possess it" she heard whispering through her mind...those had been her father's words ...and she finally realized what had to be done...

"_Please forgive me Inuyasha...I have to do this...It's the only way.."_ she whispered through his mind, causing his eyes to widen in response as his hand shot out to touch her...but before any of them could react she placed a barrier around each group, it's power not allowing them through as she shut herself and Naraku away within yet another barrier...she hoped that they would understand...she had to protect them..especially the demons...she couldn't risk injuring them as well ...this was the only way...

"_Kagome, what are you doing? Let me help you! KAGOME! KA---GO---ME!_ Inuyasha screamed as he watched her turn away from him..and putting Shippo's form gently on the ground he reached for Tetsusaiga,the fang turning a deep red as he brought it up to slice through the barrier...but it wouldn't work...he tried over and over and yet the sword could not break Kagome's barrier...

."_I LOVE you Inuyasha...Please forgive me..."_ Kagome whispered as she began walking away...The others of her pack clawing frantically at their barriers as they tried in vain to break through them...

"_You want me Naraku? Tell me..are you demon enough to come and get me?"_ Kagome growled as she made her way to the center of the dome..."_You have something that belongs to me...AND I WANT IT BACK!"_ she growled...

"_Ah, so you think you can defeat me do you...stupid wench..it is you who will submit to me...I will own you..and the child you hold within you..."_Naraku stated, his voice menacing as he spread his tentacles around him...

"_You misunderstand Naraku...It isn't you who will use me" _Kagome growled as she raised her hand, her fingers extended..her body surrounded in a pink glow, radiating with a power so intense that it's sheer volume was simply astonishing...

"_You see Naraku, you underestimate me...I WILL protect my family...ALL of them..you won't hurt them anymore...I want my jewel Naraku, you see..it doesn't matter whether or not you have it in your possession...it is still a part of me...and it WILL answer my call...question is...should I take the whole jewel, or should I take it PIECE BY PIECE?"_

Naraku's eyes widened, he could feel the jewel within him splintering as piece after piece cut their way out of his flesh..flying to Kagome as they collected into the palm of her hand. "_Lets see how well you do on your own Naraku...without the help of the jewel."_ Kagome hissed as each piece of the jewel returned to her...and just as slowly Naraku lost his power as he fell to his knees...

She could feel the others' worry, their fear...But this only served to push her on...

"_I am fine Inuyasha, please trust me..Sesshomaru, Rin...please..just trust me..It's the only way..."_ Kagome's voice whispered through their minds.."_ My parents led me here, they knew that this was the only way to destroy him..' I ' am the only way to destroy him..I must do this...I must..It's the only way to end this..to finally live in peace...It's the only way to protect all of you...MY FAMILY..."_

And it was then that the inside of the barrier shook, causing the ground to quake under its intensity as wave after wave of sheer power hit the inner edges of her barrier, its light showering around her as she pulled the last of the jewel shards from Naraku's pain wracked body...

"_ Do you know what it's like to be purified Naraku? It's utter agony, it burns from the inside out..."_

Naraku screamed in pain, his hands clutching his chest as he doubled over. Streams of pink light splintered through him as his body shook, his eyes wide as he looked up at her.."_But how? How can you do this without touching me...without charging some kind of weapon?"_ Naraku hissed as he doubled over again in sheer anguish...

"_ I am the Mistress of the Shikon Jewel...that is the only thing you need to know..."_ Kagome said she continued to purify him...and with one last wave of power she watched as Naraku's body dissintegrated before her...unleashing the last of the jewels residual power that bounced off of the walls of the barrier before slamming into her, until the pinkish glow just seemed to dissappear...

Kagome's barriers flickered briefly before they too dissappeared as she fell to her knees, her hands clutching her stomach as sharp spasms of pain shot through her...

Inuyasha ran forward catching her before she collapsed to the ground,a sharp cry of pain escaping her lips as tears ran down her face...

"_Kagome...please say something...anything..please..."_ Inuyasha choked out as he held her to his chest...

"_Inu...yash...a...I'm sor..ry..."_ she cried as another spasm shot through her..."_I'm so sorry...oh god...please don't let me lose my baby..please...not my baby.."_ she cried as the world around her faded, enclosing her within a painless cocoon...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay guys, please don't shoot me...I know it's short and I hate to leave it like this but Im posting early to make up for it...Please review...I'd like to know what you think...and don't worry...I really know what I'm doing...Don't panic...I simply had to find a suitable place for a break in the story and this was the only place that seemed to work...Short..I know, but at least Naraku finally died..yes..Im working on the next chappy now, but it will be a couple of days before I can post...I can feel this story coming to an end soon, as much as I hate to say it...but with Naraku dead I just don't know where else I can take this story without it becoming too long and drawn out..We'll see...thanks again for reading...I look forward to hearing from you all...Neisha..


	29. Life Merged Within Life

I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters...Thanks to all who read and reviewed...As always I appreciate it...

Reflections of the Past:Life Merged Within Life...chapter 29

Inuyasha held Kagome close to his chest, Shippo lay curled at her side, his head resting on her ribs as he listened to the soft beat of her heart, it's steady rythem soothing his sobbing, lulling him into yet another fitful slumber...

The wounds that he and Inuyasha shared had already begun to heal though it would be awile yet before they would heal completly...but it was the saddness and worry that filled their hearts that just would not ease..

Sesshomaru stood silently behind Inuyasha, his eyes taking in the half demon he had come to accept as his brother..

He sat in front of the fire, head bent, clutching Kagome to his chest, his hand combing through her raven tresses as if to offer some sort of comfort to his mate..The spasms that had rocked her body had long since ceased, and yet her body still seemed to hide her scent, as if shielding her vulnerability from any who would seek to harm her while she was unable to protect herself... but it also conceiled the scent of their pup, and the uncertainty of whether or not the child still lived within Kagome's body was slowly pushing the hanyou over the edge of reason, the only thing keeping him grounded was the beauty that lay unconcious within the warmth of his embrace..clutched to his chest as his soul continued calling to hers, begging her to come back to him...

Sesshomaru walked forward, his hand coming to rest on Inuyasha's shoulder..a silent offering of support from a demon who normally would not have offered any, but this woman meant something to them all..she held them together, loved them all unconditionally...had even considered them ALL family though their bloodlines were vastly different..  
" _She is strong Inuyasha, she is just resting...her body lost alot of energy purifying Naraku...Give her time Inuyasha..."_ Sesshomaru murmured through the connection that still remained open between them..as he lifted his hand and turned to leave...

"_What of the pup Sesshomaru, I can't pick up the scent of my mate ...but I can't pick up any sign of the pup either"..._Inuyasha choked out as he reached to rest his hand upon Kagome's belly..his eyes following to gaze longingly at the sight that had once held the proof of their love...

"_Kagome is strong little brother, never doubt that...and so is the pup that is still resting within her...listen closely Inuyasha, you may not be able to scent your mate and pup, but if you listen close enough you'll hear the pups heart beat...just as sure as you hear Kagome's..."_ and with that final thought Sesshomaru turned again to leave...making his way to Rin.."_Come Rin, we should clean that wound again.." _Sesshomaru said as he offered her his hand to help her up before making their way tword the spring..leaving Sango and Miroku , Koga and Ayame sitting beside the fire...the rest of Koga's pack spread throughout the clearing...

Sesshomaru and Rin sat beneath the light of the moon at the edge of the spring. Sesshomaru moved to gently remove the bandage that had been placed over her wound to ward off the possibilty of infection, or so he'd been told..His fingers were gentle as he unwrapped the concoction that had been placed there by the demon slayer, one of the many strange things that seemed to be drawn out of Kagome's belongings...The wrapping came off slowly to reveal a long jagged knife wound that started at her shoulder and ended just above her elbow, marring her beautiful pale skin. He leaned over slowly, his eyes never leaving hers as his tongue gently began cleansing the wound, his saliva helping to heal the skin that had been opened during their battle. He watched as she closed her eyes, her head falling back to reveal the length of her neck, her skin shimmering beneath the moons caress, enticing him to abandon the wound to trace a path up the length of that beautifully exposed flesh...the air hissing through her teeth as she sucked in a ragged breath to try to calm her raging blood...but it was not to be...her blood surged through her, the feel of his tongue caressing her skin nearly unbearable...utterly pleasurable, entirely unstoppable...and by god if anyone interupted this moment she swore to every god under the sun that she'd kill them herself..Kagome would be fine as would her pup, she trusted Sesshomaru when he'd said they were resting, and now she'd trust him further...with her heart and soul, as well as her body...

He touched her, teased her, molded her every desire to his...and yet she needed something more..She reached up slowly, her arm aching , yet she ignored the pain...nothing was going to stop this from happening...nothing...she pushed him from her gently, her eyes catching his briefly before she leaned forward to kiss him passionatly, her need pressing her on as she tasted him, explored his mouth as her tongue traced first one fang then the other before gently nipping his bottom lip to be rewarded with a deep growl that rumbled through them both...She traced his jaw line, inching her way to the curve of his neck, drawn to that special place that seemed to call to her , the junction where his neck met his shoulder...and nipped him again gently before moving to the other side, kissing him again as she made her way to his collar bone, pulling his haori open to reveal sleek, well defined muscles that lined the expanse of his chest...He leaned forward then, pushing her backwards to gently lay her on the grass beneath him, his fingers easing the straps of her dress over her shoulders, being careful not to hurt her already injured shoulder and arm...exposing her upper body to his view, his eyes memorizing every curve as he leaned over to taste her flesh making her cry out in pleasure as he continued to love her...Clothing seemed to dissappear as the lovers held each other beneath the light of the moon, became one with each other, and just as she reached something inexplainable she bit into him, marking him as her own, sending him over the edge of restraint as he to placed his mark upon the woman he claimed as his own, before releasing himself to the fullfillment they both sought, leaving their world shaking around them, their skin shimmering beneath the light of the stars that seemed to glow brighter for the couple that lay wrapped in each other beneath them.

Much Later...

Inuyasha moved to comfort Shippo, calming his small body, halting the sobbing that threatened to start anew...It had been hours since Sesshomaru had left with Rin, and yet Inuyasha still couldn't pinpoint what it was that he searched for...but he would keep trying...he had to keep trying...Inuyasha's ears stood straight forward, twitching ever so slightly as they took in all the sounds around them, weeding through the sounds of the forest, the animals bedding down for the night, the heart beats of the many other demons and humans that were scattered throughout the clearing..the sounds of the freshly added wood that crackled within the searing flames of the campfires they lay in..the soft sounds of sleep that had even now claimed most of those that had helped them. And now..through all the sounds of life around him he could hear the soft beating of his mates heart, and though it was faint he could hear another rapid beat that lay hidden within the beats of Kagome's heart, the sound of life merged within life...the sound of their love...

Kagome lay still, watching as Inuyasha's form blurred in and out of her vision, his ears twitching as if they were searching for something...She smelled the salt of Shippo's tears, felt the utter heartache radiating from her mate...and then she felt it...slight at first but there nonetheless...the soft fluttering within her belly, as if a butterfly danced just beneath her skin..a sure sign of the life that still lived within her...and she smiled softly at the feel of her unborn child moving ever so slightly within the safety of her womb...She raised her hand to lightly trace the worry lines that graced her beloved hanyou's face, his eyes widening at the realization that she was awake, that she was touching him...causing a solitary tear to fall from his golden eyes, weaving a salty trail down the side of his perfectly shaped nose, tracing it's way around the fullness of his lips to pool at his jaw, before falling from his face to land on her upper shoulder...

"_We're fine Inuyasha...we're fine..._Kagome whispered as she leaned forward to touch her lips to his , the softness of their kiss not going unnoticed by the rest of their pack, Sango and Miroku..Koga and Ayame...Kilala and Shippo...and standing at the outskirts of the forest were Sesshomaru and his new mate Rin... all holding their loved ones within their embraces, each holding a smile of genuine happiness upon their faces as they realized just how lucky they had been...they had all survived the final battle with Naraku...all held their loves close to them...and could all move on to the next phase of their lives...all together.. as a FAMILY...One mismatched, mixed up family...a pack.

And had they looked heavenward they might have seen the misty outline of two dragons...one shimmering white and one a deep emerald green, both eternally thankful that their girls had indeed found their way, that they had both taken mates that were indeed worthy, and that they had found a family of their own...no matter how odd...

And had they listened with their ears they would have heard what their hearts understood...

"_Love well, laugh often...Live each passing day as if it were your last...And always remember that we will always be with you..watching over you both...as we always have been..." _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did you think? I am going on the idea that demon babies develope faster than human babies do so thats why Kagome could feel the baby so soon..Please let me know what you think so far...I had intended this chappy to be the last but I know you all are wanting to know the details on Kagome and Inuyasha's baby...yes?Review and let me know, but if you like this ending, and think I should just leave it here I can do that too...totally up to you...

I am sorry that the lemon with Sessy and Rin was not as lemony as I had hoped to make it but I find that there are some things I like leaving to the imagination, and I probably should have rated this story as T instead of M as there are few lemons in it that really have alot of lemony goodness but you all have liked them so far and thats all that matters to me, I hope you like this chappy and I will post again soon according to your wishes...Please review, I love hearing from you all...Neisha..


	30. New Life Epilogue

Reflections of the Past: Epilogue... New Life .. ch 30

**Months Later...**

Inuyasha woke with the rays of the early morning sun, their warmth wrapping themselves within the breeze to encourage all to start a new day...it was still nice to wake up to the rest of their lives without Naraku, without the always daunting task of searching for demons who held jewel shards, and hopefully a continuation of a peaceful existance where they would all be able to raise their families together, as a pack and as a family...Kagome had allowed Koga to keep the jewel shards in his legs to help protect his pack, and Kohaku still held one as well...They had found him the day after the battle, alive and wounded but he'd survived...Now he resided in Sango's old village, seeking the solice the place provided to come to grips with his past...but he was doing well and for that they were all thankful...Kagura and Kanna were nowhere to be found, but Kohaku had assured the group that they were not a threat, they merely wanted to live their lives out of the shadow of Naraku...

Kagome stirred briefly in Inuyasha's arms, the suns rays caressing her flawless skin as it continued lighting it's way through the hut they slept in...her stomach had grown alot these last months and even now he could feel their child stirring within her. It seemed that the child was restless these last couple of days as it had seldom quit moving..He remembered the first time he had felt his child move. He'd been asleep, his hand resting protectively upon Kagome's stomach when something bumped his hand stirring him from his light slumber. He lay there quietly waiting to see if the movement would continue and once again it had...another bump to the palm of his hand as if the child within his sleeping mate was protesting it's percieved invasion of space...This child was sure to be a handful as since that first movement it only seemed to increase through the passing months...effectively wearing Kagome down as it grew within her...and even now the child seemed restless...but there was something different about it now...

Kagome's stomach seemed to be tensing for brief moments before relaxing, causing a slight frown to light her sleeping features..as if the tensing of her body were causing her pain...and yet it seemed to be occuring more and more frequently, until Kagome simply couldn't ignore them anymore...

Her stomach hurt, and each time it tensed it seemed to last longer, with shorter moments between each...and it was then that her eyes shot open, a deep moan of pain escaping her lips as she instictively reached for her stomach, the pains coming harder and faster with each passing minute...

Inuyasha was up in an instant, his body reacting to the pain his mate was in..."_Kagome, are you alright? Is it the baby?" _Inuyasha asked as he reached to pick her up upon seeing her nod before another pain hit her causing her body to instinctivly curl around the bulge of her stomach...

"_I think our child...is ready to meet it's parents..." _Kagome hissed through the pain that seemed to escalate..."_I think that ...may..be we should fi...nd Keade...I don't think...our...ahhh...child will wait ...till we get to...my...time..."_ Kagome whispered as tears of pain glistened in her eyes before one finally escaped to roll down her cheek as yet another pain gripped her...

Inuyasha didn't hesitate as he took off tword Keade's hut, running as carefully as possible to avoid jarring her anymore than necessary...before bursting through the door of Keade's hut and the shocked expressions of those sitting within...and then after that everything seemed to happen all at once...Kagome lay upon the bed, everyone scurrying about to bring water and all the other things necessary for the birth of her child...And once everything was set Sango and Miroku took a panicked Shippo for a lengthy walk leaving Keade and Inuyasha with Kagome who even now struggled to bring forth the life that lay within her...

Hours passed, and each minute seemed like years to the pack that waited impatiently outside the hut...

Inuyasha sat beside Kagome, his hands caressing her sweat soaked forehead as he whispered softly to her...his mind reaching out to try to make a connection with Sesshomaru and Rin who had left at sunrise in search of breakfast as had become the norm since their battle with Naraku...Rin had refused to leave Kagome for very long, only returning with Sesshomaru to the Western Lands for short stays before returning to stay in their small hut within the village...

"_The baby is coming!" _Inuyasha's panicked voice whispered through Sesshomaru's mind as he finally made the connection..causing a rare smile to skirt across the demons face as he listened to his little brother desperately try to control his panic...his mate was in pain, and that alone would send ones demon into overdrive, and the fact that Inuyasha seemed to still have some control impressed him..."_We must go Rin, Inuyasha's baby seems to have inherited it's fathers' impatience as it seems determined to be born today...and early no less...Kagome should not be having the pains of child birth for several more weeks.."_ Sesshomaru murmured to Rin as he turned their walk back tword the village...Rin giggled happily as she thought of the baby that even now rested within her own body...soon she and Sesshomaru would have a little one of their own, as would Sango and Miroku as well as Koga and Ayame who had returned to their pack shortly after the battle...and yet visited as often as they could...Their small pack was growing and Kagome and Inuyasha's baby would be the first in a long line of babies that were to be born of each couples love...

Sesshomaru and Rin stepped into the village, the shrill sound of a newborns cry echoing through the doorway of the hut...followed by Kagome's cry of pain before all was silent again...as yet another shrill cry mingled with the first..."_It would seem that our Kagome has given Inuyasha two children to raise."_ Sesshomaru said as he watched the faces of the small group surrounding the outside of the hut light up in understanding..."_Twins...Kagome had twins..."_ Sango whispered to Shippo who still held a panicked look across his small face...

A short time later...

Keade stood at the doorway of her hut calling the others to come to see the children born of Inuyasha and Kagome's love...and once they entered they took in a sight that would remain with them for the rest of their lives...

Inuyasha sat beside Kagome, his eyes glazed over as he stared down at the small faces of his children who lay in their mothers embrace...one boy, with the dusting of midnight black hair, small pointed ears at the side of his head and two twin purple stripes highlighting his face, small claws at the tips of his tiny fingers and shining golden eyes that blinked up at him...and beside him lay his sister, who like her brother gazed up at her father with golden eyes, soft silver hair sprinkled upon her tiny head, and two tiny puppy ears that still lay against the top of her head, a small pink tongue barely visible between two rose red lips...a boy who resembled his mother and a girl who resembled her father...

"_What are their names Inuyasha?"_ Rin asked as she held Sesshomaru's hand, her other resting on her swollen stomach...

Sesshomaru stood gazing in awe at the perfection of the two newborn children that were his niece and nephew...Miroku stood behind Sango with his hands resting lovingly her slightly rounded belly, his chin resting on her shoulder, Kilala perched onSango's other shoulder...Shippo was standing next to Inuyasha's sitting form looking at the children he would now call his brother and sister...and Keade sat next to the fire...a proud smile upon her face...

"_I don't know...we really haven't talked much on names, what do you think Kagome?" _Inuyasha asked as he reached to carefully pickup his daughter, his eyes filled with pride as he gazed upon her before standing to hand the child to Rin. Sesshomaru glanced to the newborn, his eyes linguring on her pale features for a moment before turning to look upon a worn out Kagome..."_EMIKO, named for her miko mother." _came Sesshomaru's soft voice, his gaze moving to once again rest on the now sleeping child..._" Though she has taken her fathers features..."_ he murmured again as he reached to take the sleeping child to hold her carefully against his chest...

"_Emiko sounds beautiful Sesshomaru...thank you...now about our son, what to call you my handsome little man.."_Kagome said softly as she resituated herself to bring his wide eyed face closer to hers...before handing Inuyasha his first born son...Inuyasha held him tenderly, his body resonating the sheer pride he felt at his new family...he sat quietly, before looking over to a lost looking Shippo who had yet to say anything..."_Come here runt.." _Inuyasha said as he patted his lap, encouraging Shippo to crawl into it then moving to place his son into the suprised Shippo's arms...

Shippo gazed at the boy, his features so much like Kagome's..._"Say hello to your brother Shippo..." _Inuyasha said as he took in the happy smile that lit across the runts face...Shippo smiled lovingly down at the infant that had become his sibling, something he never thought he'd have since his parents had been killed..."_MY brother ...what about Takeshi...he looks like a Takeshi..."_ Shippo whispered before glancing up at Inuyasha...this was the first time that Inuyasha had called him his son...he had a family, he wasn't an orphan anymore...and that thought brought tears to his young eyes...

" _Did you hear that little guy, your brother says your name is Takeshi...it suits you.."_ Inuyasha said as his gaze raised to once again take in Kagome's beautiful face as she nodded her approval at the names they had picked for her children...

Sango stepped forward, her gaze resting upon the child that rested in Sesshomaru's warm embrace, and was pleasantly suprised when he moved to place the sleeping girl into her arms..."_You should get used to holding newborns..something tells me that you will be raising many of them..."_Sesshomaru muttered to Sango as his gaze moved to rest on the letcherous monk...a light of laughter in his eyes though his face remained expressionless...

"_Oh my god...Sesshomaru made a joke...I thought I'd never see the day that my BROTHER, Great Lord of the Western Lands would actually make a joke..." _Inuyasha teased as he moved to pick Takeshi out of Shippo's arms and stood to place the child into Miroku's embrace, watching as amazement crossed his face as he gazed down at the child he held..."_Ahh yes, I can guarantee there will be many children to come...how could I resist with such a lovely woman to call my own..." _Miroku replied as he stood looking at Sango, his deep love for her easily read within the glistening depths of his eyes...and after several quiet minutes Sango and Miroku moved to place the newborns into their parents waiting arms...the picture that it left was one that would remain with them always...

A miko and a hanyou each holding the proof of their love in their arms...both gazing at their sleeping children before looking up to gaze at each other...the intensity of their love open for all to see...surrounded by their family...their pack...

And soon there would be more children among them...each of them becoming living proof that love conquers all...

But Sesshomaru had yet to tell Inuyasha and Kagome of the gift he had built for them...a castle befitting the youngest son of the Great InuTaisho...resting not far from the castle he held as his own...this was a gift to them both, a sign to Inuyasha that he accepted him as his blood...his brother, and a gift to the woman who had gifted him with his arm...had accepted him into her pack as family...and had shown him... in her own way... that he wasn't alone...but it would wait, now wasn't the time...he'd tell them later...

Keade sat quietly by the fire looking at the makeshift pack that had been brought together by the love of one woman...Kagome...she was the tie that bound them to each other, the one who unwittingly had shown them all that love was the greatest gift of the heart...and family was the most important part of life...regardless of the differences that each of them held...she watched as the group came together...Sesshomaru and Rin, Sango and Miroku...Kilala still sitting upon Sango's shoulder watching the sleeping newborns with curiousity, Shippo sitting at Kagome's side...and Inuyasha who even now openly nuzzled Kagome's neck...his soft words whispering through the silence of the hut...

" _I love you my Kagome...god how I love you..."_

"_And I Love you Inuyasha...my hanyou..." _Kagome replied as she caught his lips with her own, her kiss relaying to him all the love in her heart...

_The end...for now.._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**A/N PLEASE READ **_

I still do not own Inuyasha or it's characters, much to my dismay, but Rumiko does and she is one very lucky and talented woman...This will be the last chapter for this story, as much as it saddens me...I do not want to end it as it has been so much fun, but I think I will eventually add to it later, probably through a sequal...but I would like to explore different story attempts first and I hope that I will get the privalage to see all your names again...I thank all you who have me on your favorites list and your alert list...I hope this option will allow my stories to continue to be sent to all of you...

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed...As you all know already this was my first attempt at writing a fanfic and I am deeply honored that you all have enjoyed the ramblings of my mind and that you have read and reviewed as often as you all have... without you all I'm afraid that I might have gotten discouraged with this project, but you all have done so much to make this experience the best it could have been ...and it truely has been...I wish I could thank you all individually through this page but sadly that is not aloud...But please, if you have a moment, let me know what you think of the whole story as again, this will be the last chapter...Anywho, enough of my rambling..

_THANK YOU ALL! Happy Holidays...be happy and be safe..._

Sincerely...Neisha


End file.
